Knock Out
by Mangascribbler
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho is the best high school age boxer in Japan. On top of that he's good looking. So he should have like, a million fan girls, right? Wrong. Inuyasha is a convicted murderer, someone to avoid. And everyone knows it but Kagome Higurashi.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha POV:

The guy was down before the first round had even ended. _Pathetic…_ I thought as I walked back across the boxing ring and tugging off my gloves. Pulling on my crimson robe over the red shorts, I picked up my things. There was no applause, no excited spectators waiting to talk to me. There never was. The only people waiting by my corner of the ring were Shippo, a red-headed fox demon freshman, and Miroku, my fellow sophomore and best friend. I'm the best high school age boxer in Japan, and an outcast. An orphan, a half demon, and a reject of Sesshomaru Taisho. My older brother is a full demon and the senior that every other high-scholar _worships_. Sesshomaru doesn't like me, correction, _hates me_, and because of that, so does everyone else. There are only two opponents I can't put down for good in the ring. Naraku, (that cheating sleaze-ball) and my older brother, who is every bit a match for me. I twitch my ears as I walk out of the ring, noticing Sesshomaru kissing his girl-friend Rin in the corner of the room. Gross. My brother getting together with anyone is weird, if only because he's an emotionless bastard. Whatever. Shippo runs up to me as Miroku watches a girl named Sango. He _loves_ the girl, but she won't give him the time of day, and all I have to say to that is 'Sucks to be you.' Not like I haven't been there before, with Kikyo and all, but…

"Great job Inuyasha! That was awesome!" Shippo's chatter breaks through my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks Shippo." I suddenly decide I'm hungry, (not an uncommon occurrence in my case) and yell at Miroku to get his perverted butt in gear so we can go snag something to eat.

He tags after me dreamily, and the three of us walk out of Musashi High and go down a couple of blocks to my favorite restaurant. Probably the only restaurant in history to serve Ramen, Myoga's was one of the only places I felt at home. Besides Myoga, the store owner, being one of my dads' best friends, I could always put on my red baseball cap in public, and no one would know about my half-demon status. Then again, I was lucky. Jinenji was one of the other half demons I knew, and he was more demon-looking than human. There were only three of us half-demons in the school, Jinenji, Shiori and I, and we generally didn't talk much. Jinenji and Shiori hung out together because their shared personality of kindness, but I was… to put it shortly, considered a jerk. I bite people's heads off, am really hot-headed, and tend to use my fist pretty freely. Okay, understatement. You even _look _at me wrong, and I'm likely to sock you.

"Hey Myoga!" I call out as we entered the hole-in-the-wall place and sat down without invitation. He leaped over to us and apparently felt the need to eat, so he began to suck my blood, the filthy little parasite. I squashed him. It really is amazing that he's still alive, the amount of times I've done that to him…

"Inuyasha!" yelped, springing back up as he recovered from his most recent flattening. "The usual, I assume?" I smirk.

"Yeah Myoga. Just a little victory party between two friends and a nuisance." Shippo pouts in my direction and I half-smile back until he glances back at the kids' menu he had been coloring.

"I'll take you one the match then. Good for you. Ayame!" he shouted, drawing the attention of a nearby waitress who was cleaning tables in the near empty establishment. Her flaming red pig-tails bounced as she jerked upright, her brilliant green eyes falling and Myoga's puny figure.

"What's up Myoga?"

"These people would like three Ramen-bowls, on the house this time!" Her eyes fell on Miroku, who was still daydreaming, Shippo, who was poking Miroku's face with a fork, and lastly on me.

"Inuyasha!" she squealed as if we were good friends, even though I had never met this chick in my life.

"Uh…do I know you?"

"Noooo, but I know you!"

Okay, that's creepy. Extremely creepy.

"You're the half demon boxing champ! You beat the human league, the half demon league and came runner-up to your brother in the full demon league!"

"Um, yes…you know this how?"

"Koga told me how jealous he was of you, but then he decided he was more suited to kick-boxing, so he got over it."

"What, are you like, his girl-friend or something?"

"If only, but…"

"Ayame!" Myoga yelled at the wolf demon girl. "These people need food!"

Ayame huffed and flounced back into the kitchens. Myoga glanced at me as my stomach gave a deafening roar of hunger. "Inuyasha, don't forget your work shift starts at 9:00 tonight!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be here, alright? Get off my back, I only missed work yesterday because Yura apparently hates me and gave us ten tons of homework!" It's true. While I don't particularly care about my grades, I have to keep them at about a low B average to pass. And trust me, the faster I get out of there the better. Myoga sighed and left as Ayame reappeared with our late lunch…early dinner…ummm…dunch? Whatever, my ramen was here and I was starved, so I did what any normal person would do. I wolfed down the noodles, drank the broth, and for good measure licked out my bowl. Maybe a little too dog-like there, but hey, I was hungry. Miroku hadn't touched his noodles and was still staring off into space.

"You gonna eat that?" I asked. He didn't respond so I took his food anyway. I woulda taken Shippo's but he had purposely spit in it to keep me out. I started to shovel the monk's noodles into my mouth when the door opened and three girls walked in. They strode closer to us and I realized that they were priestesses.

I guess I should explain. Even though most demons live in "harmony" with the humans (so called) there were still a few demons who decided, 'screw society, I'm going to eat humans just 'cause I feel like it.' In which case they get killed by priestesses, monks or demon slayers. Anyway, I recognized one as Midoriko, the young teacher from our school. The other two were students. I knew the older student, Tsubaki, but the younger one was new to me. I could smell fear coming off her in waves and wondered why; until I saw the way she was looking at Shippo.

"Demon!" she growled lowly, but we could still hear her. Shippo and I looked up at her.

"You got a problem with demons?" I snarled.

"Yeah, and so should you, being human!" I gave a guttural sound from my throat at that. She probably didn't know I was demon because I had covered ears, but Tsubaki and Midoriko were giving me wary looks. I stood up quickly and whipped off my cap.

"Don't be too sure wench!" I shouted at her. She gasped and zapped me with some pink priestess lightning-power crap, and I fell to the floor with a yell.

"Nazuna, stop it!" cried Midoriko, but the girl either couldn't, or wouldn't stop. The pain intensified as Tsubaki laughingly joined in.

Miroku POV:

I had been thinking about Sango…her ebony hair, her delicate, pale skin, her chocolate eyes… but snapped out of my dream-like state of mind when Inuyasha collapsed. Two girls from school were frying him as he writhed on the tile floor and Shippo cried for them to stop. Midoriko's hands shot out and grabbed each girl by the arm.

"Tsubaki, Nazuna! That is _uncalled for!"_

Inuyasha was slowly picking himself up of the ground, twitching occasionally and breathing raggedly. Myoga was on Shippo's shoulder, having been drawn by the yelling, but I don't think Shippo noticed. Inuyasha's eyes began to glint redly in the dim light, and I had known him long enough to know that that was a really bad sign. _REALLY _bad. As in, going to get us all killed bad sign. I half stood and placed my hands on the table.

"Cool it Yash." I said warningly. Midoriko, who had been chewing out her pupils stopped at my words and looked up at Inuyasha, whose eyes were glowing a dark crimson. Nazuna suddenly yelled out,

"Demons killed my father! I will kill every demon I come across!" and began to shoot more lightning.

"No!" I lunged too late as Inuyasha darted away from the pink light and slashed the air with his claws. The girl erected a weak barrier that gave her some protection from the dagger-nails sailing toward her. Four furrows found their way into her upper arm, but the gouges weren't deep. She cried out and doubled the power that she placed on my best friend. He staggered and fell to his knees howling like a wounded dog. His eyes turned gold again with the force of the pain as he fought to stay upright. His eyes were wild with agony and he began thrashing on the floor again.

"STOP IT!" I yelled and quickly formed a shield of purple-blue energy to block her attacks. Using some of my own energy I shoved her back away from us. Shippo crouched next to Inuyasha beside me and Myoga hopped timidly over to the trio of women.

"Perhaps it would be better if you left…" he suggested. Nazuna snarled.

"As if we'd _want _to eat here anyways!" She stalked out, closely followed by Tsubaki, and after an apology, Midoriko. Shippo backed away from Inuyasha rapidly as he stood unsteadily, weaving like a drunkard, and barely conscious.

"Inuyasha, do you want me to drive you home?" He looked at me incoherently. I gently led him to my used purple Prius and put him in the passenger side. As we drove his head seemed to clear, the dazed look disappearing from his eyes.

"Damn…" he moaned.

"Feeling better?" I asked. He glared daggers at me.

"Hell. No."

"Well, we're here, so get out of my car."

"Maybe I'll just hurl right here!"

"Ack! Get out! I _just _bought this, and I'm not having you mess it up!"

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving!" He hopped out of my car and ascended three flights of stairs to his apartment. He looked okay to me… I drove off.

Inuyasha POV:

I dragged myself up the stairs, feeling nauseous. My memory was a blur past the point where those girls insulted my heritage. A few things stood clear in my mind though. Pain, demon blood taking over, I hit something, more pain, Miroku's car, and now I was climbing three sets of stairs to get to my tiny apartment. _I…I'm okay. _I told myself. I managed to get up two and a half flights of stairs before I collapsed and doubled over. Maybe I wasn't as okay as I thought. I moaned again. Damn, this hurt! Curse Nazuna, Tsubaki and whoever else comes to mind at the moment! A scent suddenly wreathed around me. I hadn't heard anyone approaching, probably because I was wearing my baseball cap. A small price to pay, hearing loss, in exchange for not being treated like dirt. The scent was familiar but different somehow. A girl's voice traveled down to me as if from a distance.

"Are you okay?" a delicate hand stretched out toward me and I resisted the animal-like urge to bite it. I pulled away from the reaching fingers and snarled.

"Don't touch me!" the hand pulled back slightly.

"But I can help you! You're obviously in pain!"

"I said leave me the hell alone! I don't need you or anyone else!" I laboriously pulled myself to my feet and weaved down the hall, leaning heavily on the wall for support. I could hear her following me, but I ignored her. Irritably yanking my keys out of my pocket, I unlocked the door and slammed it behind me.

The apartment that I rented was small. It consisted of a joint living room/kitchen, one bedroom and a bathroom. I threw up a couple of times, which pissed me off because I had paid good money for that ramen, and money isn't something I have a lot of. Slouching back to my bed room I set the alarm clock for 7:00 pm, enough time to get some homework done and walk to work, since I lack a car, or even a bike. I fell onto my red sheets and fell asleep almost instantly, the crimson and white of my room having a soothing effect. That, and I was pretty freakin' exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm clock went off, waking me instantly. I have to say, I hate alarm clocks almost as much as I hate Naraku, and that's saying something. I rolled out of bed and sat up, turning off my alarm clock in the process. I slapped it so hard it broke. Damn.

After tugging a brush through my long silver locks I did most of my home work. At about 8:30 I put on my black "Myoga's" shirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. Pulling my hair up into a pony-tail (Myoga makes me. Says it makes me look like my dad, but he still doesn't want me getting hair in the food.) I pulled on my baseball cap I walked out and locked the door behind me. Not like locks do much to stop demons, but it'll keep out humans, and that's good enough for me. Striding down the stairs with my hands in my pockets I made a thoroughly nonchalant impression on passersby. I reached the parking lot and launched myself into the sky with a leap. I reached Myoga's with three minutes to spare and pushed open the door, entering the kitchen. I can't cook all that well, which meant I was stuck waiting on people. I'm not a people person, but hey, it got me cash. Tying on my black apron I checked the list to see what tables I was supposed to be waiting on. Tables thirteen through nineteen. Peeking out the door I checked who was sitting there. Tables thirteen, fourteen, sixteen and nineteen were empty. Unfortunately, fifteen, seventeen and eighteen were occupied.

At table fifteen was a family of panther demons consisting of the parents and two little children. Table seventeen was a tall business man quickly eating, probably so that he could hurry home, and at table eighteen…HOLY CRAP! It's official. The universe must hate me. Sitting at the last table was Kagura, Kanna, (who I didn't really mind) Hakudoshi and NARAKU! Damn it.

I avoid their table as long as possible, taking the orders of the panther demons first, cleaning the business man's table after he left and even going back into the kitchens to beg someone to trade with me. The other waiters gave me sympathetic glances, but they all knew how Naraku was, and they weren't about to give up their sanity for me. Myoga came over and told me to lose the cap because it wasn't part of our uniform. Usually I would have refused, but this time I decided to save my breath. I walked over to Naraku's table and pulled out my pen and pad of paper.

"Welcome to Myoga's. What can I get for you tonight?" Naraku glared up at me, his ratty black hair hanging in his eyes.

"About damn time! I should complain to the manager!"

I snorted. "That won't get you very far. Just give me order already, I don't have all day!"

Naraku opened his mouth to complain some more but Kagura cut him off. "I'll take the spaghetti." She said curtly. I scribbled down her order and looked into Kanna's dead eyes. She was nice enough, but she freaked me out.

"Just water…" I scribbled that down too. Hakudoshi ordered fish sticks and as it turns out, Naraku hadn't even made up his mind yet. I stood there forever, waiting for him. He eventually ordered a hamburger. No pickles, but it had to have relish, honey mustard, and Swiss cheese, with a diced tomato on the side. He made it complicated on purpose, and he ended up sending his food back to the kitchens three or four times. Naturally he called me "half-breed" loud enough for everyone to hear, so I spent the rest of the night getting dirty looks. He tripped me on my way back to the kitchen so that I broke two plates and a glass, and got cut in the process. Then he said that he should sue for damages to his person when a tiny shard of glass skidded into his leg.

"I'll show you 'damages to your person'!" I growled as I swept up glass shards. They left at about 10:30. I got two hour's respite before the shop closed. I didn't get paid enough to put up with that. I left in a huff and sped home.

The next morning I woke up late, due to the fact that I had broken my alarm clock the previous night. In my rush I stubbed my toe, lost part of my home work, and had to leave the house without eating. Not even bothering to lock the door I ran full pelt to school, sliding into my chair thirty seconds before the bell rang. Miroku gave me a little half-smile from across the room. 'nice!' he mouthed. I smirked. Today I was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black button up shirt that I wore open over a plain white tee. And my baseball cap. I usually don't wear it to school, but what the heck. History dragged by like a dying snail. The bell rang at last and I leapt out of my chair, darting into the hall, just to get out of that _classroom!_ After stretching my legs I headed to my next class. Miroku caught up to me.

"We're getting a new lady friend in our next class!" he said excitedly. Stupid pervert. I didn't answer, but right before I entered our next class, geometry, a girl at least a head shorter than me barreled right into my chest and fell on her butt, books skidding across the floor. She caught me off guard and I ended up on the floor too.

"Watch where you're going wench!" I yelled, picking myself up. Then I saw her face.

Kagome's POV:

The same boy I had seen collapse on the stairs outside Sango's apartment was standing in front of me after we collided.

He gave a smirk. "Well Kikyo, it seems you've lost your touch if you can't put me down for longer than ten seconds". I stared at him from my seat on the floor. Did he just call me _Kikyo_?

"You're looking pretty dumb there Kikyo. What'sa matter? Cat got your tongue?"

I stood up angrily and jabbed him in the chest. A boy with black hair pulled into a small ponytail was picking up my books for me in the background but I was too angry to appreciate his kindness.

"I don't know who you are, but my name is Kagome, not Kikyo! Whoever she is I'm not her!" I shouted up at him. He was tall…

"Don't play games Kikyo. You haven't changed a bit, I think I would be able to tell if…" He stopped talking and examined my face more closely. Shock flitted across his perfect features. "You're not her!"

"I know! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" The boy in the purple polo and black jeans walked back over and handed me my books.

"Inuyasha, you should be gentler with the lady-folk!"

"Shut up Miroku." The silver haired boy growled.

"Kagome?" Sango poked her head around the door frame that led into the geometry room and looked about. Her eyes went instantly to where Inuyasha and I had been yelling. Grabbing my arm, she pulled me inside. Inuyasha and Miroku came in a moment later and sat on the opposite side of the room. Sango lowered her voice to a murmur and muttered swiftly in my ear.

"Kagome, don't do anything stupid. Inuyasha has a short temper, and bad things happen when he gets mad. Don't push him." I smiled at Sango.

"I can handle myself!" Koga chose that moment to show up. The wolf demon had been dancing attendance on me ever since I moved into my Grandpa's shrine last weekend with my mom and younger brother. He shamelessly showed off in front of me and said that he had 'claimed' me. As if.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Um, hi Koga…" the bell rang. Saved by the bell! Yes!

Classes came and went and soon it was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria with Sango and spotted that silver haired boy sitting by himself in the far corner of the room. No joke, kids were sitting on the _floor _rather than his table. I felt bad for the poor guy. I started toward his table when Sango caught my arm.

"He's dangerous Kagome." I laughed and walked away.

Inuyasha POV:

I was sitting alone. As usual. Miroku had gone to flirt and Shippo was involved in a conversation with some other fox-demons about shape-shifting qualities. I picked at my food, not bothering to look up at anyone. I was an untouchable, so I wasn't expecting any company.

"Hey!" a cheerful voice startled me and I looked across the table to see that girl…Kagome I think… occupying the bench on the other side.

"What are you scheming witch? One your friends put you up to this? A bet? A dare maybe?"

"Nothing, honest! You just looked lonely so…" Damn, she hit the nail on the head. I took care not to show it though. I snorted.

"In case no one's told you girl, I'm not someone you 'hang out' with."

"Sango said not to come over here, but I did anyway."

"Obviously." I took a mouthful of my cup-o-noodle and chewed thoughtfully. I swallowed. "Listen, about what happened earlier…"

"Its okay, no worries!" she smiled at me. She was pretty…beautiful even, with raven tresses and pale skin.

"Well anyway…I don't think you should be sitting here."

"Why? No one else is here, and I'm pretty sure you don't bite!" she teased. A smile lifted the corners of my mouth a bit. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by a freshman group of boys. They were obviously up on a dare of some kind, and one kid looked ready to pee his pants. I could smell the fear coming off them; they'd seen me beat the crap out of that guy in the ring yesterday.

"Hey flea-bag!" a boy with red eyes and curly purple hair yelled. "Street rat!" I ignored him and kept my gaze on my noodles. "What's the matter?" he shouted at me. "You scared to take us all at once?" I still kept silent, though I could fell rage building in me like water ready to burst a dam. The next thing he said pushed me over the edge. "Jail-bird! What was it like behind bars?" I stood slowly, and faced the kid, eyes blazing. The whole cafeteria had fallen silent to watch. The boys' friends had the sense to make a run for it. This kid was frozen with fear.

I towered a full head higher than him. Clenching my hand into a fist, I punched him across the face. He skidded across the linoleum flooring and was knocked out cold. I rubbed my knuckles as I sat back down. Kagome was staring at me, and a low buzz of conversation started up in the room again.

"Have you…really been to jail?"

"Yeah. Does it matter to you?"

"Well…"

"Thought so. You should leave me alone. Like I told you the first time. I don't need you or anyone else." Though this was far from the truth, I didn't want her to get hurt…like Kikyo had.

"What were you in jail for?"

"Don't matter. Just…" Koga walked up smirking. He cut me off and sat down next to Kagome.

"Hey Inu-trasha. Principle wants to see you!" I growled low in my throat.

"Don't call him that Koga! He has a great name, so use it why don't you!"

Koga and I glanced at her in shock. Wow, this girl had some fire in her…I stood up and strode to the principal's office, cup-o-noodle in hand.

Kagome's POV:

I really felt bad for the guy. He obviously had a rough past, and no one would let him forget it either. I turned my back on Koga and went to sit by Sango again. Surprisingly, Inuyasha's friend, Miroku was sitting next to her. She flashed a nervous glance his way every few seconds. I sat across from the pair.

"What did I tell you Kagome? That guy is bad news!" She said to me. Miroku raised his eyes angrily to her face.

"Lay off will ya? He has it hard enough already without you two joining his 'hate club'!"

"I don't hate him." I said sincerely. He gave me a look of surprise and gratitude.

"I don't _hate_ him per-say, but I don't trust him." Miroku frowned and turned away again. The three of us didn't talk for the rest of lunch.

Inuyasha POV:

I walked into Kaede's office and she gestured to the chair in front of her desk. I slouched in the chair and the old woman watched me slurp up noodles.

"Inuyasha…" she began, and I already knew where this was going. I tossed the empty noodle cup over my shoulder and it landed in the trash can. I sat up and stared at her with my piercing golden eyes.

"You beat up a freshman. This has to sto-"

"He provoked me! Was I supposed to sit there and take it?"

"You should have alerted the faculty instead of handling it yourself."

I laughed humorlessly and she eyed me wearily. "Where was your precious _faculty _when I was the one getting beat up? I'm not gonna take their crap any longer! I learned the hard way, when you're like me, you gotta fight for yourself. Humans hate you; demons see you as a weak link. I got kicked around for too long. I'm going to start fighting back. I'm sorry if you don't like what you see."

I growled. Without waiting to be dismissed I stood up and walked out of the office. Classes had already started so I leaned against my locker in the hall rather than get a tardy. Someone was walking down the hallway toward me and I took a hostile stance, expecting Kaede, Nazuna, Sesshomaru, or anyone else on the mile long list of people who hate my guts. It was Kagome, and when I recognized her I relaxed instinctively.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in some confusion. She didn't seem the type to cut class.

"I got out of priestess training early to help my mom unpack at the shrine."

Whoa crap, did she just say that she was a _priestess?_

"Hello! I asked you a question!"

"Huh?" if she was a priestess, why did I feel so attracted to her?

"I asked if you wanted to help. There are only a few more classes left, and you aren't doing anything, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

I should have said no, but being the idiot that I am, I agreed. I didn't remove my cap though. If she found out what I really was she wouldn't stick up for me. She would hate me like everyone else. So I kept silent about my true self. Never a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the feed-back you guys! :D Oh, and if you have a good anime that you think I should watch, tell me, cause I got nothin' to do…. I just finished D.N. Angel, and trust me, when Dark died, I was pretty depressed…. So yeah. Enjoy!

Inuyasha POV:

"Forty-five…forty-six…forty-seven… forty-eight…forty-nine…fifty! Ha-hah! Take _that _Higurashi shrine!" I shouted from the top of the stairs. Kagome smirked at me.

"I climb this every day, don't get too cocky!" she told me. I put down her bike, which I had carried up the stairs for her after riding on the back of it for ten minutes, and smirked back at her.

"Oh yeah? Well I climb _three _flights of stairs _several times _day, so there!"

"Shut up and come inside already!"

"Okay, okay…" I entered through the door that she had been holding open.

"Moooooom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled. A woman that could only be her mother exited the kitchen with a dish rag in hand.

"Oh, Kagome! And who is this?" she asked, eyeing me. I gave a slightly mocking bow.

"This is Inuyasha mom, he's gonna help me unpack!" Kagome's mother looked at her in some confusion.

"What about Hojo?"

What the… _Hojo? _

"Tch, mom, Hojo is waaaayyyy too obnoxious to have in our house. Ever."

_Yes!_

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go get started!" she trilled cheerfully. I just kept thinking one, how thankful I was that Kagome wasn't in any way interested in Hojo, and two, why the hell I would care in the first place! Yes, Kagome was pretty hot, but I normally don't look twice at a girl. No, I'm not gay. Jakotsu found that out the hard way. And anyway, why did this girl look _so _reminiscent of Kikyo?

Before we could head upstairs however, and old man and a little kid, probably a third grader, entered the already crowded hall.

"Oh, hey Gramps. Sota." Greeted Kagome. I turned my gaze on the pair. A fat calico cat ambled into the room and I scooped it up into my arms and held him to my chest, stroking his ears. The old man was looking at me funny and the boy, Sota I assumed was staring at me too.

"Are you albino?" asked the old guy. What? Who asks someone that? I quickly thought back to that one time I had been watching animal planet. The show had said something about a defect found in animals that gave their fur a white color but the skin still had pigment. The eyes still had color too, but lighter shades than their natural form. The defect had some super long name, and I couldn't remember it.

"The doctor gave it some fancy name, but yeah, I'm considered a partial albino." I lied smoothly. The old man nodded.

"That would explain it. Come along Sota, let's go sweep the yard then." The pair left the room and Kagome's mom went back to the kitchen. I tossed the cat lightly to the floor as we ascended the steps to her bedroom.

Kagome POV:

I pulled open the door and promptly sneezed. The room was dark due to the boarded up window and dust covered every surface up to half an inch thick. Inuyasha peered in.

"Where the heck have you been _sleeping?"_ he asked.

"On the downstairs floor mostly."

"What? That can't be too comfortable."

"It's not, but that's why you're here. Um, here's a hammer, try to get the boards off the window so we have a little light while I go get a vacuum." I passed him the hammer I had been holding and flounced downstairs to look for the cleaning supplies.

Inuyasha POV:

I placed the fanged edge of the hammer against the board and pulled, trying to dislodge it from the wall. I tugged and strained, but the thing was really stuck. Though with my superior demon strength, I pried it free. Unfortunately, when the board came loose, I had exerted too much pressure, and the fanged end of the hammer dug into the flesh of my arm, drawing blood. I dropped the hammer and it fell to the floor with a _thunk_ as I grasped my forearm. Blood dripped over the lip of the small wound and onto the floor.

"Ah, dammit!" I yelled. Kagome choose that moment to walk into the room with a tool-box.

"Oh my gosh! Let me get you a band-aid!" I looked at her.

"It's not like the cut's _that _deep. It'll stop bleeding in a couple minutes."

"But you're bleeding on my carpet!" she complained. Hm, hadn't really thought of that. Now that she mentioned it, I _was _getting blood on the carpet. Oops. I sighed

"Fine…"

She returned a few minutes later with a band-aid and slapped it on my arm. We talked while we cleaned; we discussed random things really, but it felt nice to just be myself and talk about nothing. After a few minutes of comfortable silence she brought up something that shouldn't really be spoken about: parents.

"So, you've met my mom, can I meet your parents?"

"I haven't met your dad though." I suddenly smelt salt water. Aw damn, I made her cry.

"He's…gone." She said softly.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She turned around and gave a fake smile.

"No no, it's okay!"

"It's not okay, is it Kagome? You were crying." She sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" I nodded mutely.

"Well, you still have avoided my question. Can I meet your parents?"

I grunted as I pushed a dresser into one corner. "My dad's pushin' up daisies a couple hundred miles to the west. He died a few hours after I was born, so I don't mind none."

"Well, what about your mom?"

"You shut your mouth!" I snapped angrily. I didn't mean to, but my mother was a painful subject. "She…died a long time ago…" I added softly. Kagome stayed quiet and I remembered that day. The day I had found out she was gone.

_**Flashback**_

_I huddled in the corner of my tripled steel wall cell. The floor was cold, and I was hungry. The last forty-three years of starvation in prison had weakened me, and I leaned, shivering, against the cold metal wall. My identification collar chafed against my neck. You can laugh. It's funny. I was like a dog in a kennel. I was here because I supposedly killed Kikyo. She pulled a hand gun on me, and by the time I found her again she already had that huge wound. She shot me in the chest and somehow I ended up here. I missed my mom, my home, everything. Despite the past years, I had hardly aged. Mom was still alive because she had been mated to my dad. Somehow that lengthened her life-span, but it didn't slow her aging. _

_But as much as I missed her, I was pissed. She had stopped visiting two years ago. I was brought and annual report on what was going on. I stared off into space for a while. There wasn't much else to do in solitary confinement. The door suddenly opened and a short woman walked in. A bit of spiritual energy flowed about her, but it was weak. That was the minimum requirement in a demon prison. To belong to the Demon's Guard you had to be human, over eighteen and have some purifying power. Not much to ask._

_The lady carrying the clipboard was alone, and she looked to be in her mid-thirties. Her dark eyes were indigo and her black hair was pulled into a bun with a few locks of hair framing her face. I wondered why she was here. A quick glance at the tally marks on my wall told me it wasn't time for the annual report on my mother's well-being._

_She was looking at me fearfully and I wondered what I looked like to her. My sullen, dull eyes drilled holes in hers and she simply stood there. I had taken enough abuse from other guards to know not to stand up yet. If I came too quickly they would hit me with their spiritual energy to watch me squirm. She didn't move and neither did I. Eventually I stood up and walked over to the iron, sutra enforced bars, gripping them to peer down at her._

"_What the hell is going on?" My voice sounded rough from lack of use and dirty strands of silver hair fell over my eyes._

"_Are you Inuyasha Taisho?"_

_I snorted. "Read the collar why don't you." I tilted my head to give her a clear view. She nodded slightly._

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news." She said gravely. I continued to look at her blankly. _

"_What?"_

"_Izayoi Taisho is dead. She contracted lung cancer two years ago."_

"_No…" I whispered, stumbling back in horror. "NO!" The cry was ripped from me as I fell to my knees, covering my head with my hands like one would do in an earthquake. That's what it felt like. My world was crumbling around me now that the last person on earth that had _ever _cared about my well being was gone. I dug my claws into my skull until blood ran down my arms and my filthy silver locks turned crimson. I felt my eyes bleed red as the demon blood took over. I stood in one fluid movement and in the same motion sprinted at the wall and body-slammed it. _

"_Damn it!" I howled, clawing myself, ripping my already tattered shirt to rags._

"_Please…" pleaded the woman, "Please stop hurting yourself…" I rounded on her and smelt her sudden fear at the sight of my face. _

"_Why" I yelled at her. "No one cares any way! I'm a half-breed! Why," I asked more quietly, "did she have to go?" _

_She didn't answer, and I knew then, that I was on my own. Even more so than when I had lived out on the street to get away from mom's abusive boyfriend. She was gone, and with her went my hope of having a place to go back to when I got out of this God-forsaken prison._

_**Flashback end**_

We had finished setting up her room at about four o'clock, and neither of us brought up out parental tiff. I had to admit, her room looked nice. It was bright and colorful, cheery, like her. If I could get over the fact that she could be Kikyo's twin sister, I think we might just work. But then, there's the slight problem of me. The problem that's always been there, dragging me down like a shark drags a swimmer into the deeps. I'm half-breed. I would never forget that. I'm a half-breed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Big thanks to the following people for their encouragements! : lannamoo, IlonaBliss, XxMYfanFICSxX, Alechaos Ogigio, Sora7, and MANGA1! I want you all to know, that, while I love you all, I will only be posting on Saturday, and Wednesday. I'm sorry, but I can't write any faster due to school, cross country, volunteering, and piano! Thanks you all so much for your comments. I'm aiming for 100 (hint hint) and hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Inuyasha POV:

"Come on, it's obvious you like her, go ask her on a date and get to know her!" Miroku practically shouted. A couple of people turned out way and snorted as I shuffled my feet nervously.

"You know it ain't that simple! Firstly, she's a priestess. Secondly, I'm a half-demon." Miroku banged his head repeatedly against his locker.

"You're hopeless! I give up!" Two weeks had passed and Kagome sat with Miroku and me every day now, which pissed Sesshomaru off greatly. I had a feeling he was going to say something to Kagome soon. Unbeknownst to me, Miroku and I weren't the only ones arguing that morning.

Kagome POV:

"Kagome! I've told you again and again, he's a _bad guy!_" Sango said sternly.

"And what would you know about it Sango? You won't even give him a chance!"

"He's done things that are unforgivable!"

"Like what?"

Sango lowered her tone and looked into my eyes coolly. "I'm not the one who should tell you that." She said as she walked away. I took a breath. I was going to ask Inuyasha Taisho out. It was now or never. I worked up my courage and found him having a heated debate with Miroku. The black-haired boy dropped his books and began to beat his head against a locker. Weird. I stepped up and took a deep breath.

"Hey Inuyasha." He glanced at me strangely. I thought I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'speak of the devil' but I couldn't be sure.

"Hey, what's up Kagome?"

"I was….wondering if you would…want to…" I swallowed. "Go out sometime?" He stared at me in shock for a moment, looked at Miroku, who looked at him, and they both started laughing. Inuyasha leaned up against the lockers he was laughing so hard and I felt my face redden at the cheeks and my eyes burned with tears. Miroku was in on it too!

"Fine!" I yelled at him. "Just…fine!" I balled my hands into fists and stalked away.

"Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted after me, but I kept walking. If only I had known that Rin was having boyfriend issues that morning too, we could have gotten together to rant about the evils of men.

Sesshomaru POV:

I inhaled Rin's heady scent as she sat nestled on my lap in the school court-yard. She was wearing a bright orange sweater and jeans with a daisy tucked behind one ear as her hands swiftly braided more flowers together to make a chain. Her quick fingers paused for a fraction of a second, but I caught it.

"Yes, Rin?" she smiled at my uncanny perception and ability to read her emotions.

"It's nothing really…but I wanted to ask you to be nice to Kagome. You know, that new girl that sits with Inu….I mean, your brother." She said. I nodded slightly.

"Why?"

"She's my friend, that's why! I know you don't like people who like your brother, but that's something else I wanted to talk about!"

I stayed silent and stared off into the distance for a moment before she impatiently burst out.

"Why do you hate him so much anyway?" The curiosity lacing that question was mixed with a lingering sadness that I couldn't put my finger on.

"He is a half-breed, a tainting to my father's noble blood." I replied shortly. She suddenly jumped out of my lap, the daisy chain falling to the dewy grass.

"Is that what it is? Because in case you hadn't noticed, I'm _human!_ If we have kids, they'll be _half-breeds_ and they'll _taint _your father's noble blood Sesshomaru! You had better think about what you want!" Rin shouted at me before running into the school. No doubt she was going to pester Jaken. She always did that to vent her anger. _Damn_… I thought to myself slowly before following her through the double doors.

Sango's POV:

No matter how many times I told her, Kagome always went to accompany the mongrel. I didn't understand it at all. I walked through the halls and heard Kagome shout.

"Fine! Just…fine!"

I shook my head and almost ran into Miroku. Oh crap.

"Ah, Sango! Just the girl I was looking for!"

"Ah, Miroku!" I mocked, "Just the perv I _wasn't _looking for!" Miroku chuckled imperturbably. His purple-gray eyes were mesmerizing, like rippling pools of shifting color, with his ruffled black bangs falling over his eyes as he laughed.

"Sango, Sango, Sango that is no way to speak to your date!" I balked.

"What…date?"

"Why, the one that I was about to ask you on!"

"And if I were to say…no?"

Miroku turned his hypnotic gaze on me and I knew that there was no way I could say no. His hand suddenly snuck around and touched my backside.

"PERVERT!" I screeched as I slapped him. "But yes, I'll go with you. Don't pull anything funny! Where are we going by the way?" I secretly was happy with the attention he was paying me.

"Well, I just thought I could take you to dinner this Saturday night at around 8:00." He grinned. I could see my hand-print glowing like a coal on his face. Maybe I shouldn't have hit him that hard. Or maybe he shouldn't have touched my butt. Whatever.

"Sure." I said with a quick nod. "I'll be ready by then. I live one floor below Inuyasha, the third door you come across. See you!" I paused and turned around. "Who was Kagome yelling at?" Miroku looked uncomfortable.

"Well, Inuyasha…" he began, and after he explained what had happened, I couldn't help but laugh too.

Kagome's POV:

Inuyasha caught my arm and by now I was crying visibly. I swung around and hit him across the face with splayed fingers and he looked shocked. He let go of my arm to rub his cheek.

"Hey!" he complained. "What the hell was that for?"

"What did you want, a hug?" I asked sarcastically through my tears. "If you didn't want to go you could have just said so, but you had to _laugh!_" He continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked irritably as he smirked.

"We weren't laughing at you; we were laughing at the irony!" I glared at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that?" His smile grew.

"Right before you walked up Miroku was trying to help me work up the courage to ask you out for Saturday. I wasn't going to go, but you walked up and asked, so…"

I felt a stunned and embarrassed look spread across my face. Oh crap. I just acted like a total brat _and _hit Inuyasha Taisho across the face. Luckily for me he didn't hit back. Not many people would have gotten away with that. He kept talking, smirking slightly at the look on my face.

"So, are you up for a date on Saturday?" I smiled widely.

"Yes."

The next few days passed blindingly fast and pretty soon the anticipated day was upon me. Inuyasha had told me to be casually dressed by 10:00 A.M., and so here I was in a grass green tee and khaki cargo shorts, my unruly black curls left down as I pulled on brown Rocket-dogs. Sota ambled into the hall and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, still in his blue stripped pajamas, Buyo cuddled in his small arms.

"Inuyasha's going to be here in a few minutes to pick me up for a date." Sota looked taken aback.

"I thought that albino guy was just your friend!" At that moment, the 'albino guy' in question knocked on the door. I pulled it open to see him wearing a black shirt with a gray zip-up sweat shirt, and a pair of jean shorts with his customary red base-ball cap. Come to think of it, I had never seen him without it. I made a mental note to ask him about it. He smiled easily at me and nodded to Sota. Buyo leapt out of my brother's arms and scurried to Inuyasha's feet to begin rubbing against his legs.

"Hey!" he said amiably to the fat feline as he scooped him up and scratched him behind the ears. He looked back at me as I regained my feet. "You ready to go?"

"Yep! Where are we going?" He gave me a mischievous smile. I never noticed how over-long his canine teeth were. I wonder if he needed dental work for that…

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" he cried laughingly as he put Buyo back on the ground. He turned away and motioned for me to follow. I stepped out the door after telling Sota goodbye. We raced down the shrine stairs and Inuyasha won of course. We strolled down the streets chatting about school, upcoming boxing matches, my cat, Inuyasha's job, and other random things and we soon reached a park. It was gorgeous and wooded on one end. We decided to hike through the woods, even though it was only about a mile until we ran into the road again. We walked for half an hour before Inuyasha suddenly halted and stared at something in the trees. Koga leaped out the branches and landed before us.

"Hey mutt-face. What's going on?" he asked nonchalantly. Inuyasha made a low sound in the back of his throat that sounded distinctly canine. I glared at Koga.

"What do you mean by calling him that?" I asked. Koga smiled in malice.

"Inuyasha, take off your hat and show the girl why don't you? Or are you afraid she'll run away screaming and treat you like the freak you are?" I turned slowly to face the silver-haired boy.

"Show me what?" I asked softly as Inuyasha averted his gaze. He looked sad, and angry, and I wanted to console him. But I had to know what he was hiding. Koga's hand suddenly shot out and snatched the cap off Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha POV:

I winced as the ball cap was whipped off my ears, tugging them ever so slightly and heard Kagome's gasp of surprise when she saw the white dog ears I had. I saw understanding blaze in her eyes as she took in my silver hair, my claws, my eyes, my teeth, and lastly my ears. He gaze fixated on them and I stood stock still. Koga smiled cruelly beside us.

"You've got ears." She said blankly.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"You've got _dog's ears._" I looked steadily at the ground as waves of anger and hurt threatened to overwhelm me. I made a quick mental note to kill Koga. Shouldn't be too hard to remember. I was suddenly almost knocked off my feet as Kagome jumped me and began to rub my ears.

"You've got _ears!_" she squealed like a giddy school girl. "They are so _cute!"_I had to resist the urge to ask her to scratch a little bit to the left. Koga looked staggered. His face had that total 'WHAT THE HELL?' look allllll over it. A thought suddenly occurred to me. Kagome isn't running away screaming. She doesn't think I'm a freak. She's not shooting me with priestess lightning. She's not trying to hit me. She….doesn't care. She doesn't care that I'm a half demon. I knew I'd find the perfect girlfriend one day. But I didn't think it would be a Kikyo look-alike. Crap. At least Kagome doesn't _act _like Kikyo, 'cause if she did, that would be way too damn creepy. Another thought hit me. Do I love Kagome?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yo yo, people! We are at the QUARTER MARK of my goal to reach 100 reviews! In order to commemorate this happy event I give you…. CHAPTER 5! Enjoy! :D

Kikyo POV:

I opened my eyes for the first time in fifty years. I didn't know how I was alive again, nor did I want to. The pain washed over me again, that mortal agony of my lovers talons tearing through my flesh. I would never forgive him. He was mine and I was his. I would drag him to hell on my way back. But first I had to annihilate the one who had brought me back to this world of suffering. I turned on the ogress and burned her into a million pieces.

"Not…me!" her head gasped.

"Yes you." I said in a low voice. "You brought me back from a death I had no wish to leave." As her ashes faded into nothing, I stalked away, taking a few of the demons' mini-soul collectors. The green serpents spun around me as I examined my porcelain skin. Revenge…it was such a sweet word.

Kagome POV:

I gasped, breathless with laughter as Inuyasha and I sat at an outdoor table in front of Myoga's slurping ramen noodles. We had been out since ten this morning and it was now nearing 8:30. After a minor brawl between Koga and Inuyasha over me, (I managed to break it up before it got too ugly and someone busted out with claws or fangs….) Inuyasha and I went to the movies and decided we were hungry. We then hit Myoga's for some ramen, and here we were. A strange thought occurred. Though I had only known Inuyasha for about three weeks, I felt like I understood him. It was odd because I hardly knew anything about him, but as I watched him laugh I felt as though making him happy was all that mattered.

Miroku POV:

"Mushin!" I yelled as I picked up my car keys. "I'm going out for a date! Be back late!" I headed toward the front door and found my alcoholic foster father in the living room. He looked up from his book.

"Going on a date? Or going to take some girls virginity?" He asked easily. After all, everything I learned, I learned from him. I glared at the man in question.

"Mushin, this girl means a lot to me." I said as I straightened my button up lavender shirt over black slacks.

"Sure, sure…" he replied disbelievingly. I turned my piercing purple-gray gaze on him.

"No, I mean _a lot._" He looked at me in surprise. I usually didn't go into serious relationships. Without waiting for a reply, I opened the door and walked out. I unlocked my Prius and hopped in. With any luck, I would make it to Sango's by 8:15.

Sango POV:

I looked at myself in the full length mirror in my room. The dress I was wearing had a fitted black bodice with thin straps, the floor-length hot pink skirt beginning at hips. I had black flats on and my brown eyes were accented with pink eye-shadow, my hair left down. Kirara brushed against my ankle.

"No touching Kirara, you're shedding remember?" She mewed in response and several white cat hairs fell to the ground. She scampered to the front door as I heard a light knock. I walked after my feline companion and opened the door. Miroku as waiting for me in a slightly fancier variation of what he usually wore to school. In place of black jeans were slacks of the same color, and he was wearing a purple button up shirt with his hands held behind his back. I looked at his hidden arms suspiciously.

"Why are your hands back there? Does this mean you're going to keep your hands to yourself tonight?" I asked. He smirked in response, gray eyes sparkling.

"Perhaps. Or it could be because I brought you these." He said as he produced a bunch of lilies from behind his back. I blushed slightly as I took them.

"Yellow lilies…. My favorite! But you _will _keep your hands to yourself, right?" He heaved a sigh, though the amused gleam never left his eyes.

"If you wish, dearest." He proffered me his arm and I took it, not bothering to lock the door due to the fact that Kirara would be home. "Your carriage awaits!" Miroku said as he opened the door to the passenger side of his midnight purple car.

Miroku POV:

Unfortunately we couldn't get very good parking, it being a Saturday night and all, so we were left to walk a short ways in order to get to the desired restaurant. Sango and I walked arm in arm down the slightly crowded walkways past boutiques and grocery stores when we heard a loud roar of laughter that easily cut through the crowds from across the street. Though I had never heard Inuyasha laugh that loudly I knew who it was right away. I looked over to see my best friend sitting at an outdoor table with Kagome in front of Myoga's. Inuyasha looked slightly worse for wear, with a split lip and black eye, but he was happier than I had ever seen him. Kagome was doubled over in her seat with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard, and Inuyasha was leaning back in his chair clutching his sides. Sango made a move to walk over to them, but I held her back, shaking my head. They looked so happy, any disturbance might interrupt them. I had noticed the absence of Inuyasha's hat; that was probably the reason for his high spirits. Kagome obviously didn't care about his… mixed blood. I watched Sango as she threw a distrustful look at Inuyasha before walking on.

"He's not going to hurt her you know." I said reproachfully. _Not on purpose anyway… _I thought discreetly. Sango snorted.

"Not going to hurt her, huh? The guy was convicted for killing a _priestess, _thank you very much!" I shrugged the accusation off.

"Actually, he was _framed _for killing a priestess. I would know because my grandmother was personally responsible for Inuyasha's cell." My mind went back to the pictures I had seen of a short, dark-haired woman with indigo eyes, to the diary she had kept of Inuyasha's story. He had fascinated her, not only because he was half-demon, but because he didn't seem like the type of person who would kill for selfish motives. After his mother's death, my grandmother had brought Inuyasha extra food, or talked to him in her free time. Sango's beautiful face registered pure shock.

"Framed? How do I know you're not making this up?"

"I have the diary my grandmother kept at my house if you want to see it. Here are the facts as I know them. Inuyasha was in love with a priestess called Kikyo. They were to meet in a forest park because Kikyo said that there might be a solution to Inuyasha's mixed blood. Inuyasha came late, but Kikyo wasn't there. Thinking that she may have already left, he turns to go back. He sees her and she pulls a hand gun on him and fires three shots, one hitting him in the right shoulder, triggering his demon blood. He destroys several buildings, causes a city fire, and kills two or three people who try to stop him. He comes back to his senses in a fountain square when he spots Kikyo again, this time with a gaping wound in her neck and shoulder. She fires at him again in a near fatal shot to the chest and Inuyasha goes down. When he comes to, he is arrested by the Demon's Guard and about twenty-two eye witnesses say that they saw Inuyasha wound Kikyo, but this is impossible because he was at the park, you see? So in truth, I'm thinking that a shape-shifting demon must have… oh, here we are!" I say as we arrive in front of the restaurant, cutting my monologue short. Sango has been listening patiently the whole time, a thoughtful look engraved on her features.

"So… Wouldn't it be possible for a demon to tell that the scent on Kikyo's wound wasn't his?"

"Perhaps." I say with a nod as we are seated. "But Inuyasha is a half-demon, and thus, under privileged. But let's turn our conversation aside, because my oddball best friend doesn't really make the best conversation…" Sango smiles at this comment. She is so beautiful, I hardly take my eyes off her the whole night. Unfortunately, my hands have the same problem, and by the end of the dinner, I'm pretty sure that Sango's hand-print has been permanently etched onto my face.

Sango POV:

Surprisingly, I had had a really good time with that lecherous monk! I returned home around 10:00 pm, and Kirara greeted me warmly by the door. _I need to get to know the monk better. _I think to myself as I cuddle my cat. _But only to find out more about Inuyahsa's cas_e. _I…don't really like that pervert… _But her conscious called for her to pay attention to her new feelings.

Inuyasha POV:

I passed a tired hand over my face. I had the best time of my life today with Kagome. She accepted me for what I was. Not like Kikyo, who was always wishing I could be human. Never like Kikyo. I had dropped Kagome off at her shrine, the trip taking a considerably shorter amount of time now that I didn't have to hide my demon strength and speed, and then come home. Intent on sleeping a bit before my work shift, I opened the door to my apartment. I smelled earth, and bone ash, and…whoa crap, there is _no _way that is what I think it is. There is a good reason for these smells, I'm sure of it. The soil is from my neighbors potted plants, the ashes from and urn in the house next to me, and the last smell… maybe I'm delusional. Or crazy. Or maybe I have Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. But that _cannot _be what it smells like. I flip on the lights and find out that I'm not crazy or delusional, nor do I have PTSD. Kikyo is sitting on my couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha POV:

I stumbled back over the threshold as the woman of my nightmares flowed toward me on billowing red skirts that reach the floor, her top covered by a tight black turtle-neck; her scent threatens to overwhelm me as it mingles with death and I strive to remain sane. I'm standing outside of my apartment now and she was in the door way. Guilt comes like an icy rain, and almost immediately after comes the fires of rage and betrayal. But above all was a sense of stunned confusion.

"Are… Are you… Really her?" I ask.

"Inuyasha…" she says my name like no one else in the world can, but I don't trust her. I was right not to. "Why did you betray me Inuyasha?"

"Me?" I choked out. "You shot me!"

"Don't lie," she hisses, "because I was the one who was torn." I'm still confused.

"But they told me you were dead and gone!" A cruel smile plays on her lips while her eyes remain black pools, travesties of Kagome's warmth. How cruel is fate that the only two women I had ever loved could be twins. Or maybe it's my poor judgment. Right now, I don't give a damn.

"Oh, I was dead, but I was never truly gone." She says softly as she raises her hand to shoulder length, wrist loose and dangling. I know what's coming. No place to hide; No time to run. Her wrist flick up at me, her fingers sending arcing volts of lightning into my body. I scream with the agony. I can't see, can't breathe. All I can hear are my own cries echoing over in my head, and the omnipresent pain is all my nerves detect. The pain goes on and on, and it feels like it's been there forever. All that ever was, is, or will be. And still it goes on, though I can no longer hear my own screams.

Sango POV:

It was nearing 10:30, but I was in no mood to sleep. Kirara paced my living room looking for a spot to lie down while I cleaned and polished my Hirikotsu. I'm amazed I was allowed to keep it in my apartment. That may have something to do with the fact that I threatened my landlord though. I rub a soft cloth lovingly over its smooth and familiar surface, knowing every dip in the bone, every pockmark, and knowing which fight or practice session it came from. I suddenly hear someone yelling, but disregard it, because people around here fought all the time. It was none of my business. But then the screaming starts.

The cries are desperate, horrible, and animal-like with pain. What's worse is that I know who the voice belongs to now. Inuyasha's cries continue and Kirara starts bristling. Whatever is happening, it's not good. I run to the door, slipping through with Kirara at my side. We run down the first flight of stairs the agonized yells cut off abruptly. Panic lends me speed and I fly down the second flight of stairs, Kirara skittering around my ankles as we round the corner together.

I see a woman in red skirts standing over Miroku's friend with her back to me. I pray that Inuyasha isn't dead, but he's laying ominously still, eyes half open with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He lies on his side, facing me. His silver hair was bloodstained, and I'm scared. Whatever this woman could do to bring down Inuyasha-who never gave up without a fight-was obviously painful and so incapacitating that the victim couldn't lash out against their attacker. Kirara transformed into a snarling beast as the woman turned slightly to face us. Her crimson skirt was flecked with a darker ruby, blood shining wetly on the cloth. I knew the face before she completed the turn.

"K-Kagome?" The cold disdain in her eyes instantly convinces me that this is _not _Kagome, no matter how much they may look alike.

"I am not she. My name is Kikyo." The woman says icily.

"B-but Inuyasha killed you! 50 years ago!" Kikyo nodded.

"He did. I suggest you leave so that I can kill him and be done with my vengeance." She says. I assume a ready stance and prepare to use my Hirikotsu. She laughs slightly until she notices Kirara.

"Oh, let me rid you of that nuisance, that demon cat. Humans and demons should never be together." So saying she slammed Kirara into a pillar, and nearly over the railing that kept her from falling three floors onto unforgiving concrete.

"Kirara!" I yelled as she twitched, the same pink lightning that I had seen sparking on Inuyasha traveling over her fur in waves. I raised my eyes angrily to the Kagome look-alike and throw my weapon with all my might. Kikyo laughs and erects a barrier. What she didn't account for was the sheer weight of the weapon. It forced her back, her bare feet leaving streaks of blood as they ground over the rough pavement. She hissed as my Hirikotsu returned to me.

"I won't forget that you stole my chance at vengeance, slayer!" She whispers to the breeze as she slowly vanishes into a cloud of soul collectors. Hearing Kirara regain her feet behind me, I dropped my Hirikotsu and ran to Inuyasha's side, kneeling. My knee dipped into a small puddle of blood as I lifted his head in my arms, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but very faint. The only sound in the hall way was the steady drip-drip of blood. I could see a scared looking half demon girl with short black hair and slitted eyes, like a cat, with a flicking black cat's tail beneath her nightgown. (A/N: Hehheh, look you guys! Me! P.S. the eyes are like Inuyasha's, not Voldemort's kind of slitted) Several other people arrived, drawn by the fight, but I didn't pay attention to them until the cat-girl shoved a phone into my hand. I swiftly dialed 911, telling them to hurry up. I thought for an instant before dialing Kagome's cell number after I had called Miroku.

"Hang in there Inuyasha. For Kagome." I whispered to him. At her name his eyelids flickered, the first movement from him that I'd seen.

Kagome POV:

I was _almost _asleep when my cell phone rang. I groaned and rolled out of my bed, checking the caller I.D., which said 'restricted'. I answered, just so that I could yell at the person on the other end for waking me up at 11:00. When I put the phone to my ear I could hear sirens in the background, someone crying, and a yelling voice that sounded like Miroku.

"H-hello?" I asked, surprised. I heard Sango's voice out of the other end.

"Miroku, leave the paramedics alone, they're…What? Oh, don't even start that with me!… Oh, hello? Kagome? SHUT UP MIROKU!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear at that point.

"Um, Sango?"

"Oh, yeah, hi Kagome. Listen, I just called an ambulance for Inuyasha and-" I cut her off.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Sango sighed on the other end.

"Look, just go to the hospital on L street and meet in the parking lot A.S.A.P, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'll borrow my mom's car, be there soon." I said quickly while tugging on a jacket over my pajamas. I left a note next to where my mom hangs up her keys, just in case I wasn't back by morning, and bolted through the door.

Inuyasha POV:

I was back in that town square, the one with the fountain. Smoke clogged my senses and fire alarms rang shrilly in my ears. I brushed rubble off one shoulder, triggering a spasm of agony from the bullet wound in it, but I ignored the pain. Nothing could compare to the pain of her betrayal. Kikyo. That traitorous wench. I began to laugh with the irony of it all. I laughed and laughed, but as if drawn by my bitter remembrance of her, she was there.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled her voice cutting through the ashes and screams with a clarity born of close bond. I would have heard her a mile away. A gleam drew my attention as I turned to her. The hand gun was fired and the bullet buried itself in my chest. I had been standing in front of a white building, but as the bullet pierced all the way through the left side of my chest the wall was painted in red. I noticed the scent of Kikyo's blood over my own. A huge gash was along her shoulder and neck. I wondered for a brief moment how that had gotten there before my attention turned to the burning pain that spread throughout my body, beginning at the wound over my heart. I gasped and fell to my knees, one hand hovering over the bleeding hole in my body.

"K-Kikyo… Why… I thought…you…" I couldn't form a coherent string of words, but my thoughts were as clear as daylight, faster than the speed of sound. My body suddenly ceased to obey and I blacked out, but the pain didn't leave me.

I suddenly heard a man's voice echoing through the blackness.

"He's waking up…"

_ Stop… _I whispered in my head. The pain was becoming unbearable. _Make it stop…_ Another voice pierced my consciousness, deeper and older.

"Restrain him." I felt cold metal cuffs close over my wrists, waist, and ankles. _Make it…_

"Stop!" I yelled as the pain hit me full force upon regaining consciousness. I was held in place, unable to writhe in my agony. I cried out, and though I tried to stop myself I began to feel the fire-blood in my veins, the fire-blood Kikyo's magic had held captive within me while she tortured me. Doctor bustled around me in a white room that smelled strongly of medicine and antiseptic as I thrashed. My eyes bled scarlet and the groaning of bending metal reached my ears. The fire-blood dulled the immediate pain and as a young man neared my head I snapped at him, my fangs burying themselves in his soft flesh and I felt his bones begin to crack. He screamed and I felt satisfaction that he should feel some portion of my hurt. I released him with a snarl, trying to free myself.

If I stayed here they would run tests on me, keep me here because I was different. I didn't trust doctors. At all. _Ever._ I strained against the metal bonds, breaking the one over my right wrist. I tried to sit up, and slashed at the air with my free hand. People were yelling to sedate me, but no one could get close enough to do it. I fought them as they tried different methods to get me to calm down. Nothing they did worked. I was panicked and in pain, fighting out of fear.

Kagome POV:

Sango had explained everything when I had arrived, and now the three of us sat in cold plastic chairs in a white hall outside of Inuyasha's room. The colorless door in front of us had a small square window in the top, directly above the numbers. Miroku dozed in his seat, and Sango's sleeping form rested on his shoulder. I was the only one who had stayed awake for the past three hours. I suddenly saw people running around in the room before me, heard a cry.

"Stop!" It was Inuyasha. He sounded pissed and scared and hurt and panicked. I stood up quickly as a sobbing young man stumbled through the door clutching his hand as it bled profusely from teeth marks. The people behind the door were trying to sedate him, or at least, that's what I gathered. Inuyasha's scream reached me through the door and I pushed in. No one stopped me in the confusion as I made my way to the table where he was pulling desperately at the iron cuff enclosing his left wrist. His eyes were scarlet and he had purple stripes across both cheeks, and this scared me.

"Inuyasha…" I said softly, and he whipped around faster than my eyes could follow.

"Don't come near me!" he barked, and the doctors stopped their hectic activity to watch me.

"Inuyasha… It's me… Kagome!"

"I know, and that's why you need to leave! I don't want to hurt you!" he said in a low voice, but instead of obeying his wish I dropped to my knees so that our faces would be level.

"Inuyasha, you need to let them help you. Please don't hurt them anymore. They just want to make you well again." I finished my little speech by brushing my lips against his in a soft kiss. "Don't make this harder to watch than it already is." My eyes brimmed with tears as his eyes stopped glowing. He looked tired.

"All right Kagome. For you." He murmured, sagging against the metal table. He fell asleep later and the doctors moved his condition from 'critical' to 'dangerous'. In regular person-speak that qualifies as 'really really bad' to just 'bad'. I stayed the night at the hospital, swearing to myself that I would be here when he woke up. Now that I knew he wasn't going to die, I was greatly relieved. In the morning Miroku and Sango left, and I stayed. My mom called and showed up with a change of clothes. And she did so for the next six days. How long was this going to take?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I apologize for the short chappie, but I hope you like it!

Chapter 7:

Inuyasha POV:

I'm awake, but I don't open my eyes. I 'm warm and comfortable, lying on a soft bed instead of a cold metal table, and I'm tucked in with a thick blanket that smells of softener. The fiery agony that had gripped my body seemingly moments ago had dulled to a constant ache, like I had broken ribs or something. My sharp ears picked up soft breathing and I suddenly became aware of a small hand in mine. I opened my eyes drowsily to see Kagome sitting next to my bed. She had changed from those kitten patterned pajamas and into white shorts and a green 'Switchfoot' shirt. (A/N: Teehee, my favorite!) Her black hair was disheveled and deep purple marks stood out under her eyes, which were only half open as she drowsed in her chair.

"Wow Kagome." I said hoarsely. "You look like crap!" I meant this in a kind way, to show that I was concerned that she wasn't sleeping, but in my current disoriented state, that didn't really come out right. I smelled salt water as her eyes flicked open at my words. Her cobalt eyes traveled over my face as I gazed worriedly up at her. The tears started to fall. "Oh crap, that didn't come out right… I didn't mean… I… just stop crying already!"

Well, she didn't stop crying. Instead she lunged at me, hugging me close to her. It hurt, a lot actually, but it felt nice at the same time. I swear I'm not a masochist.

"Inuyasha I'm so glad you're okay!" she sobbed into me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Man, the way you're reacting you would think I've been out for a week!" I said jokingly. Kagome bit her lip. "Oh damn!" I said in sudden realization. "What's today?" Kagome looked a bit distressed when she answered.

"Um… Friday. It's Friday." She said slowly, watching my reaction. I furrowed my brow.

"What's the story at school?" I asked. She looks even more distressed at that.

"Well, Kikyo enrolled and…" she stops at the look on my face. Kikyo. Was allowed to enroll in high school. The _same _high school I'm attending now. Well, I guess I'd better start writing my will, 'cause I'm _officially _dead meat. Toast. A goner. I tried to make light of the situation, because the way I see it, she can't try anything in front of so many people. I can't hold her in court for my current state of injury because 1. She's a priestess and will make up some crap about me being a threat to her person, and 2. Sango was the only actual witness. I gave a weak smile.

"This should be fun…" Kagome smirked in return.

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically, poking me in the ribs gently. "A real blast!" Shippo walked in to see her poke me in the ribs again. He watched as we got into full-on poke-fight and I didn't even realize he was there until he started laughing.

"Inuyasha!" he cried around the lollipop in his mouth. He ran over to join our poke-fest but was a bit… over-enthusiastic. He jabbed me in the side, sending shooting pain through my chest. I doubled over with a growl.

"Dammit Shippo, what the hell?" I say angrily. He looked away sulkily.

"You don't get mad when Kagome does it!"

"Kagome doesn't have friggin _claws _you idiot!" We continued to bicker as Kagome gave us amused glances.

Kagome POV:

The pair continued to squabble like siblings; that's what they acted like, brothers. Shippo suddenly pulled out a large bag of candy and tossed it onto Inuyasha's bed. He sat up and began to root through it with enjoyment.

"Hey, thanks Shippo!" he said happily. Shippo gave a sly grin.

"Looking for…. This?" he inquired, pulling out a Cup-O-Noodle. Inuyasha's eyes lit up gleefully as Shippo threw him the ramen.

"Yes!" he cried joyfully. "No crappy hospital food!"

"It's not that bad actually." I told him. He made a face at me.

"You've _eaten that stuff?_" he asked incredulously. "And you _survived?_" I nodded as the door opened a second time. Miroku walked in looking thoroughly downcast, eyes glued to the floor. I don't think he even noticed that Inuyasha was finally awake.

"Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha said with enthusiasm. Miroku's head jerked up in surprise at Inuyasha's voice. A huge grin broke out across his face as Inuyasha waved a candy bar at him.

"Yash!" he yelled as he crossed the room in three strides and fist-bumped Inuyasha. They can be such dorks at the best of times…

Inuyasha POV:

My best friend took a snickers bar out of my candy-bag without invitation and ate it as he told me about a funny instance at school. Miroku's face suddenly turned serious. "Hey, pretend to be passed out or something, Koga's here. Ahh, there he is!" the monk whipped around as I played dead. "Oh, wait, never mind, that's Sango. You know, black hair in a pony-tail, kinda disconcerting…" I laughed.

"I'm gonna tell her you said she looks like Koga!" I cried as Miroku vigorously shook his head. Sango walked in and looked uncomfortable and surprised.

"Oh, glad to see you're awake, but Koga's here…" she mumbled. I saw movement through the window in my door and quickly flopped over again. Not a half-second later I heard the door creak open, and that foul wolf-scent flooded the room. Another scent entered as well, like Koga's, but more feminine, mixed with flowers. It took me a moment to realize it was Ayame. Footsteps approach my bed side and the wolf-smell grew stronger.

"Hey Kagome." He drawled. His voice alone was enough to piss me off. I rotated my ears minimally to hear what was going on better.

"H-hi Koga." Kagome stuttered. She sounded nervous for some reason.

"You know Kagome, if mutt-face dies, I'm still an option…" _What?_ That's cold. I smell salt water and soon after come to the realization that Kagome is crying. She's faking it…. I think. I hear the rustle of clothes and the sharp sound of flesh on flesh accompanied by Koga's grunt of surprise. I remind myself to kiss whoever just slapped him.

"How dare you!" Yelled Ayame. "You don't have any consideration for others do you? How could you say that when Kagome is so obviously upset? And worse, what about _me?" _Koga snorted.

"What _about _you?" he asked rudely. Ayame sniffed.

"You don't remember what you told me? You said… that we would be married one day… on the night of the lunar rainbow…" she said softly.

"Tch, no such thing as a 'lunar rainbow'. Besides, we're not even dating. I can do what I like." He said angrily. His scent receded and I heard the door shut. I remained limp, not sure if I wanted to talk to Ayame.

"Don't worry about it Ayame, he'll come around." Said Miroku comfortingly. I opened my eyes fractionally to see what her response would be. She wailed and put her hands over her eyes.

"You don't know how a woman feels when she's in love!" she cried, her red pig-tails whipping around as she shook her head. Miroku nodded wisely as he replied.

"No, but I've _felt _enough women to know how they feel _to _love. This is your queue to slap me, scream 'you pervert' whatever." Ayame smiled brightly.

"Okay!" Her fist collided with Miroku's face, and he hit the ground. I can only assume that she put all of her anger toward Koga into that punch, because he didn't get back up. I couldn't help it. I started laughing hysterically. Ayame looked like she was having a heart attack as I doubled up in laughter. Sango looked at me disapprovingly.

"I thought friends weren't supposed to laugh at other friends' pain."

"Sorry!" I gasped. "But he's had that one coming for _years!_" Ayame suddenly released a squeal, bringing me up short in my laughter.

"You mean you were _awake _when Koga said… and then I was… _oh no!" _She squeaked. I nodded, but I didn't really care about what had happened.

I spent the rest of the day messing around with my buddies. Ayame left shortly after four, and visiting hours ended at six. Kagome was still there at seven. A nurse asked her to leave and she complained feebly until I told her to get out and go to bed. Unsurprisingly, she didn't complain. She mumbled something about calling her mom and left.

About an hour later, I was _incredibly _bored. I counted the tiles on the ceiling. I counted the _dots _on the tiles on the ceiling; I got up to try to walk ( and leave the hospital on my own) but promptly fell over in pain; dragged myself back into bed; Counted the tiles again, and walked one lap around the room before collapsing onto my bed for the second time. I let loose a stream on curses as a tall, black-haired doctor strolled in. His name tag read: Suikotsu, member 6. I had no idea what the hell that was supposed to mean…

"Inuyasha Taisho?"

"What?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm here to bring you up to date on your current condition. You had some internal bleeding but you healed quickly. There may still be some pain in your abdominal area…" he rambled.

"No shit Sherlock…" I muttered, and he narrowed his eyes at me but continued as if he hadn't heard.

"…And you will be released from the hospital tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep." He left me staring at the closed door. Sleep? I had been asleep for the past 144 hours! I had never been less tired in my life! I started to count the tiles again. I was in for a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru POV:

Three weeks. Rin hadn't spoken to me in three weeks. I tapped my pecil thoughtfully on the note book paper, not even listening to what my AP calculus teacher was saying. As if I cared to begin with. The bell rang a few minutes later and I stalked slowly through the halls as other students hurried to other classes. I slipped into a maintenance closet, keeping my eyes on my quarry. Rin walked by with an armful of books. The bell was due to ring within seconds, and the hall was empty. I made my move.

I opened the door silently and crept forward as softly as the wind. My hands flashed out, one arm wrapping around her torso, one around her neck. She screamed for a half a second before I clapped my hand over her mouth and she began to thrash about in a violent effort to free herself.

"Stop, Rin." I said lowly, and she froze. I released her mouth and she turned to face me, spitting out strands of hair. Anger blazed in her eyes as she looked up at me.

"It's only you." She growled and attempted to leave. I grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk."

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Then you will listen." She stopped. "Sit. This will be the longest speech you will _ever _hear me make, so listen well. " I commanded, gesturing to the floor. She glared at me and sat grudgingly against the wall. I sat next to her. It was time I got over my selfish pride.

Rin POV:

"You asked me why I hated my brother…" he began, and already I felt anger boiling up inside as I tugged several strings from my pocket and began to weave them into a chevron pattern. He had no idea how much his comment about half-breeds had hurt. I wanted children more than anything, and Sesshomaru's words had crushed my hopes of having a family with him. "…And I told you it was because he was a half-breed." He continued. I prepared to get up and leave so that he wouldn't see me crying, but his next words stopped me. He said it so matter-of-factly it stunned me. "I lied."

I was too shocked to reply, but I was saved that luxury as he swiftly went on. "I lied. I thought you should know, as well as why. So I will begin."

"You lost your parents at a young age, unless I am mistaken. You could say that I lost my parents at young age as well. But unlike you, I was not devastated. In fact, I was rather pleased." My heart seemed to freeze as he said this. How could you lose your family, and not even regret it? "You could say that I was born an orphan, even, because I was never wanted." I sat perfectly still to catch every one of his words.

"I was a child born only to be an heir. My parents did not love each other; In fact, their relationship only went as far as to not killing one another. My mother never wanted children, and the fact that I am very nearly an exact replica of my father did not help things." I looked at his serious profile and wondered how anyone would hate him as their child. If I had children I would treasure every one of them, no matter how many there were, or how they behaved.

"Minutes after I was born, my mother gave me to nurses who raised me. Many of them died, and I soon realized that to grow close to any one of them would only cause me more pain. So I locked away my emotions. I didn't let even my father see what I truly felt. He came to visit me occasionally, you know.

I was raised with hardly a word from my father, and none at all from my mother. I saw her only once, when I was presented as her son. I suppose you could call what they did neglect. Emotionally at least." I felt an unbearable feeling of sadness well up inside me as I looked at his perfect features. I opened my mouth, but he went on.

"When I turned fifteen, my father began to have contact with me. I was allowed to go out with him. We did things together, and I began to feel loved for the first time in my life. But then _she _came." For the first time, I saw his calm features contort into a mask of bitterness. "Father came to see me less and less after he met that stupid human wench _Izayoi. _He loved her more than he had ever loved me to be sure. Eventually he stopped visiting all together. He left home. My mother left shortly after. And I was _happy._" He spat the word like a curse, sarcastically.

"His last words to me were a question. 'Have you someone to protect?' I replied no. I didn't need anyone to protect. I _couldn't _protect _anyone _because in order to protect them, I would need to love them. I had locked my emotions away. I could no longer love.

Inuyasha was born and my father died for a child that was less than an hour old. He didn't abandon the child he had never met in favor for his eldest son, no, he gave himself for them. The true reason I hate Inuyasha is jealousy. Envy. It is a hateful, unworthy emotion, but it is there all the same. I envy him for having a loving mother. I envy him for having my father's favoritism. I envy him for having friends who care about him for more than his money or looks." He paused, thoughtful.

"You probably have never felt such imperfect emotions. You're pure, innocent… perfect. I thought you should know that I'm not. I'm desperately flawed, and I hate it." He fell silent at last, and I could see him staring at me through the corner of his eye. I was too shocked and overwhelmed to say anything as I thought over his words. The liquid gold of his eyes hardened into stone-like amber after a few moments. He stood angrily, and too late I realized that he took my silence for continued rage. He turned away without looking at me, and I barely heard his subtle, "Goodbye, Rin," as he closed the door to the closet, leaving me in the dark.

How long I sat there, consumed with regret, surprise and pity, I didn't know. I heard the bell ring and I stood up, thinking of an excuse for my absence in Chemistry. I tugged open the door, and two slips of paper floated feather-like to the ground. I picked them up and read the top one first. It was a nurses' note claiming that I had been in the office with a bad headache during second period. This was untrue! How could that possibly be… I looked at the second sheet. There, in thin, spidery, beautiful hand writing laid my answer as to how I had been excused from second period. One word was on the white paper. _Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru POV:

The bell for third period Government rang and I swept out of the room, scooping up my books as I went. Fourth period was lunch, but I had no intention of going to the cafeteria. I had no need of food to begin with, and I only went to be with Rin. Who quite obviously didn't want me there. I walked through the halls like a fish going up-stream, against the tide of students. I found the door I was looking for and slipped inside. I deposited my book-bag on the floor as I flipped a switch, dimly lighting the dark room.

A single beam of light fell upon a large, sheet-covered object, and I approached slowly, ascending the three steps up to it. I twitched the sheet of the grand piano, _my _grand piano, and caressed its ivory keys. I gently slid the leather covered bench out and sat down. I began to play Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' Movement 1, a melody which rather reminded me of myself. Calm, seemingly flawless to begin with, but then falling deeper into the G minor key, becoming discordant, but still beautiful. As I played a trickling down-scale, the door behind me opened and surprised me, causing me to miss a double sharp. I played on, expecting whoever it was to leave in short order.

They did not. Rather, the person came and stood right behind me, speaking my name gently.

"Sesshomaru…" It was Rin. I ignored her and played on. I wanted to finish the music. She stood there until I hit the last, soft, melancholy key and stood up. I avoided looking at her as I picked the crumpled white sheet up off the ground and spread it over the piano again. At last I could avoid it no longer and I came to stand directly in front of her. I wondered what she wanted, but I needn't wait long to find out.

She wrapped her small arms around my torso; it was the highest place on body she could reach.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as she buried her face in my chest. I stroked her hair back away from her face.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Rin." I bent down and brushed my lips against hers in a gentle kiss. As I pulled back she did something I would have previously thought impossible. She stretched up and kissed me. This is hard to believe because I'm nearly seven feet tall, and she barely clears five feet.

Point is, she reached my face. We kissed again and she pulled back with a small grimace.

"Get _down _here," she complained, "it's hard work trying to get up _there_." I chuckled as I bent down closer to her level and she gave a sharp gasp. I stopped laughing.

"What?"

"That's the first time I've seen you laugh! It's beautiful!" I blinked at her.

"Um, I'm not following your train of thought." She shook her head.

"Never mind." She kissed me again, and this time, I wasn't sure how many minutes elapsed. It could have been one minute or ten, I couldn't tell. What I do know, is that we were interrupted by the strangest of things. Rin's stomach.

It suddenly gave a loud rumble. I pulled back away from her and smirked as she groaned.

"My mind says you're more important than food, but my stomach begs to differ!" she laughed.

"Come on you little glutton!" I said teasingly as I grabbed her hand to lead her out of the room. "I sometimes forget that you need food…" she giggled as we walked toward the cafeteria. My attention was so completely focused on her gorgeous features that I barely noticed the person coming down the hall in the opposite direction.

My shoulder bumped theirs and I heard a thud and a grunt as they hit the floor, accompanied by the metallic clatter of crutches on tile. I turned around to apologize and help whoever it was to their feet.

"I'm sorry, I…" I stopped as I saw who it was. "Never mind, no I'm not." I said.

"Stupid bastard!" My younger brother growled up at me from his position on the floor.

I turned and left him on the ground, and as I walked away with Rin clinging to my arm, for the first time in a _very _long while, I was happy.

Inuyasha POV:

I scrambled on the ground trying to reach my crutches. I was mostly healed from Kikyo's visit, but still tender. Walking with crutches was necessary to getting around without hurting myself worse. According to 'Suikotsu' at least.

I pulled myself up into a semi-standing position against the lockers and stretched out to reach the fallen crutches.

"D…Damn…it!" I grunted. Shippo skidded around the corner and pretty much rammed me before poking me repeatedly in the arm,

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

"Can't… reach…" I grumbled as I continued to retrieve my crutch.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

"Tell me what you want so I can tell Kagome your last words after I _throttle you!_" I growled at the little fox. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head.

"I forgot…" With a furious growl I put him in a head-lock.

"Gah, you little brat!" I cried. Kagome came around the corner with Sango and Miroku. I froze in the act of trying to knock Shippo unconscious.

"Oh, hi guys." Kagome stared at me and then came over to pry Shippo out of my head-lock. I let her have him.

"Miroku, can you grab my crutch?" I asked. He complied.

"Why was you crutch all the way over there?"

"My bastard of a brother came by. End of story." I growled as I hobbled away. Damn Sesshomaru.

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter focused a lot on Sesshomaru… I find him a fascinating character. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha POV:

I leaned against my windowsill and peered out into the gathering darkness. After a quick glance at the clock I continued to stare out at the sky. I could already feel the damnable change starting as the sun sank lower into the horizon. In a few minutes it would disappear completely. I inhaled the breeze that flowed through the open window as a last vestige of my demon senses. I hated this night more than any other.

I went to the bathroom and watched my reflection as my ears slowly became pointed, and then rounded; my fangs shrank away; my hair turned midnight black and my eyes became a dark gray-brown. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I couldn't hear a damn thing. Not to mention my sense of smell.

A sudden thought occurred to me as I walked sadly back to my living room. I didn't want to spend tonight alone… or with Miroku. I picked up the phone and looked at the clock again. It was 8:30. Kagome would still be awake, I think.

I dialed her number without looking at my phone list. The phone rang shrill in my ears a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she trilled cheerfully, and I could actually _feel _her smiling through the phone. Why was she always so damn happy?

"Hey Kagome." My voice sounded sullen and rough compared to hers. Then again, I _was _sullen and rough…

"Oh, hi Inuyasha!"

"This might seem kinda sudden, but can I come over?" there was a slight pause on the other side of the line.

"Um, sure. What for?"

"I just wanted to show you something. I would wait until tomorrow, but it'll be gone by then."

"Well, alright. We can watch a movie while you're here! It starts in twenty minutes. I wasn't going to watch it because it's a horror film, but since you'll be here…"

"Sure. I'll be over."

"The door will be unlocked, so you can just let yourself in. Mom is at the hospital overnight with Grandpa because he hurt his back, and Sota will be going to bed soon, so be quiet when you come in, kay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See you in a few. Bye."

"Bye." The phone gave a muted click as I hung up. I gave myself a once over, and pulled a black hooded sweatshirt over my maroon shirt and baggy jeans before leaving. Damn, I hated this night.

XxXxXxXxX

I made to the shrine in ten minutes and true to her word, Kagome had left the front door unlocked. I opened the well oiled door without a sound and put my hood down. I the door silently and walked down the hall.

Even with my crappy human senses I could hear the popping of popcorn and the smell of addictive salt and butter. I stood in the kitchen doorway and watched Kagome pull a large bowl out the cabinet while the popcorn cooked in the microwave. She turned and gave a startled little half-scream when she saw me.

She grabbed a _huge _butcher knife out the drawer behind her and pointed it at me with trembling hands. I backed up a step and raised my hands to shoulder level in a gesture of surrender.

"W-who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Kagome put the knife down. Please?" I added the last part as a plea. I should have seen this one coming. Why the hell should she recognize me like this?

"_How do you know my name?" _She cried in a high-pitched voice. Her hands were trembling really hard now. I doubted she would be able to use that knife now.

"Kagome, please put the knife down. I really don't think I would be able to survive a stabbing at this point."

"I don't know who you are! Get out of my house!" I rolled my eyes.

"Kagome, you _invited _me to your house!"

"No I didn't! G-Get out!" I allowed a hard edge to creep into my voice as I addressed her.

"Look at my face, wench, and tell me you don't recognize me." She stared at me for a moment and the knife blade lowered a bit.

"Inuyasha?" I rolled my eyes again.

"No, it's Barney the purple dinosaur, Kagome." She put the knife back in the drawer, never taking her eyes off me.

"You gave me a _heart attack! _What happened to your hair? Where are your claws? Where are your _ears_?" In answer I pushed my hair back and tucked it behind my human ear. She gasped. "You look human!"

"Dammit, I _am _human!" she pouted.

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

"For me it is a bad thing!" Kagome turned around and pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl. She glanced at the clock before remarking, "The movie is starting," and walked out of the kitchen. I stared after her a moment before following.

XxXxXxXx

The movie was pretty gory, even with all that I had seen in life. Every time anything even _remotely _scary happened, Kagome would squeal and bury her face in my arm. At some point, I don't really remember when, she ended up in my lap with her face hidden against my chest. Even with my weak human senses I could smell her slightly floral scent. I closed my eyes for a few moments, and when I opened them two minutes later, Kagome had fallen asleep, arms wrapped tightly around my torso. The movie was over and it was about eleven.

I turned off the T.V. via the remote and looked at Kagome. If her Mom and Grandpa came home, this would look pretty suspicious. I tried to pry her off me. The harder I pulled, the tighter she squeezed. In the end, I let her have her way simply to avoid broken ribs. She snuggled against me even closer than before. I sighed and dropped my head back against a pillow. May as well get some rest.

XxXxXxXx

When I woke, my demon senses hit me like a wall. I usually didn't sleep on the night of the new moon, so I could feel the gradual effects of my demon blood coming on. However, this was like a slap in the face. It was like having cotton balls removed from my ears and being able to smell for the first time.

I could hear the sizzling of hot oil and the low grumble of an oven burner. I smelled bacon, waffles and eggs and more closely, Kagome's brother. I half-opened one eye and gave a low growl. The little boy was about three inches away from my face. He quickly scrambled backwards when he saw I was awake. He stared at me. I stared at him.

"Um, hey kid."

"You're not a half-albino, you're a half-_demon_!" he cried. I narrowed my eyes.

"What _of _it?" I growled. His next words caught me off guard.

"That's AWESOME!" the third-grader yelled, pumping one fist into the air. Kagome stirred against my chest and I removed my arm from around her shoulders. She mumbled incoherently before subsiding. Sota glanced at the kitchen door.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Mama asked me to ask you if you wanted to eat with us when you woke up." I raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Is it just me, or is your family unusually… _accepting _of half-breeds?" the boy shrugged.

"Mama's just happy Kagome finally found a boyfriend." He gave a goofy grin. Mrs. Higurashi's voice drifted out of the kitchen.

"Sota, come help me set the table!" The boy scurried off. My legs were starting to fall asleep, and Kagome wasn't showing any signs of waking up. Sota poked his head out of the kitchen again.

"Wake her up!" I blinked.

"Why me? She's _your _sister!" He gulped.

"You've never seen Kagome in the morning, have you?" he asked with a nervous look.

"Well, no, but-"

"Have fun getting mauled!" he squeaked. "I'm gonna watch how this plays out!" I smirked.

"Look kid, it all depends _how _you wake up the she-lion. Watch and learn." I said confidently. I bent over and lightly brushed Kagome's ear with my lips and I murmured to her, "Good morning, Kagome." She opened her eyes a fraction and glared at me through the corner of her eye.

"Wsh gnf abt it?" she asked. I sat back up.

"Well, I don't know what you just said, but breakfast is ready."

"I asked, 'what's good about is?' referring to the fact that you said 'good morning'" she stated grumpily. She unwrapped her death-grip from around my ribs. "Why did you have to wake me up anyway?"

"Well, you're brother apparently finds us a subject of _riveting _fascination." I chuckled. Kagome leaped up.

"WHAT?" she shrieked. Her grandpa peered around the corner.

"Kagome, you're growing up so fast! My little granddaughter… with a boy!" he choked.

Kagome screeched. "What are you implying Grandpa?" I simply stared. After a while of watching Kagome smack her grandfather, I ambled into the kitchen with Sota. Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her frying pan and greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning!" I gave a brief nod before I was distracted by the huge plate of food she offered me. I gasped my thanks to her as I picked up my fork and started shoveling eggs into my mouth. "Sota, go ask grandpa if he remembered to take his medication, alright?" Sota nodded and left the room. Kagome's mother sat at the table across from me and smiled again.

"Do you love my daughter?" she asked. I choked on my food and swallowed. What… the hell?

"Um, I… that is… I mean…. I don't know?" She gave an understanding nod.

"Alright. Well, you'll figure it out sooner or later." She said cheerfully. Kagome then walked in, her face beet-red. She slumped down low in the chair next to me.

"Stupid… gonna kill him…" she muttered. I laughed lightly.

Kagome POV:

"Wow Kagome, I didn't know you could change colors like that!" Inuyasha said teasingly. I glared at him. My face was burning, and I could tell that I matched Inuyasha's shirt. I kept grumbling about my embarrassing grandfather when my mom placed food in front of me. Despite myself, I copied Inuyasha and wolfed down the bacon, eggs and waffle. After breakfast Inuyasha claimed he had to go home.

"Whyyyyyyy?" I whined. He looked down at himself.

"Uh, Kagome? I've been wearing the same clothes for a while, and I need a shower." He stated. I sighed.

"All right. See you at school tomorrow, I guess." He winked at me in a slightly mocking way.

"Count on it!" With a last smile he took off down the shrine stairs. I went back inside, thinking. How come he always came over here? I had never been to _his _house. Then again, he lived alone, so the house probably looked like the inside of his locker: like a tornado hit it. I shrugged and began to pack up my back pack for tomorrow morning. My cell phone began to ring. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome!" it was Sango. "Rin, Ayame, and I are going to the mall in an hour. You wanna come?" I heard a voice in the background that sounded like Ayame. "She better come! I wanna hear all about what she and her boyfriend did last night!" My face started to burn again.

"H-how do you guys know about that?"

"Miroku." Said Sango in an offhand voice. "No, wait, Rin! Gimmie the phone!" There was the faint sound off squabbling, and then Rin started talking. "Listen Kagome, if you can't come we're going to kidnap you and bring you anyway!" she trilled.

"Uh, no, that's okay, I can go." I hastily reassured her.

"Lovely!" she sang. "Meet us in front of the Wetzels Pretzels!"

"Sure, see you there." I hung up while Rin and Ayame played tug-o-war with the phone on the other end. With a sigh I picked up my purse and headed to the door. This was going to be fun!

Inuyasha POV:

I was wandering the mall with no real intent in mind. It was close to my house, and I was bored out of my mind, so I came here. I didn't bring any money, so I couldn't buy anything. I wasn't with anyone, so I couldn't chat. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, so I couldn't browse.

_Pointless, boring, trip. _I thought to myself. _This almost worse than hanging out at home!_

I began to walk out of the mall when a girl grabbed my arm. Twisting around, I saw that it was Kikyo. What the hell? What was she trying to pull? There were too many witnesses here!

She caught me completely off guard as she pressed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. My mind went completely blank, and I found myself kissing her back. There was something pulling at the back of my mind, but I didn't know what it was. Screw it. I'd find out soon enough.

Kagome POV:

"So how did Miroku know Inuyasha was at my house?" I asked Sango.

"Weeeellll…. Miroku tried to call Inuyasha, and he didn't pick up until, like, 1 A.M., and Miroku asked why. Inuyasha just said he was spending the night at your house."

"Oh. We watched a movie and I fell asleep on his lap." Ayame leaned in close to my face, one finger on her lips in a thoughtful, suspicious pose.

"Is that _all _that happened?" she asked.

"Yes! I swear, that's it!" She shrugged her shoulders and pulled back.

"All right! So, what's…." She suddenly trailed off, and a totally shocked expression spread over her face.

"What?" Sango, Rin, and I asked simultaneously. She mouthed silently, like a fish out of water. I followed her gaze and almost started crying on the spot. Inuyasha was making out with Kikyo. In public. I felt shattered. Sango gave a low growl and Rin swore. She didn't do that unless she was _really _ticked off. I lowered my eyes.

"I-I'm just gonna…gonna go home now." I said softly. This 'fun' trip to the mall was a nightmare. I had _trusted _him! I broke down on my way home. I stepped inside the door with tears streaming down my face. Sota looked worriedly up at me.

"What's wrong Sis? Are you hurt?" he asked innocently.

"Yes Sota." I said lowly. "Very hurt. But not in the way that you're thinking." He looked confused, but shrugged it off.

"Well, Inuya-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Don't even say his name! I never want to see that two-timing cheater's face again! I _hate _him!" Sota was speechless as I pushed past him and went up stairs. I flopped down on my bed and sobbed into my pillow.

My heart, and my trust, were ground to dust.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OMG, I'm SO sorry you guys! I went on a school camping trip and just got back! Don't hurt me! Well, I hope you enjoy Inuyasha's stupidity you guys! :0

Inuyasha POV:

Kagome! That was what was tugging at my memory! I pulled away from Kikyo and lightly pushed her away. She gazed sadly up at me.

"That girl….is more important to you?" she murmured. "But I will not give up on you. I will fight her to the last breath for you. Farewell, Inuyasha." She said softly as she walked away. I stretched out a hand after her, but dropped it again to my side. Let her go. I would see her at school. I walked home with my hands in my pockets, head bowed.

What had I been _thinking_? What if Kagome had seen me with Kikyo? It just wasn't worth the risk. I took the stairs to the third floor as always, but at the top of the second landing, my way was barred. A sound like an angry cat came from the group before me: Sango, Rin, Kirara, and Ayame.

Surprisingly, the feline-like sound came from _Ayame, _not Kirara. I halted.

"She _knows _Inuyasha." Sango hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Huh?"

"Kagome _knows _that you're _two-faced, lying, cheating, bastard _who _crushed her heart!_" She yelled at me. My own heart seemed to freeze at those words.

"I…I…"

"Shut up!" shouted Rin. "Sesshomaru was right about you!" Ouch. That was a bit harsh… Ayame stepped up now.

"She won't do anything about it, but as her friends we're obligated to _kick your ass for her!" _Oh crap. I didn't like where this was going.

"Get him, Kirara." Sango said coldly. It started to rain. Blood and water mixed on the pavement. Who knew that three girls and a cat were capable of causing such pain?

Kikyo POV:

"I managed to throw him into confusion, at the very least, Naraku." I said into the phone. "Don't forget our _deal._"

The plan was simple. Narakuwanted a priestess to do his dirty work in eliminating demons. He asked me, but I wanted Inuyasha. I couldn't have it both ways.

So he came up with a compromise. I split Inuyasha and Kagome, keep Inuyasha, and make the girl _so _bitter that she would be willing to team up with Naraku. Simple. Human hearts were easily destroyed. I would know better than anyone.

"Don't worry, dear Kikyo." Naraku purred silkily. "I haven't forgotten." There was a click as he hung up. Yes, human hearts were easily turned. I would know.

Kagome POV:

I was done crying. After all, the angels were crying on my behalf as well. (A/N: My little brother thinks that angels are crying when it rains…lol) The rain came down in buckets as I stared out the window with a pillow in my lap. I rose from my seat and went down stairs.

Sota gave me a wary look as I passed him on my way into the kitchen. I ignored him and poured milk into a mug and mixed it with chocolate syrup. After heating it in the microwave for a few moments I had hot chocolate.

I didn't really want it. Not with that image of Inuyasha and Kikyo in my head. The steam gradually faded as the hot milk cooled. I took as sip but it was tasteless as….. water, I suppose.

There was a sudden thud at the door. I gave a start and looked in the direction of the hall. Both mom and grandpa were out, and they both had keys. They wouldn't have bothered knocking.

Another dull thud echoed down the hall. I got up and timidly approached the door. We don't have a peep-hole in our door, so I opened it. You'll never guess who was on _my _doorstep!

For those who guess Inuyasha, ding ding ding! You're a winner!

I only opened it a crack and glared out at him. I was startled by his appearance. He was totally soaked. He was shivering slightly and holding one arm at the bicep as if it were injured. He was hunched over a bit, and his bangs were dripping in his eyes. An angry red weal swelled beneath his right eye, and blood blossomed on the rain-puddle at his feet. I suddenly realized why he was holding his arm. Three claw-marks were gouged into his shoulder and sent blood spilling down over his wrist.

He gave me a faint half-smile as I opened the door wider.

"Damn Kagome, your friends sure know how to get things done!" He said half-jokingly. He winced suddenly and ran his tongue over his fangs. "Aw, dammit, they made my mouth bleed!" he muttered before spitting blood into a potted plant.

"What do _you _want?" I hissed venomously at him. He flattened his ears to his head and looked utterly remorseful in that moment. As well as utterly pathetic.

"To, uh…um… apologize." He sighed, looking at the ground. I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, but he glanced up, and then back at the floor before pleading with me.

"Please don't yell at me." He said softly. "Trust me, Ayame and Sango already took care of it." He looked so pitiful I felt myself soften a bit.

"Look, get in here so you don't catch a cold." I said brusquely. I opened the door all the way and he stepped inside. I noticed he was walking with a slight limp, and when I glanced at his leg, his ankle was torn, but no longer bleeding.

"What the heck happened?" I burst out despite myself. His ears seemed to droop.

"Well, I went home and found the stairway blocked by your friends. Sango, Rin, Ayame, and that cat…. Kirara, I think?" he paused. "Anyway, the cat got my shoulder, Sango hit me in the face, and Ayame kicked me down the stairs. I'm pretty sure that was accidental though."

I was in total shock. Why the heck were my friends beating on Inuyasha? Oh yeah, cause he's a two-timer. I felt my resolve harden again.

"On second thought, get the hell out of my house!" I growled, hands on my hips.

"Kagome, come on! I didn't-"

"I _said, _get out!"

"Kagome, I-"

"Beat it! Vamoose! Hot-toite kure! Desaparece! Aller loin! Gehe weg! I've said in five different languages, so I would have thought you would get the massage! I. Don't. Want. You. In. My. House." (A/N: That was Japanese, Spanish, French, German and English people. All of them basically mean 'Go away')

"I'm _sorry!" _he yelled suddenly. I froze. He was so prideful; he would _never, ever _apologize unless he _really _meant it. I surveyed him for a moment.

"No."

"Will you at least listen to my explanation?" he asked timidly. Am I really that scary?

"I'm listening." I said frigidly.

"You can't… expect me to forget Kikyo. Even after what happened between us… she was still the one person I could rely on after I left home. My mom's boyfriend detested me to the point of abuse, so I left…and Kikyo took me in. You can't tell me to completely forget her." I glared at him.

"So I'm just a replacement? After all, we could be _twins_!" I said with a slight edge of sarcasm. "Is that the only reason you even spoke to me in the first place?"

"No! At first, maybe at the beginning that's why. But now I know that you're… you! Only you!"

I finally softened. "Alright. I believe you." Sota chose that moment to peer around the corner.

"Why is _he _here?" my brother asked reproachfully. "Isn't _he _reason you yelled at me? Hid in your room? Cried for hours on end?" He asked scornfully. Inuyasha looked more and more ashamed with each word.

"Is it true?" the silver haired boy asked. "That you cried…?"

I nodded.

"I'm… sorry Kagome." I sighed.

"So you said already. And I said I accepted your apology." Sota walked away muttering. I caught a few words,

"You must be bi-polar or something…"

"You know it!" I called after him. Inuyasha smirked appreciatively. "Come on Inuyasha. I need to clean up those wounds." He followed me, if somewhat reluctantly. We entered the kitchen; he sat down at the table while I rummaged around for our emergency first aid kit. I slammed the kit on the table and it burst open with a snap, neatly folding in two.

"Now take off your shirt." Inuyasha raised one eyebrow.

"You could treat me while I had my shirt _on _ya know."

"Could, but won't. I need to wrap the gauze around your skin, not you t-shirt idiot."

"Or you just want to see me shirtless." He gave a smirk. I blushed, which probably reinforced his point.

"Do not! Just take off your shirt!"

"I'm getting there!" He removed his shirt in one movement. Two thoughts crossed my mind.

_He's freakin' BEAUTIFUL! Pristine! Perfect! _

_He's freakin' covered in BRUISES! _

Huge black and purple marks mingled with the dull yellow of faded marks. I gasped, and he smirked.

"I take it you like what you see Kagome?"

"I most certainly _do not!_" I cried. His face fell for a fraction of a second. "What _happened _to you? Don't tell me Sango and Ayame did all _that_!"

"They didn't."

Inuyasha POV:

I rolled my eyes.

"Kagome, I'm a _boxer. _What part of 'dudes beating the crap out of each other until one gets knocked unconscious' do you misunderstand? I got these in training." Half-truths. Always half-truths. How could I tell her what really happened without getting her involved?

"I don't like it." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't like what?"

"The fact that you're lying to me." Damn. She knew I wasn't telling the full truth. But I couldn't. Not yet.

_Earlier…_

_I rolled to a stop at the base of the stairs after Ayame kicked me. _

"_Oops! I'm sorry!" she called from two floors up. Sango peered over the railing. _

"_You didn't kill him did you?"_

"_No. See? He's getting up!" The girls walked away. I cussed under my breath and clutched my arm. Without looking back, I walked away, headed in the direction of Kagome's house._

_I took a short cut, a back-alley, rarely traveled by normal people. A slight scuff came from behind me. A young demon stood there, hands on hips. White hair, gold eyes. Another western dog demon._

_His pale hair fell over slanted eyes in disarray. His face held more emotion than Sesshomaru's, but not by much._

"_Look, Hinataru! A _half-breed." _A girl stepped out of the shadows on the other side. Her hair, in contrast was a wild black, cut just as short as the boys. But her eyes were a frigid, inhuman ice blue, like those of a husky or wolf . An eastern dog demon. The boy gave a sharp whistle, and a third form dropped from above._

"_Got 'im Naraku. Whata we do with 'im now?" Naraku turned with a cold smirk._

"_Put him through hell."With Naraku, this was not an uncommon occurrence. Almost weekly for me actually. _

_Sensei always said, 'There's no training course like a battle-ground.'_

_I can say from experience, that statement is so true, it ain't even funny. Unfortunately for me, a battle-ground is everywhere, every day. Story of my life._

Kagome was still glaring at me.

"Sorry Kagome, nothin' doin'. Secrets of the trade." I said with a small smile. Her glare didn't diminish, but she got up and started cleaning my cuts.

"You better tell me sooner or later Inuyasha Taisho!" she cried as she slapped a band-aid on my face. "Or I will find out _myself." _

"Alright, alright… OW! Could be a _little _less rough with those things?" I yelped, indicating the bandage she had just put on my arm. She growled. I took that as a no.

It took about twenty minutes to cover all of my wounds. I stood up and stretched_, _feeling greatly refreshed. Kagome picked up a book and began scribbling frantically. I peered curiously over her shoulder.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Homework." She mumbled without looking up.

"What kind?"

"Geometry." Came the blank reply.

"You need help?" I asked, a little too innocently.

"I _need _you to shut up!… wait what?" I chuckled.

"It's Saturday Kagome! Chill out!" A sudden thought occurred. "If you get all this crap done today, can I take you somewhere tomorrow?" She furrowed her brows.

"Sure?" I scratched my head.

"'Cept I don't gotta car… how am I gonna get there to begin with…?"

"You can borrow my mom's. Where are we going?"

"Oh, just… THE BEACH!"

Beach parties. Just the thing to cheer up your friends! And this one promised to be a doozy.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha POV:

I stood outside Kagome's house with my hands in my pockets, waiting for her. Even though she _said _she forgave me, I could tell she was still mad and mistrustful. I would make it up to her somehow.

She peered over the railing above and raced down the stairs to join me. Clothed in a white terry cloth knee-length cover up, she sported sunglasses and a striped tote-bag filled with things like sun screen and towels. When she skidded to a stop in front of me I quickly took the bag out of her arms. She skittered away, motioning with her hand for me to follow.

She led me around the corner to her mother's car. It was a dusty, dark gray, 1996 Nissan Sentra with matching interior and no air conditioner. (A/N: this is my car. Or rather, my dad's car. It sucks. :P) It _did _have a nice radio system though…

Kagome popped the trunk and I threw the stuff inside. We were on the road in no time flat.

"So, Kagome, we're gonna meet a couple of people at there, alright?" She glared at me sideways.

"How many is '_a couple_'?" She asked pointedly. I looked askance at her.

"Miroku."

"Oh!" she giggled. "That's okay! You don't mind if I turn on the radio, do you?" I shook my head and she twisted the silver dial. Lady Gaga's 'Telephone' came on, and the most shocking thing I've _ever seen _happened.

Kagome started singing and dancing.

_Just a second, it's my favorite song they gonna play,_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_

Kagome sang all the words while swaying erratically in her seat. To be totally honest, it was _pretty _distracting. Especially for me, due to the fact that I have, like, border-line A.D.D. I let her have her fun, but as soon as the song ended, I turned off the radio. I seriously needed to keep my eyes on the road.

She pouted for a moment before turning away to look out the window. Sand dunes were already beginning to roll by in gentle, undulating waves of sparkling diamond dust in the sun. After a few moments we pulled up next to a cinder-block building that was the bathroom. I clambered out of the car with some difficulty; it was somewhat low to the ground, and that made it difficult for my six-foot frame to get in _and _out.

Ayame suddenly, and randomly popped her head around the corner of the building.

"Inuyasha!" she squealed. Her face suddenly darkened. "_Long time no see." _My response? Classical.

"AHHHHH!" Koga suddenly appeared next to Ayame. He was soaking wet and clad in a pale blue pair of swim shorts that went oddly well with Ayame's pink polka-dotted bikini.

"Yo mutt-face!" Once again.

"AHHHH!" Next big shocker: Sesshomaru came up beside Koga, along with Rin. His greeting wasn't very elaborate.

"Little brother." He said with a curt nod. And again.

"AHHHHHH! Why the hell are _you _here? MIROKU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My friend came slinking around the other side of the building while Kagome started chatting with Ayame and Rin.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" I gave him a slightly panicked look.

"What the _heck _man?" He glanced at me, confused for an instant.

"Ohhhh… WELL, after you told me about coming to the beach, I told Sango. Sango told Ayame, who told Koga, who told Sesshomaru, who told Rin, who told Shippo, who told, Sotan, who told Hiten, who told Manten, who told Koryou, who told…just about everyone else." I smacked myself in the forehead.

"So how many people that I know are actually here?" He blinked and started counting his fingers. After about five minutes he stopped and looked up at me.

"I'd estimate about a hundred."

My first thought? _Damn. This is gonna suck._

Then Miroku handed me a Super-Soaker.

Sesshomaru POV:

"Come _on _Sesshomaru! Please? Will you come in the water if I get on my knees and beg?" Rin pleaded. I looked up at her from my seat on the beach towel.

"No." So she got on her knees and began to beg.

"Please! Please! Please!" I sighed and gave in.

"All right…." I stood up, and pulled my shirt off over my head. You could virtually hear every female on the beach gasp as I threw my T-shirt into the sand and shook out my hair. I sighed again.

And so it begins.

Kagome POV:

I giggled as the sand hissed between my toes with each wave. Shippo splashed beside me while Sango swam farther out. Despite the number of people, this was really fun!

Inuyasha and Koga were chasing Naraku around with water guns and spraying him repeatedly where ever they could reach.

In turn, Sesshomaru was being assaulted by every single female on the beach. He kept scrambling to different places to lose them, with Rin in tow.

Ayame was waiting to ambush Kagura with a huge bucket of cold seawater from behind a sand-dune.

Sotan, Hiten, and Manten were making glass sculptures by heating the sand with their lightning while Koryou watched them and helped shape the glass.

Yura was squealing about sand getting in her hair while Hakudoshi poured still more sand into it.

Shiori was playing with coral bits and demonic energy by building them into bright ruby orbs.

Bankotsu and his older brother Renkotsu, who was a senior, were flirting with some random girls, and Jakotsu, a junior, flirted with some random _guys._

Kohaku and Kanna were watching the waves come in and smash a sand-castle they had built earlier.

Nobunaga, Hojo, Akitoki, Tsuyu, Goshinki, and Hakaku played as a volley ball team against Abi, Byakuya, Ginta, Kageromaru, Juuromaru and Magatsuhi while Jinenji kept score. I'm fairly certain you will be able to tell who was winning just by looking at the roster…

And Miroku was checking out a demon girl on a beach towel.

"Shippo," I asked absently while examining the girl, "Who is that with Miroku?" The girl had short, electric blue hair and differently colored eyes, one ice-blue, the other a pale shade of mauve. Shippo smiled.

"That's Kensoku." He stated simply. I turned to him surprise.

"You know her?" Shippo's smile grew even wider.

"Not her, _him._ Kensoku is the head of my shape-shifting class. He's two years older than me. He's been tutoring me! Look what I learned!" the little fox chirped. I watched as he transformed into an orange, three-eyed python twice as long as my body. Despite the fact that Shippo had greatly improved, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Kensoku. I cleared my throat.

"Ehem… is Kensoku… gay?"

"Nope! I told him to embarrass Miroku like that because I heard Sango complaining about his womanizing. So I figured a good, healthy, shock…." The boy's smile had become positively evil by now.

Inuyasha POV:

Koga shifted next to me as we watched Naraku from behind a rock. The spider-scarred demon looked around nervously before shaking his dripping, matted hair out and sitting down on the sand. I looked at Koga and nodded as a wicked smile spread over his face.

"Kamikaze!" We yelled together as we leaped out and emptied our Super-soakers into Naraku's face. He started yelling too, but things more along the lines of 'Damn it, I'm going to kill you bastards, ect, ect.' I ran away laughing while Koga split off in the other direction.

I spotted Kagome chatting with Shippo, knee deep in water. I made my way over to her. She looked slightly sickened by something.

"What's up Kagome?"

"…Miroku…" she choked out. I followed her gaze only to see Miroku _seriously_ checking out a girl. I'm pretty sure he was undressing her with his eyes or something…

"Kagome, in case you hadn't noticed, he does that all the time." Shippo suddenly sprang up.

"I've never seen him do that to a _boy_." He trilled. I choked too.

"WHAT?" Shippo started laughing.

"That's a shape-shifting boy from school!" I turned away.

"Well, with that disturbing image, I'm hitting the snack bar. You want anything Kagome?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm gonna go farther out with Sango." She said before swimming out into the sea. Unfortunately, in order to get food, I had to pass Miroku. I stopped to look at him. Shippo was right; the person Miroku was staring at was _definitely _a guy. I could tell by the scent.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing?" He smiled up at me.

"Inuyasha, have you seen that _goddess _over there? She's beautiful!" He said dazedly. I glared at him.

"What about Sango? And… that's a dude, Miroku." There was a poofing sound accompanied by a puff of smoke, and standing where the girl had been a moment ago was a _dude_.

He had obviously had the growth-spurt that Shippo lacked, and was at least 5'11" with rust-red hair and jade green eyes, a paler shade than Shippo's. He was lean, if not particularly muscled, and moderately good –looking. Some of the girls Sesshomaru had rejected came to swarm around him.

Miroku could only mouth soundlessly, like a gold fish outside of his bowl.

"Sorry about that," Kensoku said apologetically, "Shippo asked me to prank you." And with that, he walked away arm in arm with a female fox demon with honey colored hair and sea-green eyes.

Miroku stared after him in utter shock. Serves him right I guess… With a shrug, I got in line for food.

Miroku POV:

I kept thinking again and again how I had been checking out a man. I was many things, but gay was _not _one of them.

_Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty…._

I ran to the sea side and splashed water in my eyes, as if that could somehow clean my mind. At last satisfied, I flopped into the shallow and lay on back with the salty H2o swirling around me. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't be so hasty next time…

A shadow blocked my view of the clouds. As my vision came into focus I bit back a cry. Black hair, blue stripes beneath dark eyes, an ever-smiling mouth…

"Helllloooooo Miroku!"

It was Jakotsu.

Kagome POV:

I swam up next to Sango, who was glaring at Miroku in the distance.

"Stupid _womanizer!" _she muttered. In an effort to cheer her up, I came up behind her and wrapped sea-weed around her neck. She elbowed me in the face, and I fell over backwards, dunking under the gentle waves.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Kagome!" She cried. I came back up with a gasp.

"I'm fine!" I panted. Sango laughed.

"Glad to hear it!" she suddenly became serious. "Have you forgiven Inuyasha?" I made a face.

"Not entirely, no."

"Well, despite earlier misgivings," she said tentatively, "I think you should. He felt _really _bad about the thing with Kikyo." I gave her 'the look'. "Before Ayame and I beat him up, Kagome."

I was actually surprised to hear this. Sango continued talking while I digested this information.

"I followed him for a ways to see if he was going to apologize to you, but…" she trailed off and bit her lip.

"But what?"

"He was ambushed by Naraku. Let me tell you, they really laid it on him!" A sudden mental picture of Inuyasha's torso, covered in bruises, came to mind. I inwardly cringed. "I think you should let it go Kagome. I really do."

Sango was my best friend. She usually gave good advice and was an excellent judge of character. "Alright. Are you coming in?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm in serious need of a tan."

We swam back together, and once we were on the beach we saw Miroku scrambling to get away from Jakotsu. Sango muttered under her breath and walked away. I spotted Inuyasha standing back a bit and watching Miroku's struggle. Now was as good a time as any to forgive him.

Inuyasha POV:

I took a nacho out of the cardboard container and licked off some of the melted cheese. Watching Miroku fight Jakotsu's affection was better than watching MMA!

Kagome came around the wrestling pair and lunged at me, wrapping cold arms around my middle. She stretched up and kissed me on the cheek before stealing a nacho out of my box.

"I take it this means you either forgive me, or you really wanted a nacho…" I said slowly. I was a bit dazed by her close proximity from the kiss. Her scent made me loopy at times.

"Both!" she trilled as she skipped away. I smiled dazedly after her. I suddenly noticed that there was a plastic knife sticking out of my nachos. Making good use if it, I speared a soft tortilla chip on the end of it and chewed as I walked. In doing so, I came across Shippo, who was having some difficulty making a successful sand-castle.

"Hi Shippo!" I said cheerfully. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he tried yet _again _to pick up the bucket while leaving the castle intact.

"Shut up." He growled as he worked. I narrowed my eyes at him, keeping a totally straight face as I spoke, even though I wasn't serious.

"I'm gonna stab you!" He looked up.

"I'm gonna stab _you!_" he said flippantly. I raised my knife in a menacing fashion.

"I've got a plastic knife." He floundered for a moment before raising a small orange shovel.

"I've got… a shovel!" (A/N: This scene actually took place between one of my friends and a football-playing senior. He was kidding though… I think…) I laughed and pulled the bucket off the sand castle in one fluid motion. It remained upright. I took a bow. "Wow Inuyasha! You're in a good mood!" Shippo stated in an awed voice.

"Indeed I am Shippo. Indeed I am."

All in all it had been a successful day, culminating in the attempt to drown Naraku made by me and… who else, but Koga, the only other certified Naraku-hater.

Kagome gave me a farewell kiss as I left her on her door-step, her heady scent making the world spin a bit. I loved it.

_No, _I thought, _I love _her.

Whoa! Hold up! Did I just… I did! I bit my lip. I didn't say that out loud did I? No, Kagome was turning away now. She must not have noticed anything. That was good. Maybe I would tell her about that thought. Someday. When I was ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha POV:

I glanced at the clock. 4:52, plenty of time left.

After looking around the empty school gym, I turned back to my punching bag. I slammed my bare fists into it, putting my whole driving force into the blows to ram them home. A loud tearing sound pervaded the area as my arm went straight through the thick leather. I cursed as I picked up a roll of duct tape to cover the hole.

After another half an hour, the bag that had once been pitch-black was now covered in large splotches of silver. I was in the process of taping yet _another _hole shut when the janitor walked in and gave me a hearty glare.

"That's damaging to school property you know. I could report you." He said bitterly. Guess he doesn't like his job.

"Yeah," I called over my shoulder while packing up the equipment. "But you won't."

"Who's to say I won't?" He asked angrily as I approached him. I walked in silence until I was right next to him. I narrowed my eyes and spoke threateningly.

"_I _do." He gulped visibly. Even if he did report me, I didn't give a crap.

As I exited the school building, someone walked toward me with an easy, loping, gait. (A/N: If you've read my story 'A NeverEnding Night' you will recognize this guy! And no, it's not Sasori. I threw him into the pits of hell. With Kikyo, hopefully. :P) His pale brown hair was spiked up in the front with gel, making it easy to see the markings on his face. Cobalt blue vertical triangles ran with their bases hidden in his hair line, and the tips accenting his sharp eyebrows. His eyes were also cobalt, flecked with orangey-red, like leaping sparks.

"Inuyasha Taisho?" He queried. He was standing right in front of me now. We were a near perfect match in build and height: tall, but not gangly; muscled, but not overly so; handsome, but not to the extent that we would be harassed like Sesshomaru.

"What's up?" He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Hoshi Warbeak. I'm your opponent in tomorrow's boxing match!" He said. I grasped his hand. He had a firm grip, but it was obvious that he didn't want overt animosity between us, else he would have tried to _crush _my hand rather than shaken it. "Just thought we should be acquainted before the match, ya know? In any case, pleased to meet you." With another fanged smile he pulled back. "May the best man win, eh?" I responded with a wolfish grin.

"Yeah. May the best man win."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night I pondered the meeting with Hoshi Warbeak. He was obviously a hawk demon. We seemed evenly matched…

I pictured his face in my mind, contemplating his looks. Not bad. Unfortunately, his looks might not be so handsome after tomorrow. I sighed again and rolled over in bed. Whatever. As I drifted off to sleep I thought about the upcoming boxing match.

_Nothing to worry about. _I said to myself confidently. _Nothing at all._

Kagome POV:

It was after school and the tension crackled in the air like an electrical storm. Boxing matches took place every two weeks. Inuyasha had won the first one, and been in the hospital for the second. The third match took place in five minutes.

Inuyasha seemed totally relaxed. _I _was the one who was panicking. I _really _didn't want to see him get beat up, but I didn't want to leave and seem uncaring either! I bit my lip and realized that they were slightly chapped. I looked around for my purse before realizing I had left it outside on the stone picnic table. I stood.

If I ran, I could still make it back in time. Miroku gave me an inquiring look, and I raised a finger to indicate that I would be back in a minute. I bolted out the door in search of my bag.

Inuyasha POV:

The match began with the ringing of a bell. Hoshi and I stepped together for the beginning of the first round.

We danced around to try and take stock of the others skill. At last I figured that the fight wouldn't progress if nothing happened, and threw a punch at his face. He ducked and barely avoided the blow as he aimed a counter-hit at my body. I blocked with my gloved hand and brought a glancing blow across his cheek. His eyes flashed. It was now that the fight really began.

What seemed like an unorganized flurry of punches to an outsider was really a complicated pattern of assaults, defense, and counter attacks to Hoshi and myself. We traded blows back and forth in the second round.

He was good. I would give him that. He just wasn't good _enough_. He lasted through the third round as well. It was his speed that was saving him. His hits were few, but hard. My right eye was swollen from a blow received early on, but Hoshi was bleeding from his mouth.

During the in-between time of the rounds I searched the crowd for Kagome. She wasn't there! Maybe she went to the bathroom… but then again, I had the lurking suspicion she hadn't.

Kagome POV:

It should have been easy to get to the table and grab my purse, but I couldn't.

Naraku and Kagura were there, talking. To be honest, Naraku and his siblings creep me out. A lot. I hid behind the corner of the building and waited for them to leave.

"Naraku," Kagura began, "Why do you hate the younger Taisho brother so much? What's his name…Inuyasha?" Naraku nodded.

"Yeah. _Inuyasha._" He hissed. "Filthy mutt. You really want to know why I'm after him?" he asked, glancing sideways at Kagura. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"_Yes, _otherwise I wouldn't have _asked!_" she cried huffily.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. I'll have to go back a ways though…" I listened as though hypnotized. Why _was _Naraku after Inuyasha?

"It all started with my human life as the cat burglar, Onigumo. (A/N: No, not a person who steals cats. A person who scales _walls _like a cat.) I had several faithful followers… but one man was planning mutiny. So, I sent him on a raid that would ensure he would get killed. A woman named Kikyo held valuable, ancient objects in her home. We never raided it though, due to her _guard dog _Inuyasha.

I sent him without telling him about that filthy stray dog Kikyo had taken in. I had watched them before. Inuyasha never left Kikyo's side. Even if he was out of sight, he was there. I was sure that the traitor would die.

But he didn't." Naraku paused for a moment to glare balefully at Kagura. "I can't really complain though." He muttered, just loud enough to reach my ears. "After all, it's thanks to Inuyasha that I have this." He said, gesturing to his body.

"Anyway, the man I sent to steal from Kikyo returned while I and the rest of my men were at a hotel. He was missing an eye. Most apparently, Inuyasha had gouged it out. He set the room ablaze, and everyone in it died. Except Onigumo.

Charred to a crisp and burned so deeply that his nerves had been fried. He lay there and waited for death. It never came.

Kikyo came and hid me from the authorities. As she cared for my wounded and broken body, I fell in love with the priestess. But Inuyasha stole her. All I wanted was to have a body so that I could be with Kikyo. So Onigumo gave himself to the demons, and thus, Naraku was born." His voice rose into a low, evil, chuckle. "None of Onigumo remained but his hatred Inuyasha and love for Kikyo.

With my new shape-shifting abilities, I took Inuyasha's shape and mortally wounded Kikyo. She shot Inuyasha and died. I figured that the mutt would die as well, but he didn't.

That dog permanently screwed up my life. I'm going to pay him back. In any way possible. Come on Kagura. We have things to do."

The pair rose and left, but I remained frozen. _Naraku _killed Kikyo? In _Inuyasha's _form? So Inuyasha was innocent and Kikyo's hatred was misdirected… I almost screamed on the spot.

I darted out and snatched up my purse before bolting back into the school. I totally disregarded the fact that there was a boxing match going on. I _had _to tell Inuyasha what I had heard. Right now. Before I forgot…

Inuyasha POV:

Hoshi's strength was flagging. One of the great things about being a half breed is that you get human persistence coupled with demon energy. These aspects combine to form a seemingly never-ending well of strength that could last for days.

As my opponents speed ran out I began to score more and more hits. After a while I spotted my opening.

I made a feint at a body-hit and when he moved his arm to block I flashed my left arm up in a powerful uppercut, slamming it heavily into his jaw. His feet left the ground for an instant before gravity took him and stomped his face into the mat. It was over. He didn't even try to get back up.

I had gained supporters, if not necessarily admirers, so the cheering was at least noticeable this match. I looked around. Kagome still wasn't there. Her voice suddenly rang out above the chattering of the crowd.

"Inuyasha!" she cried shrilly. I turned to the direction her voice was coming from and was nearly bowled over by her running into me. I caught her and looked at her wide eyes, full of mingling shock and fear.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was wrong. "What happened?" She leaned in close to me.

"I _need _to tell you something!" She whispered. I jerked back as her lips tickled my ear.

"What the hell is up then? Tell me here!" I cried. She shook her head desperately.

"I _can't! _We need to go somewhere _no one _can hear!" She gave a shudder as she remembered something. "Besides," she added, "If I tell you here, there's a good possibility you will kill someone." This surprised me. Did she mean I might kill someone out of ecstasy or anger?

"Um, okay… We could go to my house… I guess…" I thought guiltily of my undone laundry piling up in the corner and of how I hadn't dusted or vacuumed in a few days for lack of time. Kagome nodded briefly.

"Miroku, Sango, and I will meet you outside. Hurry up though, alright?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome POV:

I quickly told the three of them all that I had heard, watching Inuyasha's reaction. For a moment he didn't move, but I became aware of a low, rumbling growl, like an angry dog.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard. _Right now!" _He yelled and came to his feet. Miroku grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What the hell are you thinking Inuyasha? If you kill him, you'll get caught. And this time, they won't just throw you in prison to hang around for fifty years like a grounded child! This time," he stated more calmly, "they won't hesitate to kill you."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Sango. "There's no way we just let this slide. Is there a way to clear his name?" Inuyasha jerked his arm out of Miroku's grip.

"No, dammit, no! Argh! There is no way I can just _sit _here and do _nothing!_" he bellowed.

"We're not doing nothing, my friend," Miroku said calmly, "we're _strategizing. _Most likely a concept you've never heard of, unfortunately…"

"You shut up." Inuyasha snarled. I put a thoughtful finger to my lip.

"I wonder, does Kikyo know Naraku killed her? She does seem to hang around him and his freaky siblings a lot. Are we sure they're siblings?" I interrogated, glancing at Miroku. He shrugged. "Anyway," I continued, "We don't necessarily need to nail him for killing Kikyo. If we can catch him doing something else illegally, we can get rid of him just as easily and tack the charges for Kikyo's murder onto the end… And I'm almost certain he's doing something illegal." Inuyasha shook his head with another growl.

"I still don't like it… Kikyo…" he murmured. I sighed internally. He still loved her. Of course he did, why did I expect any different? Mirkou suddenly clapped his hands together in one swift, decisive movement.

"Meeting adjourned! We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled for anything suspicious, alright?" he crowed. The rest of us agreed in muted tones. As I left Inuyasha's house, I felt something unsettling about this problem. Somehow, I didn't think we were going to be able to find much on Naraku that easily. He was much too crafty for that.

Naraku POV:

I lounged in my throne-like chair, one leg thrown carelessly over its arm.

"Kikyo…" I purred. "I have been good to you, have I not?" Rage bubbled beneath my calm surface, and I knew she could feel it. Stupid, foolish wench. She thought she knew everything. She knew _nothing._

"Yes, Naraku." She replied stiffly.

"I have kept my end of the deal and not harmed Inuyasha in anyway, correct?"

"Yes, Naraku."

"So why," I asked, at last allowing some of my displeasure to leak into my tone, "Are your services _less _than satisfactory?"

"I apologize, Naraku." She said coldly.

"Yes," I sneered in return. "Apologize. And fix whatever the problem is. Remember, I have no real need of you. I could use anyone, but my _generous _nature is allowing me to use you, for _your _benefit. Leave me." I commanded. She swept out of the room, and I allowed a cold smile to spread over my lips. _Three birds with one stone, _I thought. _Inuyasha will die trying to avenge Kikyo, Kagome will try to save Inuyasha, and Kikyo will die in her service to me._

"Naraku?" It was Kagura.

"Yes?"

"You don't really intend to let Inuyasha live, do you?"

"No. I have something special for him. An especially painful, slow, special something." I said with some relish.

_And the same goes for you fool. The same goes for you._


	13. Chapter 13

Miroku POV:

"Sango! Dearest!" It was before class, that in-between time where the warning bell has already rung, and those of us who are prepared hang around the class room and wait for the teacher. Unfortunately, Sango walked in on my asking Hinamori to bear my children… so I was now engaged in chasing the enraged woman around the room.

"_Don't _call me that, you filthy _pervert!_" She shrieked like an angry mountain lion. So beautiful… I pretended to be hurt by her comment.

"Oh, Sango, that's cruel! You know you're the only one for me!" I crooned, leaning closer to her as I backed her into a corner. The fire in her eyes was not to be quenched by my antics today, however.

"Yeah right." She bit out. I jerked back as if she had slapped me. "It's not just about today Miroku. It's all the fricken' time!"

"Tch, that's not true!" A girl walked by on her way out of the class room. I grabbed her hand as she passed. "Would you care to bear my child?" The girl giggled, and Sango gave a furious roar. Said girl gave her a fearful look and just about sprinted out the door. Oops. I was in for it now… as long as I was getting hit, may as well make it worth it!

I snuck my hand around and rubbed my hand along Sango's lovely curves… and just as sure as thunder follows lightning, her hand came down out of the cosmos and smote me across the face with pain like a fire. Owww…

"Stop touching me!" she roared. Unfortunately, the teacher walked in and heaved a sigh.

"Miroku, Sango, in the hall if you will…" Sango stalked out of the room while I slunk out meekly behind her. I heaved a sigh. This was going to suck.

Sango glared icily at me from her shaded corner of the hall. I gave her a weak smile, and she growled. How I love it when she's angry! She's like a vengeful goddess, a beautiful streak of lightning, a shimmering forest fire! Sure, people get_ killed_ by those things, but they're pretty while they last…

Sango POV:

"Just great Miroku! You got us kicked out of class before the bell even rang!" as if to accentuate my words, the bell rang at that moment. He leaned nonchalantly against the wall.

"Hey, no biggie. You know she's just gonna chew me out and ask if you want to report me to Kaede…" he smiled, "which I can only hope you won't." I opened my mouth to say something, but froze.

A large, night-blue tarantula was creeping down the wall, fangs dripping. If it continued on its current course, it would be in Miroku's shirt. I should admit that I have a strong dislike for spiders of all sizes. Not a phobia! Okay, maybe it is.

The arachnid placed one huge, hairy, leg on Miroku's collar. Almost without thinking, I tackled him to the floor. I was too late. The spider was already in his clothes. I straddled his chest and yanked on his collar.

"Take off your shirt!" I cried. Miroku spluttered incoherently. "Undress!" I shouted, beginning to panic as I thought of those venomous fangs piercing his side.

"Sango, I understand how you feel, but this isn't the time!" he cried, trying to loosen my grip on his polo as I attempted to tug it over his head.

Inuyasha POV:

"Undress!" Sango's voice came through the window. I looked out into the hall and saw the girl straddling Miroku on the floor and trying to take off his clothes. Apparently, everyone in the room looked over as well. Someone gave a low whistle, and a couple girls giggled. A few people got up to look out at the pair. One kid even cried, 'Look guys, free porn!' Our teacher, a flower demon by the name of Sebon Zakura, snarled and stormed over to the door, muttering about stupid kids who don't know when to stop.

"What the…hell?" I questioned out loud. Koga looked at me.

"Hate to say this, but I'm with you!" he cried, looking stricken. I shook my head and watched the scene unfold. This should be fun.

Sango POV:

The door slammed open, and an odd crunch was heard. I twisted to look at the door to see Mrs. Zakura staring down her nose at me. Her pale pink hair framed her delicate face as she shook her head. I suddenly became hyper-aware of the fact that I was straddling Miroku and clutching his shirt.

My eyes were suddenly drawn to the spider, still on the wall, crushed by the door. Damn. So it _hadn't _been in Miroku's shirt…

Mrs. Zakura pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger in an action of annoyance as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Really, Sango, I would have expected better of you! As for _you _Miroku, I've had enough! Both of you go to Keade's office! Now!" A small kid, most likely a freshman, skidded to a stop in front of our teacher. He too turned his gaze to the twitching tarantula. He scraped it off the wall with utmost care.

"You…killed him!" he cried, turning his violet eyes on Mrs. Zakura before running down the hall sobbing into his hands. Alrighty then… Mirkou stood and stared after the boy.

"Awkward turtle…" he said to me in an undertone. Mrs. Zakura pointed down the hall.

"March, you two!" I stalked off with Miroku in my wake. After entering the office we were told to sit and wait until we could be seen, one at a time. Miroku lounged easily in his chair, as if this was nothing new. Which it probably wasn't.

"Miroku, this all your fault!" I cried after a brief silence.

"Hn" he grunted as he flipped through a magazine he had found in his chair.

"If you would stop womanizing all the time we wouldn't be in this mess!" Miroku looked up from his reading and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Could you be saying that because you're _jealous _for me, dearest?" He asked. I scrunched up my nose.

"No!" He sat up in his chair and leaned closer to me.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"How can you be sure?" he queried. I grappled for an answer for a moment, and a triumphant smile lit up his face.

"B-because I don't like you!" It was a cruel thing to say really. I shouldn't have said it. But I did. His face fell and his storm-purple eyes clouded over with sadness.

"I-I see…" he murmured. "If that is really how you feel." The secretary poked her head around the office door.

"Miroku, Headmistress Keade will see you now." She trilled happily. Miroku rose to his feet and walked in without a word to me. No friendly jibes, no little quips, no funny sayings, nothing. I stared after his silent back in surprise. His shoulders were slightly hunched, his head down, and his feet dragging.

In short, he looked depressed.

_Well crap! _I thought. _Did I really hurt him that much?_

Miroku POV:

I slumped in my chair as Keade lectured me. Sango's words rang in my ears again, as if to emphasize my sorrow.

_ B-because I don't like you!_

I had thought we had actually built up at least a _friendship_, but apparently not.

"I'm sick of seeing you in here Miroku!" the Headmistress cried.

"Yes ma'am." I responded meekly in muted tones. Keade looked at me in surprise.

"You're not usually this compliant Miroku!" she said cheerfully. I dragged myself out of the chair feeling lower than ever before.

"If I may go?" I asked quietly. She gave a brief nod.

"Tell Sango to come in, please." I slunk out of the room with my hands in my jean pockets. I looked at Sango and jerked my head toward the door without speaking. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but I walked away without giving her a chance to speak.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha POV:

The bell rang and I hurried off to my favorite class: lunch! I dug my ramen cup out of my pocket as I walked toward the cafeteria with all the other students. Upon entering, I sat at the usual table of my 'group', only to find Miroku sitting on the far right side, Sango on the far left, and Shippo smack dab in the middle. Kagome was helping her geometry teacher for extra credit, so I sat across from Sango.

"Hey Sango!" I cried in greeting.

"Shut up." She growled before returning her eyes to her food. With a shrug I slid along the bench until I was in front of Miroku.

"Hi buddy!" I called. Miroku pulled his head back farther under his hood and continued to pick at his food.

"Hn." I frowned and slid down the bench to Shippo.

"Well Shippo, looks like you're the only one left to talk to…" I said in annoyance. Shippo smiled up at me and I grimaced back. This should be fun… "Soooo…. Uhhh… got anything to… talk about?" I asked awkwardly. That was all it took to set Shippo off. In less than three seconds he was chattering rapidly about some shape-shifty-thingy he learned in class. Whoop-dee-freakin'-doo.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sango POV:

School ended and as usual I was standing next to the bus stop, waiting for the obvious: the bus. I folded my arms in an attempt to keep warm as a sharp breeze tore through my thin sweater. And lo and behold it began to rain.

"Stupid Karma…" I growled. My phone began to ring and I answered only to get an earful of static. I walked a few feet away from the stop in order to hear clearly.

"Sango?" It was Kagome.

"Oh, hi Kagome." I called over the rain.

"Hey. Do you know what homework to do for physics?" she asked timidly. I sighed.

"Yeah. Read through pages 114 to 120 and then answer the questions on page 121, kay?" I heard the scribbling of a pen and paper.

"Thanks buddy! Tata!" She cried and hung up. I put away my phone and heard a screech behind me. Turning rapidly I saw the bus pull away from the curb, and I chased it in vain.

"DAMMIT!" I howled as rain coursed down the back of my neck. I sat on the curb. My house was close enough to walk to, but in this rain… a car pulled up next to me and the door was flung open in front of me.

"Get in." commanded a male voice. Thinking that it was possibly Kohaku, or even _Inuyasha, _I crawled in and shut the door behind me. The driver pulled away and began driving.

"Hey, thanks for-" I stopped. It was Miroku. Oh. Damn.

"No problem." He muttered moodily. I began to dig around in my pocket for my house key.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I yelled. Miroku looked sideways at me.

"Yes?"

"I left my house key in my LOCKER!" I yelled.

"No problem," he said, "You can spend the night at my house." I froze.

"Um, is that… safe?" I asked. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Of course." His eyes then hardened. "And I swear, I don't pull anything on people with a strong dislike for me."

I bit my lip, and the rest of the car ride was _extremely _awkward. For me at least.

At last we pulled up at Miroku's medium sized house, and he got out of the Prius without a word to. Since I was never one to admit I was wrong, even when I _was, _I was in for a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

Miroku POV:

I opened the door and walked inside, Sango cantering in behind me. I flipped on the lights and led her inside, thinking. Mushin wasn't home yet, which was a blessing and a curse. Blessing because he wasn't here to ask awkward questions, curse because if he saw Sango here later he would think something 'happened'.

I beckoned the shivering girl down the hall and into my room, tossing her an old T-shirt and a pair of my boxers.

"You can wear theses until your clothes dry." I said curtly. She took my outfit gratefully and returned a few minutes later with her sopping clothes under her arm. Without invitation she laid the wet garments on my glass top dresser.

Underwear! Hahahaha! I never would have thought Sango to be the type to wear puppy undies… She caught me looking and quickly stepped in front of the clothes, hiding them from view and muttering embarrassedly. She most likely would have hidden the clothes from my sight, but something occurred.

I heard the footsteps of my foster-father coming toward my room. Yeah, pretty girl in _my _room, wearing _my _clothes… he would _definitely _think there was something between us.

Which Sango had assured me there wasn't.

I grabbed Sango and pushed her into my closet.

"Hide here until he leaves!" I muttered to her as I shut the door. I flopped onto my bed and pretended to read a magazine. Unfortunately, I had left Sango's clothes on my dresser. The door opened and Mushin stepped in and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"So, Miroku, good day at school?" I shook my head silently and flipped the pages of the magazine.

"That bad huh?" he asked. I nodded, hoping he would take a hint and leave. He sighed and stood up, suddenly catching sight of the underwear and wet clothes. He gave me a look.

"Why are there girls' clothes in here?" he questioned suspiciously. I thought quickly and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Um, panty-raid?" I said uncertainly. He gave a nod of reminiscence.

"I remember this one time…" he began. I stood and pushed him out of the room.

"Yeah yeah, that's great, bye." I told him, closing the door. He walked away after a few seconds and I opened the closet. Sango tumbled out.

"What is _in _there? It smelled like something crawled in there and died!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Something probably did…" I mused. She scrunched up here eyes and gave a squeal.

"Don't _tell _me that!" I shrugged again and glanced at my watch.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded. "I'll be back." I walked out and heated up some left-over lasagna out of my fridge before walking back. Mushin was already so drunk that he didn't notice anything. In fact, he was passed out on the floor. Setting down the plate of food, I picked him up and heaved him onto the couch, wrinkling my nose as the smell of alcohol soaked into my clothes.

"Here" I said shortly to Sango as I handed her the plate. She accepted it with a word of thanks before sniffing the air and giving me a suspicious look.

"You reek like sake…" she said.

"Mushin." I explained, picking up some pajamas off the floor. I walked to the bathroom and changed.

Sango POV:

Miroku walked out of the room and I stood around awkwardly for a moment before spotting a picture resting on the dresser. I crossed the room and picked up the silver and black-framed photo.

A man held a laughing five-year old up on his shoulders while a silly half-smile was spread over his own face. The boy could only have been Miroku, and the man looked nearly identical to how Miroku looked now, if only a little bit older, perhaps in his early twenties.

The frame was suddenly plucked out of my grasp and I stifled a gasp of surprise. Miroku gently placed the picture back on the dresser before turning away.

"My father." He replied softly to my unspoken question.

"Is he… you know… dead?" the boy gave a movement half way between a nod and a shrug.

"He died in a nuclear explosion. There wasn't even a body to bury." Miroku suddenly slumped onto his bed, putting one hand over his eyes. "All that was left was a crater. I _saw _it happen, and Mushin held me back." I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his arm. "I still dream about it sometimes." He whispered.

"You always seem so happy at school… why? I mean, how do you do it? _Why _do you do it?"

"My father wanted me to be happy. Even after my mother left him, he still acted happy in front of me. But when he thought I wasn't looking, he was miserable. I don't want to disappoint him, so…" he trailed off.

This is going to sound strange, considering that I had asked _him_ not pull anything on _me_, but I did the unthinkable. I pulled his arm away from his face and kissed him.

"I understand. I lost my parents too. And about earlier in the principal's office? I didn't mean it." I admitted. He looked like he was having a blissful heart-attack. Of course, I had to ruin the moment by complaining. "Gosh, I'm tired…" I yawned. Miroku stood up.

"Sleep well, dearest." He grinned. I stood as well.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked curiously. He pointed to the bed. "Then where are _you _sleeping?" He gestured to the floor. I stared at him. "I couldn't take advantage of you like that!" I cried.

"Nonsense!" Miroku chuckled, "A lady should never be made sleep on the ground! Mushin is already on the couch in any case." He pulled back the covers. "Hop on in!" I crawled in reluctantly and he turned off the lights. The moon gave pale illumination, and I could see him stretched out eagle-style on the carpet. I sighed. I really shouldn't have let him sleep on the floor.

XxXxXxXxX

I hopped out of bed the next morning to put Kirara outside, only to find that the floor was squishy… and moving. I lifted one foot to reveal Miroku's eyes staring up at me. I leaped backwards onto the bed.

"Sorry!" I squeaked. He sat up and rubbed his back sleepily.

"I'd say you work better than any alarm clock…" he sighed.

"I don't have clothes for the day…." I grumbled. Miroku smiled drowsily and pulled out a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Then he pulled out his own clothes for the day and tossed them on the bed.

"Mushin already left, so you can go around freely. Hope you like cereal for breakfast…"

XxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru POV:

I was in the absolute worst of tempers. The WHOLE DAY I had been pestered by Kagura, Miroku, and my brother. I was ready to throw some one out a window. After breaking their nose of course. Miroku was actually pissing me off the most. He was attempting to hide behind me from my brother, who was apparently trying to ask the monk about his girlfriend.

I slunk away from the bickering pair _yet again, _nearly running into Rin.

"Hello." I grumbled in muted tones.

"Hi Sessh!" she trilled. I began to walk past the office. After all, school was over and I was finally able to flee from my younger sibling. Rin was suddenly waylaid by a person. I kept walking, disregarding this. At the person's words, however, I froze.

"Hey girlie… you're a pretty one, ain't cha?" came the low voice.

"U-um…" Rin stuttered. I turned on heel to see a man of at least forty with frog-like features and red markings on his face holding Rin by the arm. I stepped forward and tore his hand off her.

"You should stop touching Rin." I said softly. The man sneered at me.

"Who are you, her older brother?"

"Boyfriend." I growled. The man peered around me at Rin.

"Wadaya say girlie, you wanna come and _play _at my house sometime?" he asked in a perverted manner. I couldn't take it. I snapped.

I lunged forward with a snarl, and grabbed the man by the collar. I threw him to the ground, his head making contact with the cement, and jumped onto his chest, punching repeatedly, everywhere I could reach. A crowd gathered as Miroku, Ayame, Koga, and Inuyasha pulled me off the man. It took _all four of them _to hold me back as I struggled.

"You disgusting _pedophile!"_ I roared. "If you _ever _touch her again, I'll rip your head off!" I heard a grunt as Inuyasha was pushed to the ground. I turned to receive a fist in the face, and before I knew, I was fighting Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu. Behind me Renkotsu was speaking to the man.

"You okay Mukotsu? It'll be fine, we'll kick that bastard's ass." He said as he helped the older man up. He joined the fight with zeal, making it three against one. Inuyasha started into the fight. Despite the fact that we hated each other, we still _liked _each other… in that weird, dysfunctional-family sort of way… I shook my head at him. He gave a shrug, took Kagome, and left.

The fight was fair until I started winning. At that point, Kyokotsu brought out an aluminum baseball bat, cracking it hard across my shoulders. I fell heavily to my hands and knees, Rin screaming my name. Several girls in the crowd screamed as well, but I didn't care about them. With a wild growl I wrenched the bat from his grip and slammed the handle against his head. He slumped to the ground, stunned.

I came back up, using all the skill I possessed from past years of boxing to try to bring down Ginkotsu and Renkotsu. I scored a magnificent hit on Ginkotsu, leaving a huge dent in his metal jaw. The fight lasted for a few more minutes before Ginkotsu pulled a brick out of somewhere, and slammed it down on my skull.

I collapsed, blood streaming over my face and dying my hair red. Rin started screaming my name again and pushing against Renkotsu to try to reach me as Ginkotsu brought his fists down on my limp form.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Stop it; stop hurting him, that's enough! Sesshomaru!"

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Renkotsu roared, shoving her back. "Stay out of this!" Rin fell after he pushed her, and she began to cry. _No one _made Rin cry.

The fire-blood began boiling in my veins, and my eyes blazed red. I sprang up suddenly, throwing Ginkotsu off me in the process. My face elongated into a muzzle, my teeth lengthening and thickening into razor-like fangs, and my claws steeping themselves in venom. I must have looked like a white Anubis, the Egyptian death god. My body remained mostly human, but my head became completely like a dog's. I opened my jaws in a ghastly grin and released a snarl. I hoped I wasn't scaring Rin, but these bastards deserved to pay.

I slashed out with both hands. Ginkotsu was lucky enough to evade me, but Renkotsu gained four symmetrical furrows on his right cheek. The shallow cuts immediately began to glow a pale green as my venom ate slowly at his flesh. He cried out, clasping a hand to his face as he backed away. Two down, one to go. I turned on Ginkotsu to finish the fight.

Something I hadn't anticipated was Kyokotsu waking up. He came behind me and cracked his bat down on the back of my skull. I lost control of my body, and this time, I was too exhausted to drag myself back up. The crowd started yelling about unfair fighting and crap like that as I lay in a widening pool of my own blood. My face shrank back into human features and my claws lost their poisonous quality.

Rin suddenly slipped her arm around my neck and tried to pull me up. In an effort to take the burden off her shoulders I gave an immense struggle and gained my feet.

"Sesshomaru?" she squeaked.

"Hn." I responded. The mere act of standing was draining my energy.

"A-are you okay?" she asked solicitously. I gave a tiny, negative movement of my head. Even that was too much. I buckled and sank to my knees, dragging Rin with me, and closing my eyes.

"Go get Rikichi!" Rin called to someone, and I heard light steps running away from us. I struggled to stay conscious.

_Damn, they really did a number on my head… _I thought incoherently. The sudden sound of pounding feet distracted me as another arm slipped around my shoulders to pull me. It was Rikichi the desk manager.

The pair dragged me the short distance to the nurses' office and laid me on the bed. Hitomiko, the nurse, gave a frightened squeak. I stopped fighting it after that. I allowed myself to fall into the merciful arms of unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXxX

I bolted upright suddenly, causing Rin to stumble back in surprise. It came to my attention that she was holding a bloody rag, and that my face was wet. She had been tending my injuries?

"How long was I out?" I asked flatly. Rin gave me a worried look.

"Um, about two hours." She said. I nodded, and then gave a low moan. I reached up slowly to touch the back of my head, my hand coming away with semi-dried blood. I looked at it with distaste before wiping it off on my pants.

"Bastards…" I muttered angrily. Rin reached out and wiped more blood off my face.

"I-I've never seen you that angry Sesshomaru…" she stated. Now that she mentioned it…

"Neither have I. Not for a very long while at least…" Ever since I met Rin, my emotions had been coming back. Slowly but surely, they were returning to me.

Naraku POV:

I smirked at Mukotsu.

"Good job Mukotsu! You revealed _exactly _how quickly Sesshomaru's emotions are returning!" I waved a hand at the squat man. "You may go." I turned to Kagura, and she sneered at me.

"What, Naraku?" She spat out as I smiled at her.

"Well now, Kagura… That girl Rin needs to be eliminated if we are to reclaim Sesshomaru… and I was thinking about how you should get a move on if you want to accomplish her removal." She sneered at me again as she turned away. "And Kagura?" she faced me again.

"If you fail me again… well, I really _shall _have to kill you this time." She paled as blood drained from her face. My smile widened. How I loved causing fear in others.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Oh my gosh guys, I'm SO sorry for not updating! I was depressed that my soccer team was disbanded, and then Thanksgiving happened… Sorry! Xo Great news! My goal to reach 100 reviews is only 6 away! The hundredth reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated in their name! Review, review, review people! Also, chapter 17 will signify the beginning of the end. Don't panic, the end will take at least 5-10 chapters to explain! :D

Inuyasha POV:

Most awkward moment of my life up to date: a double date between me, Kagome, Rin, and _Sesshomaru_.

Ok, here's how this happened.

It was _supposed _to be between me, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and _then _Rin and Sesshomaru. Then, Sango got sick, causing Miroku to drop out. So, it was just me and my brother as the sole males in the group. Now we had the _slight _problem of figuring out what to do.

The four of us were standing in front of Sesshomaru's house trying to decide.

"Sooo… go to the movies?" I suggested. My question was greeted enthusiastically.

"Let's go see that new chick-flick!" Kagome squealed. I made a face and opened my mouth, but Rin popped up before I could speak.

"Nah, I wanna see that comedy that just came out!" she said.

"What about that action film?" I called. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"How about that one about the emo serial killer?" he intoned flatly. Everyone looked at him, and then around at the rest of the group.

"Ooookaaaay… no movies…" Kagome groaned. I looked at her.

"Well then, what?" I queried.

"Bowling!" shrieked Rin. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Um, no… I don't really do any sport other than boxing… or soccer." He said lowly. Rin smiled.

"That's okay! No one said _you _had to play!" Kagome intervened.

"Swimming! We should all go swimming." Sesshomaru stared at her.

"No one has a bathing suit…." He said.

"Killjoy" she called, sticking out her tongue at him. I decided to make my opinion heard.

"Let's go eat!" I yelped. Eating was one of my favorite pastimes! Everyone looked around before giving small noises of assent.

"Where should we go?" asked Kagome.

"Myoga's!" I cried.

"**NO!**" the other three yelled as one. I flattened my ears to my head.

"Fine…" I muttered. "No need to go biting my head off…"

"May I suggest Peretii's?" my brother asked softly. "It has a four star rating."

"Like I could afford that!" I balked.

"I'll cover you if you like." He sneered. It didn't really have its usual effect due to his fading black eye. He had stitches removed last week, so I couldn't call him scar-head anymore. I reverted to his regular nickname, Fluffy-Maru.

"Yeah, that sounds good Fluffy-kins. You do that." He closed his eyes momentarily in annoyance.

"Dammit little brother, I will take this set of car keys, ram them down your throat and then make you drive. How does that sound?" He asked dangerously. I gulped while Kagome laughed at me from behind her hand.

"No, no that's fine, thanks Sessh." He nodded.

"Let's go then, I'm getting impatient just standing in front of my house." He called over his shoulder as he walked down his driveway to his shiny silver-and-blue Mustang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome POV:

We arrived at Peretii's in short order, and I had to admit, the place looked nice. We were greeted by a man Sesshomaru seemed to know.

"Hello! Welcome to Peretii's, my name is Byakuya and- Sesshomaru! It's been a while buddy!" The black haired demon cried throwing his arm cheerfully around Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and ducked out of the other man's hug.

"Hello, Byakuya." He responded dully and in some annoyance. The other demon gave a slight chuckle before speaking again in his lilting voice.

"Sorry, I always forget that you don't like being touched…" his eyes fell upon Rin, who was clinging to Sesshomaru's arm. "Unless it's by her, apparently." Sesshomaru cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Well Byakuya, we _did _come here to eat, so if you wouldn't mind seating us…." He said calmly. Byakuya threw a dramatic arm across his forehead.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, as cold as ever!" his smile returned as his drama-king cover fell away and he got back to business. "But of course I'll seat you! I apologize." We were then led to our table. Byakuya pulled out a chair for Rin, and opposite from her Sesshomaru, next to Sesshomaru was me, and next to Rin was Inuyasha. I gave Sesshomaru a side-long look.

"I call for a Chinese Fire-drill!" I said to the other occupants of the table. Sesshomaru nodded.

"On my mark… one… two… three." Everyone got up and shuffled seats. However, it didn't really help anything. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were next to each other while I was seated across from Inuyasha and Rin across from Sesshomaru.

"There!" I said cheerfully. "That's much better!"

"But I'm next to Sesshomaru…" whined Inuyasha. I sighed.

"Fine. Again!" I crowed, and once more everyone shuffled seats. At last I was next to Inuyasha and across from Rin, while Sesshomaru was next Rin and across from Inuyasha. "Is everyone happy _now_?" I asked in exasperation.

"They better be!" trilled Rin, "Because I'm not moving anymore!" Sesshomaru's lips curved up in a rare half-smile at her words, and I saw his diamond-hard eyes soften as he looked at her. I looked at Inuyasha, and he was making a paper airplane. I sighed internally. Why couldn't Inuyasha be romantic like that?

In the end, I ordered chicken cordon-blue, Inuyasha ordered Alfredo (he said it reminded him of Ramen…), Rin ordered a Rueben sandwich, and Sesshomaru ordered some kind of seafood soup-thingy. Everyone enjoyed themselves, and _somehow, _Inuyasha and Sesshomaru actually started having a civilized conversation. About boxing.

"So who is your next match against, little brother?" Sesshomaru inquired in utterly uncurious tones.

"Feh, just some guy called Goshinki." Inuyasha replied in an offhand voice. Sesshomaru's face darkened fractionally.

"You should be wary, Inuyasha." He said lowly. Inuyasha pricked his ears.

"If you're sayin' that, he must be trouble."

"He is. He's related to Naraku and is endowed with the unusual power to read minds." Inuyasha swore under his breath.

"Well then how the hell am I supposed to beat him?" cried the younger of the pair. Sesshomaru gave a humorless smirk.

"Think of nothing and act on instinct. Shouldn't be too hard for you, you're brainless to begin with." He said calmly as Inuyasha fumed. So much for a civilized conversation.

We departed shortly after and went our separate ways. I was close enough to home to walk, so Inuyasha accompanied me home. He and I took some of the less crowded back alleys to avoid getting crushed by rush-hour workers.

"So," I said with some satisfaction, "I noticed that you and Sesshomaru were semi-getting along."

"Feh," came his grouchy reply, "only cause he ain't in boxing this year. If he was still in the running there's no _way _he woulda told me how ta' beat Goshinki." I rolled my eyes at his lack of grammar.

"In any case-" I was cut off as his whole body stiffened, suddenly whipping around to face the opposite direction. "Inuyasha, what…" he narrowed his eyes and swept me up bridal-style, launching sprinting off in the other direction.

The world was a blur, but as the walls grew darker and more covered graffiti, I became aware of the screams of a young girl. The closer we got, the more I could hear.

"No! No, Naraku, please!"

"You are here only because I _allow _girl!" came the bellowed reply.

"I won't do it! You can't make me-kkkh!" her delicate voice was cut off in a choking cry. Inuyasha skidded to a halt, and I could make out the little girl. Barely more than twelve at the most, her porcelain skin contrasting with dark eyes was Kanna. Her feet dangled in open air as Naraku held her to the brick wall by her throat, pinning her there like a rare butterfly.

"N-no!" she rasped in her quiet voice as her cream fingers scrabbled uselessly at his much stronger hand. "I-I can't do it! K-killing h-him would-uhn!" her words ended with a soft gasp as Narku brought a blade up to press against her white throat. Black demons' blood started in a trickle down the side.

"Listen here you little freak." He snarled in her face. "You belong to _me, _and only _me. _You will do as _I _say, or face the consequences." He tightened his grip on her neck and she briefly tried to restore the flow of oxygen before passing out. As her dark pupils rolled up into her head, Inuyasha snapped.

He barreled forward, knocking the blade from Naraku's grasp and leaping on top of him with fierce pleasure at the chance to beat the other guy into a pulp. As the two demons rolled into the shadows of the alley with mingled snarling and cursing, I ran to Kanna's side. She lay crumpled on the ground where Naraku had left her, her glass limbs contorted into odd positions.

I lifter her head up with my arm and examined her cut. It wasn't bad, but it was enough to be uncomfortable. I tore a strip off her colorless dress and wrapped the makeshift bandage around her neck. To cover the small spot of blood I tugged out the white ribbon that had been in my hair, tying it into a sweet little bow around her ashen throat. The little glass strawberry that adorned the ribbon gleamed like a ruby against her skin.

She stirred faintly before her eyes flew open. She gave a panicked cry and tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry Naraku! No more, please! I'll do whatever you want, I promise! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I made efforts so sooth the hysterical girl, my voice contrasting oddly with the swearing and screeching of the fight behind me.

"Shhhh, It's fine. It's okay now, you can relax." I murmured comfortingly. Her eyes widened at the sight of my face.

"You are… Kagome… right?" she asked in muted tones. I nodded and a tinge of fear slighted her eyes. "Naraku is planning something against you and your friends, you must leave here!" she cried fearfully.

"No, no, it's all right. Inuyasha is fighting Naraku now." I told her in my most soothing voice, despite the fact that her words had sent a violent chill flashing through my chest. Kanna shook her head firmly.

"Your interference will only make my punishment worse! Now that you know what Naraku does to us… he will have to kill you." I sucked in a breath. The other girl's reference to 'us' made me think that Naraku threatened all of his 'siblings' like this.

"Lie to him then! Tell him that…. That Inuyasha and I came with the sole intent of fighting him! Tell him that we didn't see!" I cried quickly. "Who was it that Naraku was trying to make you kill anyway?" I asked in morbid curiosity. She opened her mouth, but I never got my answer. A sudden bout of cursing drowned out her words. We both turned to see Inuyasha pull his claws out of Naraku's chest, trailing blood.

With a sudden 'Whoosh' a cloud of thick purple smoke billowed from the other demons' body. Inuyasha dropped to his knees clutching his throat before springing back out of the noxious vapor. I retreated and Kanna came to her feet as the miasma swirled around her ankles.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." She mouthed as the cloud swallowed her. Naraku's voice echoed around us as the smoke dissipated.

"I'll make you regret this you miserable half-breed! You will all learn suffering previously unknown by your kind!" He screeched at us.

And I have to say, at that moment, my heart was chilled with fear.

Inuyasha POV:

I broke off into another fit of coughing, my throat feeling as if someone had rammed hot coals down it. The vile smell of the miasma clung to my body in a sickening cloud.

"Damn!" I rasped. "We _still _don't have any concrete evidence against Naraku! If only we-" I gave vent to another shuddering cough. Kagome laid a concerned hand on my arm.

"Don't talk; it will only make it worse." I responded with a noncommittal jerk of the head, and she gave me a stern look.

"The problem is, should we tell the others?" she asked thoughtfully. "I mean, we don't have anything that could get Naraku in serious trouble yet." I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't you just tell me not to talk?" I croaked at her.

"Yes."

"Than _why are you asking me questions?_" I cried.

"I'm just thinking out loud! In any case, I don't think we'll tell the others. Not until we have good, hard evidence any ways."

I didn't reply. I simply wondered whether hard evidence would come in the form of a body. And if so, whose?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Alright, several things here. Firstly, this is a pretty pointless chapter involving birthday parties and roller coasters. Secondly, things really start heating up in chapter 17. And THIRDLY, what is UP with the minimal reviews guys? I ask for 6 measly reviews to accomplish my dream of reaching 100, and I got 2! How SAD is THAT? So come on guys, I only need 4, and I KNOW you're out there. PLEASE!

Okay, enough said, here is you chapter. :D

Sesshomaru POV:

I gave a heavy sigh. One might think that after 1,500 years of birthdays that others would forget about giving you a celebration. That would be a welcome change for me, but no. Year after year, people _still _remembered my birthday, and _still _put me through pointless suffering.

I unlocked the door to my house and pushed it open. I could hear them all hiding in the living room, and there was nothing I could do to prevent what I was sure would happen next.

"SURPRISE!" came the bellow of multiple voices. I rolled my eyes, not showing even a trace of 'surprise'.

"Why, Rin?" I groaned in exasperation. "Why?"

"Cause you deserve a birthday party even if you _are _old enough to be my great, great, great, great, great, great…. Great… _great _grandfather!" she squealed as she hugged me. I rolled my eyes again.

"Thanks for that little bit of encouragement, Rin." I mumbled.

"Happy Birthday Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried handing me a small box. I accepted the gift with caution. I still hadn't forgotten what happened with Inuyasha's gift to Miroku a couple months back.

_Flashback_

_ "Happy Birthday Miroku!" Inuyasha yelped handing him a tiny package. The other boy turned it over in his hand, and then shook it next to his ear._

_ "What is it?" he asked the half-demon. Inuyasha grinned._

_ "Something I think you'll appreciate. Open it!"Miroku did as commanded to find a lighter. Not just any lighter, however. It was one of those lighters in the shape of naked women, with the breasts being where one would light the lighter._

_ Needless to say, the pervert was far too interested in this gift. He clicked it again, and again, and again, and _again…._until it exploded. His eyebrows were completely singed off, and the ends of his bangs had to be cut due to burns. _

_ Need I explain why I was being overly cautious with Inuyasha's present?_

_End_

I peeled back the silver gift paper slowly. Out fell a box of Midol. What the hell?

"Oh, "Inuyasha said a bit too innocently. "I just thought that might make you be in a better mood, you know?"

"Thanks…" I muttered. I tossed the box in the trash at the first chance I got. Jaken scurried up to me.

"M'lord! I cleaned the whole house for your birthday!" I stared at him.

"Jaken, you do that _every _day." I stated slowly.

"Yes, but today, it's _special!_" the little imp said. In my mind, that translated to one of two things. Either 'I was too cheap to get you anything M'lord!' _or _'I forgot it was your birthday and came up with this as an excuse M'lord!' Great.

That woman Kagome approached me looking slightly crestfallen. "I couldn't think of what to get you…" she said. "And…gosh this sounds so lame… I got you a twenty dollar bill and a card." She gave a small grimace as she handed me an envelope.

"I appreciate the effort." I told her. She looked like she felt slightly better after that. The next person to give me a present was Sango.

"Here ya go!" she called happily, plopping a heavy package down. It was obviously a book. "This should serve some purpose!" I tore the paper off to find a self-help book.

"Lovely." I said in a tone that conveyed exactly the opposite. Only two presents left before I could ask them all politely to leave. And hopefully they would oblige. Rin stepped forward with a bright blue bag.

"I got you this Sesshy!" she trilled.

"Hey!" grumbled Inuyasha. "How come I_ she _gets to give you a nick-name?" I ignored his question and opened the bag.

"A teddy bear?" I asked out loud. "What the hell am I going to do with a _teddy bear_?" Inuyasha started cracking up and I shot him a death-glare.

"Y-you don't l-like it?" Rin cried in a slightly hysterical voice as her eyes filled with tears.

"No! No!" I yelped, trying to stem her tears. "I love it, see?" I raised the bear to my face and gave it a hug, pulling the corner of my mouth up in a half-smile.

"Picture!" crowed Inuyasha. The flash momentarily blinded me.

"Dear God…" I murmured, "please take me now… I'd _much _rather be in heaven than here…" A bit louder I asserted, "I hate my life." The pervert came forward.

"Don't be like that Sessh! After all, I still gotta give you _my _gift. Come here. This is _not _for a woman's eyes." He led me away with many protests on my part. He dragged me around the corner and pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. Waving in front of my face, he asked, "Do you know what this is?"

"Do I want to?" I counter-asked coldly.

"Of _course _you do!" he called heartily. "This, my friend, (I inwardly seethed at his reference to me as a friend. I have a strong dislike of perverts.) is a coupon for hiring a stripper."

"… What. The. _Hell. _Am I going to do with _that_?"

"Well, hire a stripper! Or ask Rin if she takes cash of checks."

Needless to say, I punched him across the face. He was knocked unconscious and I dragged him by his collar into the other room, tossing him onto the carpet.

"Awww!" groaned Sango. "Now Miroku will miss the cake!" I turned my eyes on her. This Sesshomaru didn't really _do _cake. Rin brought out a small affair with number candles on it reading '1,517'.

"I was all for putting 1,517 candles on there individually, but the guy at the store claimed they were a 'fire hazard'." Called Inuyasha in sarcastic tones, using air-quotes to accentuate the last words. I rolled my eyes. How was it that I was related to such an utter _idiot, _I will _never _know. My only thought is that my mother's intelligence counter-acted my father's pig-headedness while _Inuyasha's _mother must have been just as stubborn as my father. Poor woman.

I blew out the candles and cut the cake. Everyone had a piece, despite the fact that I don't technically need to eat. Ever.

"Alright." I announced. "Thank you all, but I have things to do. Party's over."

"Hey!" Rin cried. "You haven't opened my card yet!"

_Oh brother. What _now_? _I thought to myself, accepting the envelope. I tore it open and removed the card. It was obviously homemade, a picture of Rin and I adorning the front. I opened the paper to find something that gave me, Sesshomaru, someone who _never _has a heart attack over _anything_, a severe jolt of shock.

"They're tickets!" Rin trilled. "There's enough for everyone here to go to that new amusement park!" I gave a weak smile of thanks.

_Please, God? Surely it wouldn't be too hard to kill me? A building collapse, a car crash, SOMETHING?_

Yippie. We're going to an amusement park. I hate Amusement parks.

Inuyasha POV:

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah-haaaaaaaa!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the roller coaster plummeted downwards. Sesshomaru's face was completely straight as he sat stiffly beside me, arms crossed. Behind us the girls were screaming like banshees. "Come on Sessh!" I bellowed. "Put your hands in the air or something!"

"No." I rolled my eyes as the coaster slowed down.

"Humph!" I crossed my arms and pouted in the opposite direction as our car pulled forward into the station. The bar flew up and I clambered out, Sesshomaru right behind me. Kagome and Rin came toward us and smiled in exhilaration.

"Let's go see out picture!" cried Rin as a ruffled looking Sango appeared with a windswept Miroku in tow. Sesshomaru growled, and I dragged him down the ramp to the picture kiosk. There we saw a picture of me laughing like a manic with my arms in the air, Kagome and Rin clinging to each other and Sesshomaru… being Sesshomaru. His arms were folded tightly over his chest, his face perfectly blank despite the fact that to the well trained eye you could tell he was pretty annoyed. The guys at the desk were muttering to one another.

"Dude, that guy is hard-core!"

"He doesn't even look _fazed_!"

"That's amazing."

Sesshomaru slapped his hand onto the counter.

"If you wish to say something to me, say it." The men turned around looking awed.

"Dude, you're the coolest guy I've ever seen!" One of them proclaimed. The other pinned Sesshomaru's picture on the wall of 'favorites'. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Take that down." Sesshomaru gritted out. "Please."

"Awww!" complained the people at the desk. "Why?"

"Because it's my birthday." my brother snapped before turning on heel and walking away. The instant he was out of sight the picture was placed back on the wall. I gave the men a thumbs up before following in Sesshomaru's wake.

"You know the instant you left they put the picture back up, right?" I asked as soon I caught up with him. He gave a snarled, inarticulate reply as he stormed past a tent for the old 'knock over the bottles in three pitches' game.

"You, young man, care to try your luck?" shouted the man at the tent, grabbing onto Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles as he turned around. Before he could ball his hands into fists, a baseball was placed between them. "Go ahead sir, one shot!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and I wisely hid behind a trash can. Kagome, Rin, and Sango sidled up next to me while Miroku crept dangerously close to watch the exchange. Sesshomaru stood straight and erect, ball held in his right hand. His arm flashed up and struck out like a viper, the bottles shattering on the impact with the ball, which by the way, tore through the tent wall, knocking some poor person unconscious. The man at the pergola gaped at the bits of glass on the floor.

"Perhaps I should have mentioned that Sesshomaru used to play demon-league baseball as the pitcher…" I muttered to Kagome. She nodded eyes wide.

"I believe a prize comes with this sort of foolishness?" My brother asked quietly, somewhat subdued now that he had gotten a little something to ease his anger. The other man mouthed soundlessly as he handed Fluffy-maru an enormous, russet-orange stuffed dog. It even had the little stripes on its cheeks to mark it as demon. "Lovely." Sesshomaru sniffed disdainfully.

"That was great Sesshy!" Squealed Rin in her usual exuberant voice, apparently oblivious to the fact that Sesshomaru was not enjoying himself. In fact, I can willingly bet my life on the fact that if anyone but Rin had given him the tickets, he would have burned them and then scattered their ashes far and wide.

"Here." He said dully, handing her the stuffed dog.. "It's yours."

"So cuuuuuuuute!"

"If you say so."

We began walking again, and several people cut Sesshomaru off, one kid puking on his shoe. Needless to say, my older and oh-so-loving sibling was ready to kill.

"Uhhhhh…. Let's call it a day, shall we?" I queried nervously. Everyone took one look at Sesshomaru's face and gave their assent. After an awkward car-ride home, Sesshomaru stiffly thanked us all for our time and bid us fair well. He still looked ready to explode.

Note to self: Never take Sesshomaru to an amusement park unless you're bringing a straight-jacket.


	17. Chapter 17

For all of you lovely reviewers, thank you so much for the feed-back! I love you all and wanted to say that this chapter is for MANGA1, who was the ONE HUNDREDTH REVIWER! I finally accomplished my goal… but don't stop reviewing! XD Love ya, hope you like this chappie, thank you for bearing with me and reading!

Ayame POV:

People were streaming into the gym as usual, to see the fight. There were more people than normal, if only because Inuyasha's reputation had taken a drastic up rise. Sure, he was one of the most talented high school age boxers _last _year too, but no one paid much attention back then. They were all too focused on Sesshomaru.

I fought the moving tide of people, looking for Koga. I had made up some excuse to talk to him… by stealing his wallet. Hopefully the conversation would be as the follows:

_The world of Ayame's Imagination_

_ "Hey Koga! You forgot your wallet!"_

_ "Wow, thanks Ayame! You're a great person!"_

_ "Gee Koga, that's so nice of you! Wanna watch the fight together?"_

_ "Sounds great!"_

_Back to real life._

Yeah, reality did not, repeat _not _go that way. I skidded around the corner to hear Koga speaking in heated tones.

"Shut the hell up Arashi!" (A/N: Lol, look who it is! Hope Kasi doesn't mind this!) He snarled to the Amazon woman before him. She was tall, taller than he was by a small amount, and looked strong. Her pale blue skin was criss-crossed in white stripes, a white tunic-like dress hugging her curves and blending with her cream colored hair. The golden thunderbolt on her forehead flashed in the light, as did the heavy gem at her throat, currently crackling with electricity.

"No, you shut the hell up and _listen _to me Koga!" she yelled right back at him. "Our relationship would never have worked out in the first place!"

Crap. I walked in on a break up scene… lalalalalalala! I'm not hearing any of this!

"You always complain about how I'm always getting you down with my 'depressing' attitude. You want somebody who's constantly happy, go date Jakotsu, I'm sure he'd take you!"

Hey, I'm constantly happy…

"On top of that you complain about my height making you feel short. Guess what? You are, comparatively!"

…And shorter than Koga…

"And hell, I'm not even in your _species _group! I'm a fricken _feline_!" She finished.

…And the same type of demon as Koga! Wow, _what _a coincidence! Or maybe it's just the fact that Koga and I are soul-mates and he's too stupid to notice!

"Fine then!" he said angrily. "If that's what you want."

"Believe it buster!" the other girl hissed, for the first time showing truly cat-like characteristics. She whipped around and stomped off. Koga slumped against the wall looking pissed. I peeked around the corner and had a heart attack when he caught my eye.

"Whadaya want Ayame?" he sighed. I edged closer to him nervously.

"I-I just… you dropped your wallet." I muttered, losing confidence by the second. I plopped the thing in his waiting hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem…" I murmured, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Damn, have I got some issues." He said out of the blue. I snorted.

"Heh, I'll say." He gave me a side long glance.

"So do you."

"Well yes, but… heeeey! You're not supposed to tell a girl she has issues!" I complained. He raised his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright, no need to get your tail in a twist over it! Just sayin' is all." I rolled my eyes. After a moment, I sighed. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Come on," he begged. "We're like, _sorta _friends, right?" he pleaded. I furrowed my eyebrows without looking at him.

"Why only 'sorta'? Why can't we just be… more… than friends?" Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. _Damn! _That did _not _just come out of my mouth. The look on his face was stunned. I continued, words tumbling out before I had a chance to stop them. My eyes filled with tears as I spoke. "I really, _really _like you Koga. You just never…seem to have time… to listen."

He stared at me as if seeing me for the first time. "A-Ayame, I just didn't think…"

"You're right. You _didn't _think, because if you had, you would have noticed something!"

"I'm sorry Ayame, I didn't think that you… that you felt that way." He said softly. I gave a derisive snort.

"Yeah, cause I've only been tagging after you for about _eight years_." He raised one hand in a bewildered manner to scratch his head.

"Has it been that long?" I rolled my teary eyes at him.

"You're an idiot." He shrugged at me. As I looked up at his face I decided to risk it. I leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. He sucked in a short breath before returning the kiss. I pulled back and hugged him, leaning my head against his chest. "Luckily for you, I don't mind."

We suddenly heard a massive roar, signifying that the match was about to commence. I grabbed Koga's hand and ran back down the hall. He stumbled along behind me.

"Ah! Ayame, where's the fire?" He yelped, almost face-planting into the tile.

"I promised Kagome I'd be there! We're gonna go watch with her!" I suddenly halted, and Koga had to skid to a stop to avoid colliding with me. "Koga…" I drew a deep breath. "Please get over Kagome. She loves Inuyasha, but _I _love _you_." He looked at me for a moment.

"Ayame, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked seriously. I gaped at him for a moment.

"YES!" I shrieked, causing him to step back in surprise. I lunged at him and pulled the wolf-boy into a bone-crushing hug.

"C-can't… breathe…!" He gasped. I relented a bit and grabbed his hand again, leading him through the double doors into the full gym. We dodged and weaved through the crowd, trying to find Kagome. Unsurprisingly she was found with Sango and Shippo. Luckily, the fight was just about to start.

Kagome looked as if she just wanted it to be over.

Inuyasha POV:

The bell rang, signifying the start of the battle. To be honest, I was a little nervous.

The guy in front of me was huge, fanged, purple, horned, and had piercing red eyes that seemed to bore into my skull. He could read minds so that was probably a good analogy…

I decided to make my first assault from the right. I gave a swift feint to the left and suddenly changed to the right at the last second. He was already there.

His huge hand blocked mine easily, and with a flick of his wrist I was sent flying into the other corner of the ring. He gave a low chuckle.

"Ha, you foolish half-breed mutt! You'll have to do better than that." He laughed. I seethed with anger and remembered Sesshomaru's advice.

_Think nothing and act on instinct. Shouldn't be too hard for you, you're…._ Stop right there, mental Sesshomaru! I don't need you insulting me in my head too! I began to try and clear my mind, but doing that and not getting punched across the face at the same time was hard to do.

The more I was forced to dodge, the angrier I became. Being pissed is not the best way to clear your head. Mr. 'I-don't-have-any-emotion' probably found it easy to empty his mind, but I sure as hell didn't.

Goshinki's fist slammed into my stomach, sending me reeling from the inability to draw oxygen. He hit me again and again, all while I struggled to breathe. I finally tried for another attack, but he knew.

He sidestepped and stood behind me, giving me a shove. I fell to my knees and struggled upright again. He landed another hit on my chin and I stumbled blindly into the ropes. He slammed me in the face and I fell.

There was no way I could win this. It wasn't possible.

"One!" called the ref, beginning my countdown.

_Think of nothing and act on instinct… on instinct…_

"Two!"

That was it! If I gave over to my demon form I could act without thinking!

"Three!"

I breathed slowly in and allowed the pent up fire to fill me.

"Four!"

Everything seemed to slow down as my own reactions speeded up. The hushed whisper of the crowd deepened into a slow, resonant hum.

"Five!"

I could hear everything. Every person in the crowd….

"Six!"

…Kagome's worried whimpers….

"Seven!"

…The mouse under the ring...

"Eight!"

…Goshinki's heartbeat…

"Nine!"

Time to act.

Sango POV:

I held Kagome around the shoulder as she buried her face against my arm. I'm not even sure why she came to those things, she always freaked out. I had to admit though, this was a nasty fight.

"Eight!" came the call, and Inuyasha still hadn't moved. Miroku swore lowly beside me.

"Dammit! Get up Yash! Come on…come on…!" he whispered.

"Nine!" It wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to get up. He had lost. The referee raised his hand for the final strike, but Inuyasha wasn't on the mat anymore. Faster than human eye could follow, he had flashed up to Goshinki's eye level.

"How's it going?" He asked. His voice was strange, rougher, colder… His fist contacted Goshinki's jaw with blinding speed. I couldn't keep up with his movements. I only heard the contact he made, never seeing him move.

"Damn…" Miroku whispered. I looked at him.

"What?" He didn't answer but kept his eyes riveted on the now thoroughly one-sided fight.

"No, no, no, no… not good, this is _not _good!" he cried getting more agitated by the second.

"What?" I yelled, getting impatient. He didn't need to answer. Inuyasha turned slightly, and I caught sight of his face.

Glinting crimson eyes, a vicious fanged smile, lavender stripes… I grabbed Miroku's hand in involuntary fear.

"How?" shouted Goshinki, a welter of blood spattering from his mouth. Inuyasha stood motionless before him, smiling in anticipation.

"How what, you bastard?" he asked in a calm, yet hostile manner.

"How is it that I can't see your mind? You… you aren't even a half-breed anymore! What _are _you?" At his words the spectators hushed and waited for Inuyasha's answer. His smile grew wider, exposing wicked fangs.

"How the hell should I know? In any case, I'm…. in a class of my own!" his last words were ripped from his as he darted forward and smashed his fist into Goshinki's face. There was a sickening crunch, and the other demon fell, knocked out cold.

Inuyasha began to laugh, a chilling sound, with no mirth in it. His voice contained pure enjoyment as he spoke. "Really, Goshinki? I thought you were tougher than that." Miroku ran forward, dragging me with him, and with me was Kagome.

Miroku let go and jumped into the ring, grabbing Inuyasha's shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Inuyasha, snap out of it! The fight's over!" I gasped as Inuyasha brought his fist slamming into Miroku's stomach, winding him.

"Get off me." He spat, shaking the other boy off. There was commotion in the crowd. Everyone knew that Inuyasha and Miroku were best friends, so what the hell was happening? Kagome raised her eyes to the scene on the mat. Pulling away from me, she ran forward and hopped in next to Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" she cried running up to him. His eyes widened at her touch as she hugged him. I bit my lip. What if he hit her?

"Kagome?" his voice was losing some of the terrifying bloodlust. "Kagome, what are you…." His pupils became gold again and the stripes faded a tiny bit. His eyes widened in realization. "Damn!"

He cast a glance at Goshinki before pulling Miroku upright.

"Sorry about that Miroku."

"No problem…" the other boy gasped. He looked at Goshinki again.

"I broke his jaw." The ref nodded.

"You won the fight." He said to Inuyasha. The half-breed shrugged.

"I kinda figured. He's not getting up." The crowd began to disperse and Inuyasha gathered his things. He looked thoroughly disgusted. "I can't believe I lost control like that…" He muttered. Miroku smiled at him.

"Pshaw, it's all good! You won! Let's hit Myoga's for the sake of old times!" the other boy cried. Inuyasha agreed faintly, but I could tell he wasn't satisfied with his own behavior.

And in my opinion, I didn't want to see what just happened again.

Naraku POV:

"Damn you Goshinki!" I spat in supreme anger. "You were supposed to get that miserable dog out of the running!" The demon nursed his broken jaw, merely grunting in reply. "Get out of my sight." I hissed at him, and he left in a hurry.

I rubbed my temples, thinking. This threw a twist on things. The way it was supposed to go was Goshinki winning, and putting Inuyasha in the hospital by 'accident'. Then, I would slip in and either smother him in his bed or swap his medication to something deadly. Now that wouldn't work.

My mind flashed with a brilliant idea. It didn't matter if Goshinki lost. It was approaching the semi-finals, and everyone seemed to forget that I was a boxer too. A boxer who was still in the running.

If I beat Inuyasha, then I could ambush him on his way home, kill him with a knife in the back and then claim that tried to beat me up after the match. That would make my actions 'self-defense'. I smiled. That would work well. Kikyo would be upset though. I would break my promise if I killed him.

"But since when did I ever intend to keep my promises?" I whispered to myself, giving a wicked smile.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: It's the beginning of the end! MUHAHAHAHA! Unfortunately, this will be the last post until winter break, due to FINALS. Chapter 19 will be posted on…. Saturday the 18th, and I apologize for making you wait… but I can't write and study algebra at the SAME TIME! XD Thanks!

Inuyasha POV:

I sat dozing lightly in my chair during history class. Head bowed over my desk, eyes only half-open, slouching, you would think it would be obvious. I wasn't really sleeping though, I was thinking.

I was disgusted with myself. I couldn't believe I lost control like that. What was worse was I didn't even realize I was losing it until I found myself tensing up to attack Kagome. Damn. I continued to sit there, in that dreamy state, hating myself for what I was. If I really _had _hurt Kagome, I never would have forgiven myself. Ever.

A ruler slapped down onto my desk with a loud snap. It hurt my ears and surprised me a little, but I didn't twitch, or even look up for that matter. I raised my eyes slowly to the teacher's livid face. His silvery eyes bored holes in my golden ones as I stared up emotionlessly.

"If you _would _be _so _kind as to _WAKE UP, _Mr. Taisho, perhaps you could answer my question." He said disdainfully. I was in no mood to be trifled with however. Unfortunately for him, I hadn't been sleeping, and heard his question.

"During the Kufon Period, the aristocracy ruled with military force. This period was a critical point in Japan's development toward a cohesive state." I answered dully, totally destroying his plan to humiliate me. I returned my eyes to my desk and began tracing the wood-grain with my fingertip.

"W-well I-I…. you…" he spluttered incoherently. "Fine." He snapped at last, stomping back up to the front of the room. I sighed.

No one else seemed to care my loss of control, my failure to get a grip, not even Miroku. So why was I worrying about it? I let it go, shrugging it off.

The bell rang, and I stepped out of the room, cramming my history books into my bag as I went. Turning, I saw familiar mass of wavy raven hair.

"Hey! Kagome!" I called. She didn't turn around, so I walked up and grabbed her shoulder. "Kagome, are you deaf? I've been- crap."

Needless to say, it wasn't Kagome. It was _Kikyo_. She turned to face me.

"Inuyasha." She said with a nod. I rapidly took a step back, remembering previous encounters.

"Uh, yeah, hi." I mumbled nervously. "Look, I gotta get to math, so…" She nodded.

"See you later then." She said tonelessly. I scrambled away. Wait, what? 'See you later'? Why the hell would I be 'seeing her later'? I shook my head and walked away. That woman seriously creeped me out sometimes. If only I wasn't so damn guilty about not being able to trust her all those years ago.

Sesshomaru POV:

I sighed, listening to the annoying sound of Jaken pissing of Rin as we prepared to go home. Jaken, the paranoid freak that he was, came to pick me and Rin up. Mostly me, though, Jaken hates Rin.

"Master Jaken, I made too much food for lunch today. Do you want some?" She asked sweetly. He glared at her.

"Rin, you live with us, you foolish girl. There's nothing in that lunchbox that I can't get out of the pantry later!"

"But Jaken, you can't cook!" Rin giggled. "You wouldn't eat the ingredients raw, would you?"

"Of course not!" he spluttered indignantly at her.

"Then eat it!" she said, shoving an octopus dumpling in Jaken's mouth. Her octopus dumplings were really quite good. Unfortunately, Jaken hated all things octopus with a burning passion. He gagged briefly on the food before spitting it into the grass.

"That's disgusting! Your cooking sucks Rin!" he yelled at her. She froze, and I had to resist the urge to cower. When Rin got mad, Rin got _mad. _

"You little toad!" she yelled back at him. "Lord Sesshomaru enjoys my cooking just fine, and he doesn't even _need _to eat it!" she booted him into the cross-walk with the toe of her high top. "Get walking buster, you don't deserve to ride in the same car as- Look out!"

Her last words were a scream as a school bus ran Jaken over. So called.

With my superior vision I could see that the bus had passed over Jaken's head, not even touching him. He was perfectly fine.

So he played dead. Some of the red sauce from the dumpling got smeared on his chest, looking like blood, and some of it dripped from his mouth. He laid still.

Rin ran out and picked him up, cradling him like a child. I stuck my hands in my pockets and followed, standing over her shoulder. A small crowd had gathered, including my brother and his less annoying friends.

"Jaken!" Rin wept. "Jaken, wake up! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please don't die!"

I couldn't help it. Seeing Rin cry over Jaken's 'corpse' was hilarious. I pictured what she would do when she found out and tried to stifle my laughter.

I paused. That was weird. I don't laugh. I'm not supposed to be capable of emotion. So why was this so damn _funny_?

That thought set off a chain reaction. My smirk broadened into a wide grin and I had trouble suppressing my chuckle. It slipped out and that set me off into full on gales of laughter. Rin turned her teary gaze on me as I doubled over in hilarity. Somewhere in the crowd, Inuyasha muttered, 'He's finally flipped his lid…'

"What's so funny? He…he…"

"Is faking!" I choked out between breaths. Her eyes widened and the look on her face was priceless. I started laughing again, clutching my sides as tears gathered in the corner of my eyes.

"JAKEN!" she roared, pulling him up by his ankle. He tried desperately to scramble away, but Rin is stronger than she looks.

"No! Please!" he yelped. Rin held him high and then allowed him to fall, drop-kicking him so high into the clouds that I lost sight of him, her soccer-playing finally paying off in one, satisfactory move. She stormed back over to me.

"You have the keys, right?" she growled. I nodded, having composed myself to a hearty smirk now. "Then get in the damn car, the frog can walk." She stomped to the car, and I tailed after her, spinning the key on my finger. I chuckled again as I opened the car. Little did I know, I was being watched.

Naraku POV:

"Kagura!" I hissed in said woman's ear, "This is worse than I thought! Have you made any preparations toward getting rid of that girl?"

"No preparation needed, you bastard, I'm ready now! I only have to wait for Rin to leave the house, and have Sesshomaru alone. It shouldn't be hard; she and Jaken do most of the grocery shopping due to the fact that Sesshomaru doesn't eat! Get off my back." She whispered to me. I nodded slightly, and stomped on her sandaled foot, crushing her toes.

"Good." I said out loud, "Because you know what will happen if you fail." I turned away from her stricken features, vanishing back into the crowd.

Inuyasha POV:

I stood there in total shock, thinking that I was perhaps delusional. _Sesshomaru_ just laughed. Loudly. _That's not possible!_

I sighed again. Could this day get any weirder?

"Inuyasha. I need to speak to you." Kikyo called from behind me. Scratch that, it just got weirder. Kagome looked at me.

"I'll talk to you later." She said before walking away. I wasn't sure if that was a veiled threat or a thought of comfort… Kikyo grabbed my arm. The crowd began to disperse and people milled around noisily.

"Er, hi Kikyo…" I greeted. She merely blinked in reply. She suddenly leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear.

"What is that girl to you? What am _I _to you? You can't have it both ways Inuyasha." I grabbed her wrist as her hand brushed my face.

"Kikyo… I'm sorry. What we had was great, but it ended a long time ago. No matter what we do now, we can't get it back. You need to move on."

"Don't you understand?" she cried, eyes filling with tears, "I died loving you and yet hating you! My soul cannot move from that spot! I _can't _move on!" She suddenly stilled herself and said in a low voice, "I will fight for you Inuyasha. I won't just hand you over to that other woman. I am yours and you are mine." She looked up at me, eyes flashing. "She can't have you!"

"Wait-" I called as she tore her wrist from my grasp and ran. I scratched my head in bewilderment. _That _was weird.

Naraku POV:

Kikyo jogged up to me, wiping tears from her eyes as she ran. I gazed at her, prompting a report.

"Naraku, permission to begin?" she asked raggedly, catching her breath.

"Do as you please." I responded dismissively. She raised her eyes to mine.

"I need something from you if this is to work." She said coldly. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"And that would be?"

"I need you to take Inuyasha's form and call Kagome. Convince her to come to his house at ten P.M.; I'll be waiting for her."

My mouth curved up in a smile. This would be fun.

"Of course." I replied, in a perfect mimic of Inuyasha's voice. She glared daggers at me, and I laughed. Yes, this would be the most fun I'd had in years.

Sesshomaru POV:

Ah, Saturday mornings… the only day I can really sleep in. I woke up and trudged downstairs, hoping to make a cup of coffee. I entered the spacious kitchen to see Rin eating waffles on one side of the table, and Jaken eating pretzels on the other, as far from each other as possible. I raised my eyebrows slightly at this. Rin turned to me with a giggle.

"Good morning! Coffee's already been made, and there are waffles if you want any!" I smiled slightly at the mention of coffee.

"You truly can read my mind, Rin." I called over my shoulder as I walked over to the coffee pot and poured the aromatic liquid into a mug. "And Jaken, why are you eating pretzels? When did you get here?"

Rin smiled in a devilishly sweet manner. "Oh, he walked back sometime last night. He's eating pretzels because I refuse to cook for him!" I blinked. So little Rin had a mean streak. I smirked.

"He deserves that, I suppose." Rin suddenly pulled a notepad out of her robe pocket and began scribbling on it. I peered over her shoulder. The list read:

_Milk_

_Eggs_

_Cheese_

_Cream of Tartar_

_Chocolate chips_

_Sugar…_

Etcetera. A grocery list.

"Are you going to the store?" I asked. She jumped, not expecting me to be so close.

"Yes, and Jaken is coming with me. As a lady, I think I'm allowed to use him as a bag boy." I smirked again.

"Of course you are allowed to. I would be pleased to lend you his assistance. While you guys are gone I will be raking our front yard. That damn tree last _all _of its leaves already." I complained ruefully. I had a lot of raking to do. She smiled up at me.

"I think you can handle one little tree." She chuckled. I sighed, standing up and putting my empty mug in the sink.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for the yard work. When are you guys leaving?"

"As soon as I change my clothes!" Rin trilled.

XxXxXxX

Long after the pair left, I was nearly finished with my job. A pile leaves at least as tall as myself towered above me as I raked the last few into the pile before bagging them. As I turned away, some sixth sense warned me of another presence.

I turned, and was knocked over into the leaves by a woman as she pressed her lips to mine. I pushed her back, and upon seeing it was Kagura, prepared to yell at her. I would have, if I hadn't seen Rin. She drove by and slowed, watching us. Kagura grabbed my face and kissed me again, straddling my waist.

I caught sight of Rin's broken, teary face before she slammed the gas pedal down and veered off. I stared after her for a moment before shoving Kagura off me and onto the ground. I stood, trembling in rage, looking down on her prone form.

"Why?" I asked furiously. "What could you possibly gain?"

"You." The woman replied simply. She stood as well and looked up.

"I would never be with a slut like you!" I hissed before turning away and storming into my house.

XxXxXxX

The convulsions of suppressed rage had long since been stilled. I had tried to call her. I had tried to explain. All she said to me was that she was coming to pick up her meager belongings tomorrow.

I lay on my bed for a long time. The clock ticked closer and closer to the ten o'clock mark, and I idly watched it. Jaken arrived, and I walked downstairs and let him in.

"Congratulations my lord!" He yelped. "Your choice of a demon woman is much more suitable for-" I didn't listen, but merely walked away from him, trudging back upstairs. I thought about her as I fell into a troubled sleep. Rin… Rin… Rin… her name echoed to the pounding of my heart. Rin… Rin… Rin… she was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Inuyasha POV:

Saturday night, ten o'clock. I was asleep, curled into a ball under my red sheets, probably drooling on my pillow. Like I would know that, hell, I was ASLEEP. I heard a soft click as it penetrated my subconscious, followed by a creak and a soft thud. My ear twitched.

The further I came awake, the more aware I became of another presence. A cold body slipped under the sheets beside me, and I arced my back, trying to get away from the chilly skin. I mumbled sleepily before I realized how wrong this was. There was another person IN my BED.

I sprang awake and scrabbled to the other side of the room.

"W-what the hell?" I cried. I saw a woman's figure rise up against the window, silhouetted in moon-light. My eyes focused a little and I saw Kikyo's face against the window. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

My eyes then focused on what she was wearing. A black lace bra with matching underwear. "And where are your _clothes_?" I yelped, averting my eyes and blushing furiously. She stalked toward me, placing one finger under my chin and forcing me to look at her.

"I told you I wouldn't let you go without a fight." She purred.

What the hell was going on?

Kagome POV:

I yawned widely and scribbled down the answer to the math problem I had been working on, checking the time drowsily. Almost ten. Man was I tired….

The buzzing of my vibrating cell phone jolted me out of the daze. Checking the number, I saw that it was Inuyasha. Why was he calling so late?

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Kagome, I need you to come over, right away." I blinked.

"Why? It's pretty late…"

"Please!" he cried desperately. He sounded upset. What in the world happened? "I need you Kagome." He said softly.

"Fine." I said firmly. "I'll be there."

Inuyasha POV:

I backed out of her touch in a confused manner.

"What are you…Whoa!" I cried as she crept closer and started stroking my chest. "No. No no no. We're not… stop touching me dammit!" I yelled as she advanced. I opened the door to my bedroom and tumbled out. I scrambled back up and backed toward my front door. I kept getting distracted by her near-bare body. I mentally slapped myself. I'm not Miroku!

I turned and opened the door, prepared to leave to escape her harassment. I nearly ran over Kagome, her hand raised to knock. Her eyes widened as she saw me, topless and in my boxers, and Kikyo in her underwear.

"That's right." Kikyo purred. "It's _exactly _what you think it is." Kagome's eyes filled with tears as her gaze flickered between me and Kikyo. She seemed to put two and two together. It certainly _looked _suspicious.

"How could you!" She screamed, finally seeming to wake up. "Couldn't you have just broken up with me like a normal person? Did you have to rub it in my face?"

"Kagome-" Her hand came in a stinging slap across my face as I reached out to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked. "I hate you!" she turned and ran, full pelt down the stairs and out of sight.

"Now that she's gone…" sneered Kikyo, "we can get down to business."

"Get out." I said icily.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get. Out." I said without facing her.

"Is that it? You lose her and you still won't accept me?" Kikyo hissed angrily.

"No. If I had lost her on my own I might have. But you caused this. I never want to see you again. Leave. Now."

"Fine!" she yelled, storming past me. Without placing eyes on her I turned and went back inside. I shut and locked the door before collapsing onto my couch and putting my head in my hands.

I had to be the unluckiest person alive.

Sesshomaru POV:

Rin came the next afternoon to pick up her things. She spoke to me cordially enough, and I was surprised about it.

Apparently she was going to be staying with her uncle for a while, in a small house close to the school. As she took the last box, she turned to me.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru. I hope you and Kagura are happy together." She said softly.

"Rin, let me explain!" I cried. Her voice suddenly turned cold.

"I don't want your excuses Sesshomaru."

"But… Rin…"

"I held it together for you. I tried. I told myself I wouldn't yell or cry." She suddenly seemed to snap, throwing the box in her arms to the floor. "But I trusted you!" she yelled. "I put _faith _in you! You don't deserve it!"

"Rin, please!"

"Shut up!" she screamed. "I hate you! I never want to see you again as long as I live! Go die off in a ditch where no one will find you!"

"If that… is what you wish." I said quietly, dropping my arm to my side. Her eyes softened momentarily before she picked up her box and slammed the door. Why? Why? To love and then have it torn away…

I must be the unluckiest man alive.

Inuyasha POV:

I sat in a daze, unable to fall asleep until early morning. I jerked awake in the late afternoon on Sunday, and all my problems came flooding back into my mind. Here's a sample list:

My rent was late and I wasn't due to get paid until Monday next week

I had almost no groceries, and once again, I was broke

I had school tomorrow and I hadn't done any homework yet

Kagome hated me.

Yeah, number four on the list was probably the worst to bear. I could survive living on the street if I got turned out of my apartment. I could go hungry for a while. Really, I didn't care about my homework to begin with. But getting Kagome to trust me again… that was going to be hard. Even getting her to _look _in my direction again was going to be hard.

Forget hard. It was going to be impossible.

By the end of the day, I was going insane.

A crazy idea came into my head. Didn't people say that alcohol made you forget your problems? But then again, it seemed like a kind of bad idea…

"To hell with it." I muttered out loud. I would try it. Why not? I couldn't technically be called 'under-aged' or anything. And besides, when had I ever worried about what other people might have called a 'bad idea'?

I called a cab, seeing as the closest bar was almost eight miles away, and waited. Every time I blinked, I saw Kagome's face, eyes filled with the raw emotions of betrayal and anger.

I made an effort to keep my eyes open.

Sesshomaru POV:

I took a walk down town, just to clear my head… and I honestly thought my heart was going to break. I had always held the assumption that one's heart was merely a construct of cardiac muscle the pounded your life through your veins and held no connection to your emotions. So what was this pain that throbbed deep in my chest as the very thought of Rin?

I walked down the dark, empty streets, hands in my pockets. It started to drizzle, and I lowered my face to the elements. Just then, I spotted Inuyasha heading into a bar. What in the seven hells was he doing?

Simply to sate my curiosity, I followed.

Inuyasha POV:

I entered the rowdy, brightly lit bar with a sense of caution. Even now I had my doubts about this. I pulled my hood lower over my eyes in the hopes that no one would bother me as I approached the bar. The bar tender looked at me as placed my money on the counter.

"Give me the strongest thing you've got." I ordered dully. The bar tender, a small man with pale skin and mousy hair peered under my hood.

"You look a bit young to be drinking…" he murmured to me.

"I'm old enough to know what I want." I shot back.

"But I can't give alcohol to minors!" the man cried.

"Dammmit, just-"

"Give my brother what he wants." Came a tired voice from behind me. I whipped around to see Sesshomaru looking at me with none of his usual annoyance. "And while you're at it, get me whatever he's having." He added. I slipped off my hood and glared at the bar tender.

"Sorry sir! Right away sir!" the man shrieked as he scurried away. Sesshomaru gestured to a seat, and I sat down next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. He gave a quiet shrug.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have problems just like the next man, Inuyasha."

"Did _you _seriously just say that?" I asked with wide eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru?"

Just then, the bar tender placed our drinks before us. Sesshomaru picked up his glass and took a sip, grimacing as he swallowed.

"You have horrible taste in drinks Inuyasha." He stated as he tried to cleans his mouth of the tang. I smiled a bit ruefully.

"I just asked for their strongest drink." Sesshomaru eyed his glass and the picked it up again.

"On second thought…" he murmured before downing the whole thing. I blinked, and then followed suit. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Kagome hates me!" I moaned, "And my rent is due and I'm out of food and my grades are starting to drop!" Damn. The alcohol was already making me start to babble like an idiot. Sesshomaru sighed.

"It seems that our family is fated to have problems with women… Mom screwed over Dad, Rin ditched me, and that Kagome woman apparently dumped you as well." I started at him through now slightly hazy vision.

"Rin dumped you? Ha… ha ha ha…" I laughed stupidly. My older brother frowned at me, taking my nearly empty cup from my hands.

"I think you've had enough to drink, little brother."

"If you say so, Fluffy!" I cried cheerfully. He narrowed his eyes at me before standing.

"I believe it is about time for me to leave. Don't get hit by a car on your way home Inuyasha. I don't want to have to pay funeral expenses." He said as he walked out the door. I stumbled after him, thinking one last time that this was a bad idea. Then my vision spun insanely and all recollections beyond that point are virtually nonexistent.

Sesshomaru POV:

It was raining harder now. The alcohol had, if anything made everything clearer to me.

What the hell was I _doing_?

What did Rin matter?

I decided at that point that emotion only caused unnecessary pain. A soul was necessary for existence, a body for action, a mind for thought, but a heart… what purpose did a heart serve other than to cause pain when it lost?

I sealed away my heart again. This time, for good. Never again would any emotion other than cold rage I felt now well up in me.

The time for enjoyment was over.

I was alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Miroku POV:

Sango and I were driving back from our date. It had been simple, but that was what had made it special. Like the little children we were at heart, we had gone to the park and played, bought sweets from the ice cream man's cart and then watched as the sun slowly painted a rainbow on the heavy clouds. The misting rain began to harden into solid drops as we drove home together.

Our second date! Hey, that 'sleep-over' thing did NOT count.

Any way, we stopped at a light next to a rather rowdy bar just as a couple of demons stumbled out singing something that sounded like Justin Beiber. They tilted into a familiar looking silhouette that was standing directly under the lamp. The dog ears twitched as the pair bumped into him, and he tripped, almost running into my stopped car.

What the hell? Inuyasha is a klutz, sure, but _that _was unusual, for him to almost fall flat on his face over something so small. I caught sight of his face, a foolish smile on it as he called to the other two, swaying.

"Sango," I said softly, "Open the back door for him will you?"

"Uh, sure…" she replied with an odd look before hopping out and gesturing to Inuyasha and then the car. He laughed and made some dizzy reply that I couldn't make out. She clambered back in and whispered in my ear, "There's something wrong with him."

"Well yeah, he's _Inuyasha_. Of course there's something wrong with him."

"No, I mean…" she cut off as he got in. The smell of alcohol was evident as he leaned back in his seat, strange grin still in place, eyes slightly out of focus. I twisted in my chair, turning to face him.

"Are you _drunk_?"

"Sure Miroku!" he laughed easily. I gave Sango 'the raised eyebrows' look. She nodded in return.

"Um, may I ask _why_?" I called over my shoulder as the light turned green. Inuyasha stiffened, and his voice lost some of the wavering quality.

"No."

"Did something happen between you and Kagome?" Sango queried softly.

"I'm not going to talk about it."

"What happened?" she asked with a bit more force.

"I said I'm not going to talk about it!" Inuyasha said in raised tones with the bite of anger in them. Sango pulled back a bit.

"Calm down Yash, we're trying to help you. Maybe what happened can be fixed." I said in soothing tones, though I had no freaking idea what took place.

"It can't be fixed. Not anymore." He murmured.

"What can't be fixed though?"

"Mind your own damn business." He snapped at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at him through the rearview mirror. "People are always prying." He said angrily. "'What happened? Are you okay? Do you need help?' Tch. I never really needed anyone. And no one really needed me."

His voice had died to a murmur by now. I looked at him again.

"If you just told us what-"

"Shut up! I don't need advice! My life has been screwed up since I was born, and not all the advice in the world can fix it! I'll do this on my own." Despite the fact that we were going almost sixty miles an hour, Inuyasha threw open the door and leaped out, rolling forward to take the impact and then running out of my line of vision.

"What the _hell_ was that all about?" I yelled.

"Search me." Sango said in a dull voice. "I'll talk to Kagome and try to find out what happened… the only reason I brought that up is because last time I called Kagome she sounded like she had been crying."

"Do me a favor and check on Inuyasha tomorrow. I mean, make sure he's home. Because if he's not, I'm going to have to go look for him." I growled.

"Sure. I think though, we should check after school. He might come to class and then we won't have to bother him." Sango suggested.

I shrugged, pulling up next to Sango's apartment complex and handing her an umbrella.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

She walked back through the sheets of rain and I couldn't help but look up at where Inuyasha's apartment was. I _had _to know what was going on.

Naraku POV:

I watched from the roof of a store as Kagura walked past my perch. Though I was smiling, I was angry beyond belief. I had told Kagura to eliminate Rin after the girl hurt Sesshomaru. What was she doing instead? Hiding in the shadows.

I scurried spider-like along the roof as she entered an empty alley that would lead to the next street. I dropped down behind her, making only the slightest of sounds. She whipped around, eyes wide, as if she knew what was coming.

The color drained from her face as she saw what I was holding in my right hand.

"Kagura…" I purred, "You remember what I told you, right?"

"N-naraku, please, I didn't mean-"

"You remember what your next failure would bring?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"You were to kill the girl. But you didn't. Consider this your second failure." I said, coldly now. I raised the gun in my hand to her face. "Time's up."

I fired, and smiled as her black blood spattered over my face. She was dead before she hit the concrete, and I turned her face with the toe of my boot.

"You should have remembered Kagura. You could never hide anything from me. You _were _me. Congratulations though. You achieved the highest form of freedom."

Rin POV:

I entered the school feeling cold and empty. I couldn't believe that in an instant of recklessness I had left Sesshomaru's. Maybe it _had _been a misunderstanding. Maybe I _should _have listened to his explanations. I was determined to find out today. I would resolve it. I spotted him through the crowd of students and called out for him, but the bell rang, and he turned away.

I would have to wait until lunch to talk to him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lunch finally arrived after what seemed like hours, and I bolted out of the classroom, skidding to a stop inside the cafeteria. My heart raced as I looked wildly around for Sesshomaru. I finally saw him, sitting alone in the far corner of the room, face hidden in shadow, just… sitting there. I mean, it's not like I expected him to be _eating, _but…

I inched around the perimeter of the space, avoiding people and slowly getting closer to Sesshomaru. I finally gained enough courage to speak, so I walked timidly up to the table and sat down across from him. He didn't look at me.

"S-sesshomaru?" No response. "Sesshomaru?" I asserted a bit louder. I knew he could hear me. He could hear a pin drop in a room full of noisy five-year olds two miles away. He raised his eyes to mine and I bit back a cry.

His face was blank, which wasn't uncommon, but his eyes, his _eyes_…. They were dead. Empty voids that held no feeling. They were sharp with intelligence, but he didn't seem to recognize me. Last time he saw me his eyes had been full of pain. The time before that, joy. But now they were cold and detached, as if he no longer belonged to the world.

"What?" he asked in a quiet, uncaring voice.

"I-I just…."

"Did you need me for something? Because if not, I would prefer if you left."

He wasn't angry, but…. Maybe this was his way of getting back at me. He was gazing at me with a kind of empty fury, a scorching intensity that held no feeling.

"This isn't funny Sesshomaru!"

"You're right," he responded in callous tones, "It's not." He got up and left me there, dumbstruck. I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes as I watched him sit at a different, also empty table.

Why was he like that? Did _I _do that to him? If I had, I hadn't meant to, I just…

I didn't know anymore.

Miroku POV:

I scooted over next to Sango, and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Inuyasha never showed up." I murmured.

"I know." She shot back. "We're in the same class you moron."

I smiled slightly and pulled back, glancing at Kagome. She was sitting at the far end of the table with Shippo, picking at her food. Even Shippo knew enough to keep quiet.

"I'll go home with you and check on him. Assuming he's home…" I sighed. Sango nodded and returned to her lunch. Kagome sat and stroked Shippo's tail as he practically trembled with pleasure, leaving her food uneaten. She suddenly rose and walked away, going who-knew-where. "Did you ask her what happened?"

"Apparently Inuyasha picked Kikyo over her…" Sango growled. "But seeing how broken up he was, somehow I think Kagome missed something…"

"I agree…. We'll look into it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

School ended and Sango and I went to visit Inuyasha under the cover of my escorting her home. I knocked loudly on the door, and there was a startled yelp and the sound of breaking glass on the other side. After a moment's pause, the door flung open to reveal Inuyasha in baggy jeans, with his shirt wrapped around his hand, a small spot of blood showing through.

"What the hell do you- oh, hey Miroku. Hey Sango."

"Why weren't you at school?" Sango recklessly demanded. Inuyasha gave a sheepish laugh.

"I had a bit of a fever after being in last nights' rain… haha…" he laughed before becoming serious. "But I'm not the only one who missed school. I usually hear people before they knock, but I was so intent on… well, just come in and look."

Sango and I exchanged glances before entering. We could both tell the same thing: something big had happened. Inuyasha shut the door and walked over to his old TV, turning up the volume to the grainy picture.

"…. The brutal killing of Ms. Kagura Shien has left hundreds shocked, and the family itself…."

I too, was shocked. I sat perfectly still, processing this. "Naraku?" I questioned.

"As far as I can tell." Inuyasha replied. "She could have disobeyed orders. Look at him, the scum-bag."

"My poor younger siblings are in shock. Kagura and I were pretty much the parent models for them, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Goshinki, and our nameless infant brother… but now that she's… now that she's… she's… I'm sorry." Naraku said as he broke down into what were most definitely fake tears. Inuyasha snarled at the image before turning it off.

"Damn that bastard to the deepest pits of hell." He spat. I shook my head in wonder.

"This needs to end. Soon."

Naraku POV:

I wiped the crocodile tears off my cheeks, grinning. It was perfect. No one suspected but my own household, because I had told them.

"Kanna," I called, "bring the infant. I'm going to pay our friend Kagome a visit."

With trembling hands Kanna placed the child in my arms. Hakudoshi smiled maliciously at her from the top of the stairs.

"Not scared, are you Kanna?"

No reply.

"I'm going out. Hakudoshi, keep an eye on things."

I spiraled out into a cloud of miasma, touching down outside the Higurashi home. Leaping up to Kagome's window, I tugged it open, astonishing her. Before she could squeak, I shoved the infant into her arms.

"Get to work. Sway her soul to our purposes."

"Of course Naraku." He responded. "Inuyasha…" he whispered, addressing Kagome now, "don't you hate him? For choosing Kikyo? Aren't you bitter?"

"I-i…. I…"

"Don't you want them to suffer for abandoning you? To make them feel your pain?"

"I don't…"

"Make the decision. If you join us you can kill them at your leisure…" he murmured. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I _WON'T!_" she cried. "Stay… stay away from me!"

I hissed under my breath, catching the infant and shooting off through the window.

"I over estimated her it seems." I said to him as we alighted back home once more. I stepped over the threshold and passed the infant to Kanna.

"It seems the woman Kagome is useless to us." I announced, "We will kill her. Both Kagome and Kikyo will die by our hand."


	21. Chapter 21

Miroku POV:

Inuyasha rose from the couch, and I glared up at him. He had explained his side of the story at last, but refused to talk to Kagome.

"Why _not_?" I demanded angrily. I hated being caught in-between.

"Feh." Was the only response I got.

"She'll probably go running to Koga…" Sango sighed. I looked at her in surprise. I had specifically asked Kagome, and she had said, and I quote, 'Koga's nice, but much too possessive. No way. Ever.'

"S-she wouldn't!" Inuyasha stuttered, caught off guard.

"Well, she _might_… I don't know. I'm just saying."

"Fine." He snarled. "She can _go _to her precious _Koga_. I'm not saying she can't." Sango's eyes widened. She obviously had hoped to _force _him to talk to Kagome, but it had backfired.

"Let's go Sango. I have home work to do, and I need to pick up my jacket from your house."

"Your… jacket?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah." I repeated, hoping she would catch on to this chance to leave Inuyasha's house politely, "My jacket."

"Oh!" she gasped in realization, "That's right. Well, have a nice night Inuyasha!"

"Bye." He mumbled sulkily.

I turned to Sango as soon as I thought we were out of earshot. "We have to get them to talk to each other. There is _no other way _to solve this."

"Yeah, but… what do we do? Make it seem coincidental? Or obviously planned? Or do we simply force them by physical means?"

"Well…" I replied slowly, "We should go with the 'obviously planned' option first, and if that fails, we'll have to force them together somehow." Sango sighed.

"I'll think of something. Now leave, you're giving me a headache. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow."

"Kay… we'll figure something out… maybe… eventually."

"Just shut up…" she complained, rubbing her temples.

"Alright, alright… bye!"

"Bye." Sango mumbled with a thoughtful look in her eyes. Seriously, we needed to think of something. Soon.

Sesshomaru POV:

I sat staring moodily into a dark corner for seemingly no reason other than a simple lack of activities to occupy my mind. A sudden loud grumble distracted my brooding thoughts, and I shot a glare in the direction from whence it came. Jaken stared back in a slightly panicked way.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. While _I _didn't have to eat, Jaken did. Which required leaving my house to enter a grocery store. I usually had Rin for such things, but…

_Rin._

I stood up suddenly, ice pulsing through my veins. I had no need of human service. I could do anything on my own.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken called nervously.

"Silence, Jaken."

"Aye, m'Lord. But where are you- agh!" he cried as I kicked him backward without looking.

"I said _silence, _Jaken. You are to stay here."

"Yes sir…" was the last I heard of him as I shut the door. The grocery store was close to the school, and consequently close to Rin's home. I snarled under my breath as I caught a wisp of her scent drifting through an open window, and hurried on.

I entered the shop. Shopping on Tuesday nights wasn't overly hectic, but by no means was the supermarket empty. A sudden thought occurred to my mind. Inuyasha had been absent on Monday, but present today; Why that occurred to me in an isle full of Ramen was fairly obvious. Inuyasha always smelled of Ramen cups.

I stalked over to a large bag of pretzel sticks and through them in the basket I was carrying. Jaken could survive off pretzels and water, right?

I purchased my item and began to walk back toward my own house. I paused next to Rin's home, and heard a man's voice through the closed window. No human could have heard it.

"You stupid girl!"

"Please! Stop!" Rins' voice. A crash and a scream of pain; a slamming door, and pounding footsteps. I hesitated, curiosity gaining my attention. Wasn't curiosity a _cat _thing?

I could see Rin running toward me now, but she was looking fearfully over her shoulder, and did not see me. A man who I could only assume was her uncle chased after her, reeking of cheap beer.

"You little scumbag!" he yelled, catching her shoulder and throwing her down. I watched as he swung his fist at her, cutting her cheek in the gravel. It was entertaining, at least. Usually I would have felt some twinge of pity or anger, but my heart remained empty aside from a vague interest.

She suddenly seemed to give up fighting, and allowed her body to be thrashed by the man. I felt a dim flicker of emotion in my callous, uncaring mind as I saw tears well up in hopeless eyes.

_No one makes Rin cry._

Hadn't I said that at one point? I couldn't remember.

_No one makes Rin cry._

A sudden pulse of agony flooded through me as my emotions spilled over like a burst dam. Silently and calmly as I was able, I walked up behind the man. Rin's tearful gaze found my empty face, and I merely stared at her for an instant, before, to swiftly for human eyes, I shattered the wrist of the man hitting her.

He howled in anguish and fell to his knees, clutching his broken arm. But I wasn't finished. Bringing my leg up in a roundhouse kick, I slammed my foot into his face, cracking his jaw. Believe me; it took all I had not to kill him by bashing his whole damn head in.

He went flying, and the metallic scent of blood scored across my senses as his face scraped along the asphalt. I stared toward his limp body. My face remained just as blank, but inside I was a swirling vortex of clashing emotions.

Affection and hatred, worry and disregard, pain and a sense of well-being, jealousy and victory all combined to form a burning desire to destroy something and bestow a portion of my own suffering upon it. I stood over the concussed man, staring blankly into his empty eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried gratefully from behind me. I didn't turn, but placed my foot on the prone form below and began oh so slowly to apply pressure. I derived pleasure from hearing his bones begin to crack. This man had _hurt Rin_. He deserved suffering of the highest degree. Death was not good enough for him.

Her warm hand caught my arm. "Sesshomaru, stop it!" she cried fearfully. I gazed dully at her.

"Why?"

"W-well,"

"He deserves this, you know. He hit you. I refuse to tolerate it." I was surprised at my own voice. It was icy, and somehow mechanic, as if I held no connection to the world any more.

"But you'll kill him!" she cried desperately.

"So?"

"You can't go around killing people!"

I removed my foot from the limp body and reached out to wipe a drop of blood off Rin's face. "Does it please you to know," I said coldly, "that I am currently engaged in finding a ditch to die in? It is quite difficult to find a ditch where no one would find me, you know."

Rin froze, her hand over mine as I held my fingers over her pulsing cut. "You… you're not _serious_, are you?" she cried in shock.

"I might be. Were you serious when you said you wanted me to die?"

"No!" she began to sob. She embraced me around the middle, burying her face against me. "No, no, no, no! I don't care anymore! Even if you _were _cheating on me with Kagura, I want to go back! I want to go home, back to my room upstairs! I want to go back and screw with Jaken! I want to go _home_!"

"I would _never _cheat on you with _anyone, _least of all that freak _Kagura!_ (May she rest in hell)" I hissed.

"So… I can… go back? With you?"

"If you wish to do so." I said indifferently. It was so odd. I could feel energy and emotion leaping inside me, but I couldn't bring it to the surface.

"What do we do about Uncle?"

"I don't know. Leave him here if you want."

"We can't do that!" she cried in shock.

"Fine, do you want to call an ambulance or something?" I asked in some annoyance.

"Um… can you do that? If I'm moving out I need to pack my things."

"Fine…" I sighed.

Half an hour later, Rin was packed, and the ambulance was gone. Rin and I stood in the shadows, staring after the flashing lights. We turned away, and began the trek home.

"You need rehab." Rin said spontaneously.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're all cold and uptight again! And you were doing so much better with your emotions…" she complained.

"What do you_ suggest _for my 'rehab'?" I asked her.

"I don't know… I'll figure it out. And why are you carrying a grocery bag full of pretzels?"

Yes, it was good to have Rin back.

Naraku POV:

"What?" I asked blankly. Hakudoshi had just informed me that Sesshomaru was one again in the grasp of that girl Rin. Where Rin was, Sesshomaru's emotion and conscious dwelt. My hope had been no Rin, no conscious, no problem with me using Sesshomaru to kill.

There goes that idea.

"_What?" _I snarled viciously, advancing on the still calm Hakudoshi. "Why didn't you do something, you little bastard?"

"You sent me to spy, not to fight."

"You… damn… _brat!_" I yelled. I whipped around and stormed away. One of my plans was fail-proof. I halted before Kanna as she threw a black powder into a roiling pot of clear, odorless liquid.

"Is the poison _ready _yet Kanna?" I spat at her. She flinched and scanned her ingdients.

"N-nearly, Naraku." She stuttered, tossing a dash of something else I couldn't identify.

"If I find out that you tampered with this in _any _way, you will die." I said more calmly. She trembled a bit, nearly missing the pot as she placed a bean pod into the mixture.

"Yes, Naraku." She mumbled to her toes, not looking at me.

Inuyasha would fall. I would kill him. He. Was. Mine.

**CAILEE WAS HERE-from Cailee**

A/N: Um, thanks Cailee. :D No really, she helped me transition between things in the chapter. HAAHAHAHA! Kay. Short chapter, but the story will be finishing up in about two or three chapters anyways. Sorry if this chapter is weird, it's 11:52 P.M., and I'm practically already asleep. Kome'! Anyways… Reviews would be nice... please…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..


	22. Chapter 22

Miroku POV:

"Last boxing match of the season… last boxing match of the season…" I sang to myself. The air was practically crackling with tension. The match would decide who would be this years' champion, and there couldn't have been a worse pair up.

Naraku verses Inuyasha.

Call me strange, but I had the lingering suspicion that this was going to be a hell of a lot more than a boxing match.

Inuyasha POV:

I entered the locker room and put my combination in to my locker, 38-32-12. The metal door creaked as I rummaged around in the cluttered box looking for my things. On the table in the corner sat an iced jug of water with plastic cups next to it, so after finding my stuff, I took a drink. It was water, not much to say, is there?

Sango POV:

Miroku and I had discussed our plan. Inuyasha going to be in the locker room getting ready, so here was what we were going to do:

Convince Kagome to walk in somehow.

Lock the door and wait for them to finish talking.

A simple plan, but nearly fool proof. We could only hope that Inuyasha wouldn't get pissed enough to break down the door.

"Kagome!" I hissed in her ear. She gave me a sober look.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you… alone!" I whispered. She gave me another look, but followed when I beckoned her. We walked to the locker room door, and I opened it for her.

"In you go!" I trilled.

"Inuyasha's in there. You want me to talk to him." She said angrily. Damn.

I shoved her in anyway.

I locked the door and listened to her swear at me from the other side. I hoped that she and Inuyasha got over their issues quickly.

Inuyasha POV:

I walked up behind Kagome, wondering why she was here. That wasn't a mystery for long.

"Sango! If you don't open this door _right now,_ I'll-!"

"Kagome," I said softly and close to her ear, "what are you doing?" She froze and turned slowly on heel to face me.

"I was locked in here by Sango. She wants me to talk to you about… things." She said with disgust. I stared at her. I was willing to bet Miroku was in on this to.

"Well, if we're going to talk, we may as well be comfortable." I commented, waving her over to the conspicuously uncomfortable iron benches with a wry smile. She complied, and plopped down huffily across from me.

"It's about Kikyo." She said, looking at the floor. I nodded.

"I figured. We'll take turns. You first." I spoke calmly, trying not to blow my only chance at making up with her.

"Fine. What happened between you two? Why did you do that to me? What is _wrong _with you?" she cried tearily.

"Well…. Kikyo broke into my house and chased me to the front door. I have _no clue _why you were there… I didn't make a _choice _to do that, and… there are _a lot _of things wrong with me. Like these." I said, twitching my ear and coaxing a smile out of her. I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, but I passed it off as nerves. "Why were you at my house?"

"You called me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Whatever!" I cried, throwing my hands into the air. "We'll skip that. Next?" I asked, waiting for her to say something.

"What exactly is your relationship with Kikyo?" she queried suspiciously. I thought for a moment.

"Well… We've been over this before. Kikyo and I had something that Naraku crushed like a bug. I can't just forget her because it's partially my fault she died. But I know I can't have her, because I have you. But I love you too!" I muttered furiously, not meeting her eyes.

The dizzy feeling was much more pronounced now, and little black spots were zipping across my vision. Kagome's voice seemed to be coming from down a long tunnel.

"You can't have it both ways, Inuyasha! You need to pick one or the other…." Her voice died to background noise as I began to panic. My vision was almost completely out now. What was going on?

I stood quickly, looking around wildly, hoping to see something. At that moment, my sight went completely black.

Kagome POV:

Inuyasha stood up with a fearful expression, looking around like there was something I couldn't see in the air. He gave a sudden cry and passed a hand over his eyes in a jerky manner. He took a few clumsy steps forward while groping down the row of lockers with one hand.

"Inuyasha?" I asked timidly. He stumbled and slid down the lockers, ending up sitting with his knees up near his chin. His hand covered his face now, and I couldn't make out his expression. I hurried over and crouched next to him.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong?"

"I can't see." He whispered hysterically, "I'm blind. I'm shaking, but I'm not cold. I'm so dizzy Kagome. Even without seeing, I can feel the world spinning so fast it makes me sick." He took a struggling breath. "It's hard to breathe. So hard…" his voice dimmed further, and his breathing became faster. He slumped forward a bit. This was Inuyasha. Nothing made Inuyasha look like a little kid who was afraid of the dark. There was something seriously wrong.

"I'll go get help. Stay here, and don't you _dare _get worse!" I cried, my eyes tearing up again.

"Don't have much of a choice!" he gasped, "And trust me, I'm going nowhere fast."

With his rasping breath in my ears, I ran to the door and began pounding with my fist, hoping someone was on the other side.

Sango POV:

"Sango!" Kagome cried from the inside the room, "Open the door!"

"No!" I yelled back. I heard a sob and some muffled words that sounded like Inuyasha. "Not until you guys make up!"

"Please!" Kagome screamed. I could hear her crying on the other side. I couldn't just listen to her cry like that, being her friend and all, so I unlocked the door. It swung open and Kagome burst out.

"You have to help him!" she wept, grabbing my arm.

"What?"

"Inuyasha! He collapsed, and I don't know what's wrong! He's… he's…!" she stuttered. I ran inside to see the half-breed in question huddled against the wall breathing raggedly and muttering to himself. I whipped out my phone and speed-dialed Miroku.

"He-loooooo?" Miroku answered.

"Come to the locker room. Now." I snapped, crouching down in front of Inuyasha.

"Aw, don't tell me he broke down the do-!"

"Shut up and get over here! I'll explain later!" I cried, snapping the phone shut and ending the call. I reached out and tipped Inuyasha's face up toward me so I could see him better.

His mouth was half open trying to draw air, and his eyes were slitted, and rimmed with crimson. His irises were distorted and glazed over, his pupil smaller than pin-pricks.

"Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" He turned his empty gaze on me.

"Not really… I can hear you, but you're so quiet… I can barely make it out…" he murmured. I heard a bang, and turned to see Miroku skid into the room followed by an annoyed looking Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" Miroku cried looking around wildly. He suddenly spotted Inuyasha and bolted over. Sesshomaru trailed in his wake, staring at his brother.

"I don't know! Blindness, chills, rapid breath… I don't know what's wrong!"

"I do." Sesshomaru said in his quiet monotone. "Euphorbia Serrata, and Rhubarb leaf poisoning. Though those aren't things one would normally eat. Inuyasha, what have you had to drink in the last hour?"

"Water. From that jug on the table." Inuyasha panted. Kagome hiccupped in the corner and Miroku kept running his hand through his hair. Sesshomaru was the only one truly calm in this situation. He strode to the table and sniffed the jug. Placing one finger in the liquid, he anointed his tongue with a single drop.

He spat after a second. "The water's poisoned. I think it's obvious who the poisoner is."

"Naraku." I spat, and Kagome gave a low snarl.

"We still don't have proof!" Miroku yelled in agonizing tones.

"We will, monk." Sesshomaru growled. "All we have to do is bluff. Here is what we must do…"

Naraku POV:

I stood in the ring, waiting for the match to begin. It should have begun ten minutes ago, but a certain mutt hadn't shown up thanks to that little mixture Kanna slipped into his water.

Only a few more minutes and the match would be forfeited. Then I could go finish my job and slit that injured dog's throat.

The gym door banged open, and that wench Kagome appeared, Inuyasha with his arm around her shoulder, being dragged along.

"Naraku!" she sobbed, "Why? Why did you do this?" She pulled Inuyasha up closer to the ring. Miroku came now to help her.

"What?" I asked in feigned surprise.

"Poisoning him! How low can you get, you bastard!" Miroku bellowed with rage.

"Wha…? How dare you accuse me!" I cried. My arms were suddenly twisted behind my back. I saw Sesshomaru looking at me in such a grim manner it gave me chills. The girl Sango approached with the water jug in hand. The same one Kanna had poisoned.

"If you didn't poison his water, you should have no problem with drinking this!" she said, trying to pour a cup of the mixture down my throat. Knowing what it would do to me if I drank it, I sealed my lips and shied away.

"Proof." Sesshomaru thundered. "Proof that you tampered with the water to try and put Inuyasha out of action."

I gave a snarl. "So what if I did? No one would care if that nasty half breed died anyway! And you," I spat, slipping my hidden knife out of my sleeve and into my hand, "Can die with him!"

I drove the blade into Sesshomaru. I heard a grunt of pain and he let go of my hands. I kicked him away and sprinted through the door. Everyone was too stunned to move, and no one chased me.

So what if things hadn't gone according to plan?

Inuyasha was going to die.

Sesshomaru was going to dies.

And not that anyone knew it but me, but Kikyo was going to die as well.

Things may not have gone according to plan, but things had worked out in the end.

Funnily enough, they always did when it came to murder.

**A/N:** Sorry for being late! This was a hard chapter to write… Anyways, the thing about those plants making you go temporarily blind and possible death by suffocation is true. So don't eat random plants guys! Ok, so this is the THIRD TO LAST CHAPTER. After I finish this story I will either be posting 'The Cop and the Killer' Inu/Kag, 'Cherry Petals Fall as One' Sessh/Rin, 'Black Heart, Blue Blood' Sessh/Rin, or 'Fire Away' which is Sessh/Rin AND Inu/Kag. There will be a pole going up after the next chapter.

I should warn you, I'm going in for surgery on Friday and will be on pretty strong pain meds. If the next chapter makes NO SENSE whatsoever, blame it on drugs. :D

Don't forget to review!

Manga S.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome POV:

Sesshomaru staggered upright, hand clasped to his ribs where the knife had slipped between them. His blood ran over his hand and stained his tan sweater a dark puce as he walked toward me. As he did so, Inuyasha twitched, and looked up.

"Blood… Sesshomaru…. Okay?" he mumbled. I got the gist of what he was trying to say and Sesshomaru gave him an answer.

"I'm fine, brat. It would take a hell of a lot more than that to put me down." Sesshomaru growled.

"Good…" panted Inuyasha, "cause if… you died… I wouldn't… have anyone… to piss off."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned toward the door. "We should go after him."

"Hell…. Yeah… Kagome, will you… make sure I…. don't run into a wall?"

"Of course!" I cried. As if I would do anything else. I stumbled under his weight as we pushed open the door. Miroku shifted and took a lot of the load of my shoulders for me.

"Thanks Miroku!"

"No problem." He grunted back as we walked. Sesshomaru gave a low hiss. He had spotted Naraku.

A crowd was spilling out of the doors behind us, and Naraku saw us as well. He simply stood there with the dripping knife in his hand. Inuyasha suddenly pushed Miroku and I off of him and began to stagger in Naraku's general direction.

"N-naraku!" he coughed. He stumbled closer, before Naraku gave a grim smile.

"You're coming toward me, but shouldn't you be helping her?" He said this, and a piercing scream split the air. All eyes turned to see Hakudoshi plunge a long dagger into Kikyo's chest a third time.

Inuyasha POV:

My vision had been regained in my right eye, albeit extremely blurrily. Hakudoshi's hand seemed to move in slow motion as it yanked the dagger back out of Kikyo's flesh, spraying her blood across the ground in a shower of crimson rain.

I instantly changed directions, making a beeline for the pink-haired kid. I was too slow in my weakened state. I made it to Kikyo as she slumped to the ground. I tore the throat out of Hakudoshi and mingled the black blood with the red as I caught Kikyo in my arms.

Her eyelids fluttered weakly as I lifted her head higher. She gave a shuddering gasp as she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I'm… sorry." She whispered. I couldn't help it as tears poured down my cheeks.

"You don't have any reason to apologize!" I cried, bending my head over her rapidly chilling body.

"No… I tried to come between you and Kagome… when I knew… my time had stopped here. I… have no place anymore."

"I should be the one apologizing!" I said softly. "If only I had trusted you…. None of this-!" Kikyo raised her hand weakly to cover my mouth.

"Shhhh… we'll part on mutually… good terms… Inuyasha. I never… stopped loving… y-you."

And then she died. She simply fell back, and her heart gave out from the strain of the hole in it. Hakudoshi had long since ceased his writhing and now lay twitching a pool of tar-colored blood.

My good eye became covered in a crimson haze. This was different than the fire-blood. This was blood lust.

My pains disappeared as I went into a berserker rage. I loosed an awful howl and laid Kikyo gently on the ground. I sniffed the air. That bastard would pay.

Naraku POV:

While everyone had been distracted by Hakudoshi and Kikyo, I had taken off running. A new life, a new identity, a new body. I would start over on the continent.

A bestial cry rang out behind me, and I was suddenly aware of pounding feet following and overlapping my own. I turned, blade raised to see Inuyasha flying at my throat, intent on ending me.

Not happening.

Not here, not now, not ever.

I slashed with the knife, drawing blood from the half-breed's face. He retaliated with a swing of his claws, and I was reminded that his claws were as volatile as any blade when they pierced my arm.

We fought and fought, but no many how many times I cut him, he wouldn't fall. I was reaching my limit, but no matter what I did, I couldn't put him down. He was as the walking dead.

He came at me again, his power building even as mine flagged. Memories of my human life flashed before my eyes. Memories of jealousy for Kikyo.

I placed a gash in Inuyasha's shoulder with a roar, refusing to give in. The white-haired dog demon disregarded the new injury and fought on.

Blood spurting from a dozen wounds, the red sodden figure drew nearer still. I grew cold as I realized something.

I had gone too far this time. I couldn't win.

Kagome POV:

Inuyasha was insane. Not in demon form even, he was fighting with wounds that should have killed him a hundred times over.

Naraku gave a cry of alarm as Inuyasha pushed him back further. He seemed to finally come to the realization that there was nothing he could do to save himself. I sobbed as I watched Inuyasha's gore leave a trail on the asphalt. At this rate, even if he killed Naraku, he would die.

Naraku turned tail and fled. He simply whipped around and took off. Inuyasha gave swift pursuit, nearly catching up with him. Naraku looked fearfully over his shoulder, crimson eyes wide with terror. This act proved to be his demise.

His foot caught on a crack in the cement, and he fell. Inuyasha arrived seconds later, but Naraku hadn't moved. He simply lay there on the hot road.

"Get up and fight you bastard!" Inuyasha roared. Naraku still didn't move. Inuyasha kicked his prone form, forcing him to turn over. It was then that everything came to light.

Naraku's own blade had gone through his chest at an angle when he tripped, killing him instantly as it pierced all the way through his heart. He had lived as he died, a coward.

Inuyasha gave a brief smile before collapsing beside his foe.

Inuyasha POV:

I opened my eyes, knowing instantly where I was. Damn I hate hospitals…

The antiseptic smell of medicine and bandages mingled with old blood. Examining myself, I saw that I was wrapped nearly head to toe in white linen dressings.

Déjà vu much?

A slight scuff drew my attention to the corner where Sango was leaning.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." I responded in a rough voice. My throat was as dry as Death Valley on a summers' day. The black-haired demon slayer kindly passed me a glass of water.

"Miroku and Shippo are force-feeding Kagome downstairs. She hasn't eaten since you've come here. Not willingly anyways. Oh, and the authorities cleared your name of all charges." She said in an offhand voice.

I ignored the last bit of info. "She hasn't been _eating_?" I yelped.

"Nope. Oh, but now that Kikyo's gone, you won't have a choice to make, will you?" Sango asked.

"There never _was _a choice. Kagome loved me for me. Kagome is still alive. Kikyo herself admitted that she had no place in the world of the living. I would have chosen Kagome regardless." I said solemnly. A muffled sob came from near the door, and I saw Kagome staring at me with such love in her eyes that is was difficult to bear. How could someone like me deserve someone like her?

She walked over as if in a dream and crouched next to me.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Of course."

She pressed her lips passionately to mine, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Someone suddenly cleared their throat, causing us to break apart. Sesshomaru stood a bit awkwardly by the bed, Rin at his side. He too was bandaged, but nowhere near the extent of mine.

"Why did you go after Naraku for me?" I queried. If he had really hated me he would have let me doe of poisoning. What was his motive?

"No one poisons a Takahashi. It was an affront to our noble blood."

"Ah, good, 'cause for a moment it seemed like you actually were _worried _for me! Can't have you going soft!" I chuckled.

"You were imagining things." He mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

"Heh, if you went soft, I wouldn't have anyone to piss off…"

"Shut up half-breed."

"Anyways…." I said as Miroku and Shippo entered the room, "Naraku is gone now. The only ones he left alive were Kanna and Goshinki."

"Kanna went to a foster home and Goshinki was caught selling demon-strength drugs and is currently in prison." Shippo piped.

"So… no one else to take care of then?" I queried. "I can be _normal _now?"

"You can't be normal!" Kagome laughed, "If you were normal, you wouldn't be Inuyasha!" Everyone else laughed as well, me included.

At one point I had thought there was nowhere for me to go; that I had no place to belong.

I knew now that I had found my place.

My place was beside Kagome.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but remember, the epilogue is still coming! Thanks for the well-wishing about my surgery… It went okay, but it was worse than they originally thought. Two sections of my bottom jaw had to be removed, so as you can imagine, it sucks.**

** On the upside, I have a diet of yogurt and ice cream now! **

** Don't forget to vote on the poll of which story I should post next!**

** Thanks for sticking with me all this time, and for all of your reviews! :P**


	24. Chapter 24

Inuyasha POV:

Six years later, a double wedding took place. It would have been a possible triple wedding, but Rin wanted to finish her business degree before marriage, so Sesshomaru was going to wait a little longer.

He was only too willing.

I nervously straightened my tie as I stood next to a grinning Miroku. He grabbed my arm as I fidgeted a bit more, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Having second thoughts?" He murmured?

"Of course not!" I snapped. Who else would I choose other than Kagome?

"Then there's nothing to worry about! Calm down already, just looking at you is making me tense. Imagine what you're doing to the crowd!"

Despite myself, I looked out at the crowd, all those people whom I had met… Koga and Ayame, who on Ayame's request had gotten married right out of high school; Mushin, Myoga and Totosai; Kohaku; Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi and Sota, my soon to be family; Kaede, surprisingly; Shippo, Kirara, and a bunch of other people Sango or Miroku or even _Kagome _invited. I couldn't keep track of her wedding guest list.

Shockingly, in the _very_ last row, Sesshomaru. And Rin too, but it was only surprising that Sesshomaru was there. Incredibly, it felt good to have my bastard of a brother there, my only surviving family member.

I momentarily forgot my nervousness as I scanned the crowed. Then Kagome began walking down the aisle.

Oh damn.

Oh damn.

Oh _damn._

She and Sango walked side by side. This worked out best, because neither of their fathers was alive.

Though they both wore white, their dresses each showed their individual style. Kagome's dress was plain and floor length, simple silver embroidery adorning the hem. Sango's was of equal length, but with a silver ribbon around her waist, the skirt made of gentle ruffles.

Each carried a bouquet of white calla lilies and wore a wreath of white flowers, (complements of Rin's flower shop) that contrasted brightly on their black hair. I heard Miroku gasp, but I was too taken by Kagome's beauty to do anything but stare.

Miroku and Sango went first, reciting their vows perfectly. They each said 'I do' with deep passion, and suddenly it was Kagome and I's turn. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to recite.

"To hell with the lines." I cried. Kagome's mouth twitched up in a smile, and I heard a few chuckles from the crowd. "Kagome, I swear, by _anything _you want, even my own life, that I will protect you. I swear that I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest wife on earth. I swear that I will love you, no matter what."

Kagome stared at me with wide, teary eyes before saying, "And for my part, I swear that while I may not be able to protect you physically, I will be there for you, forever. I swear that when things are at their lowest, I will stay by your side. I swear with all my heart that you will be mine for eternity, and I, yours."

The priest looked between us for a moment, before saying, "Obviously I don't need to read this. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I kissed Kagome softly, slipping the plain, gold band on her finger. Wild cheering erupted everywhere. Mushin burst into tears and started sobbing about how he remembered when Miroku had been just a little boy. Rin and Ayame squealed loudly while jumping up and down. Mrs. Higurashi beamed up at us while Sota looked to be at a loss.

And Sesshomaru was smiling.

Things happened, and years went by in the blink of an eye. Ayame had her first set of twins, Shingo and Shinichi, and Rin finished her degree. She and Sesshomaru were married faster than you could say 'tensaiga' after that, and things sort of snowballed.

Kagome got a teaching post and Shippo finally got a girlfriend. Miroku and Sango had three kids in three years. The big joke at their house was how they could only keep that up for so long.

Sango became a stay at home mom and even Kirara got to add a bit of joy to their house hold. First with her mate, whom Miroku dubbed Oozora (big sky), and then with her litter of four kittens, Raiden, Ran, Seiki, and Setsuna.

I smiled at Kagome from across the room as she pushed the cradle a bit to the left and examined it before pushing it back to the right. Finally satisfied, she turned.

"Good?" she asked, indicating the room.

"Excellent." I replied, touching her face and drawing her into a kiss.

As for the rest…. Well, we'll keep you guessing.

**A/N: And that's…. then END. I really hope you enjoyed it. It's always the end I worry about most, mainly because I know I hate bad endings more than ANYTHING.**

**Anyways, no one voted on what story I should do next, but I've narrowed it down to either 'Black Heart, Blue Blood' or 'Who's Afraid?' So keep your eyes peeled…!**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me all this time, and I really appreciate your reviews! I just wanted you to know that I love you all…. And not in a creepy way, thank you. :D **

**Anyhow… I guess this is good bye… *sob* unless you come and review later stories… but I will miss you none the less. Thanks again!**

**Manga S.**


End file.
